


Souls Without

by darkling59



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Bleach but with daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 101
Words: 51,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: When your soul walks by your side, it is much harder to hide who you really are from your friends, your foes …and yourself.(A series of drabbles on the Bleach characters and their soul manifestations (dæmons). Full cast through the Winter War/Arrancar arc.)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (Imported from fanfiction.net)

_On the subject of d_ æ _mons:_

 _D_ æ _mons are the physical manifestation of a human's emotional 'heart', and are thought to be the seat of their sense of empathy and spiritual power. As a living, growing child, this sense is still mutable and the d_ æ _mon shifts in response to mood and whim. However, during puberty, beliefs and personality become more concrete, and the d_ æ _mon 'settles' on a particular form that reflects the inner soul of the human. This generally occurs between the ages of 12 and 16, though exceptions as young as 7 and as old as 23 have been observed. It should be noted that exceptions generally occur in response to extreme emotional trauma or mental illness. It should also be noted that, while most d_ æ _mons cannot move more than three meters from their human, certain sects undergo rituals capable of extending that range._

 _While a human is alive, their d_ æ _mon takes on the form of an animal that they have a 'deeper' connection to. It is often difficult to understand the subtle nuances of why a d_ æ _mon chooses a particular form, and little stock should be placed in social stereotypes (ie. dogs belong in law enforcement, snakes are unreliable, ferrets are criminals, mice are cowards, etc.). As the second half of a soul, the d_ æ _mon is as intelligent as its human and can speak any language that its other half can. Typically, a d_ æ _mon is the opposite gender of its human, although exceptions have been observed._

 _Upon death, a d_ æ _mon appears, to human eyes, to dissolve. In reality, it transforms into a plus's chain of fate. A plus will instinctively want to move on to Soul Society in order to regain the part of its soul that it can no longer communicate with. Once in Soul Society, the d_ æ _mon will appear in the shape of the form it held in life but will be opaque or 'misty' and its voice will only be audible to its own human. More spiritual energy will give the d_ æ _mon more substance, and reiatsu-potential can often be discerned by how solid a d_ æ _mon appears and how many people can hear its voice. The d_ æ _mons of shinigami are often virtually identical to those of living humans._

 _If a soul is not sent to Soul Society before encroachment fully consumed the chain of fate, the d_ æ _mon will be lost for good and the plus will transform into a hollow, devoid of emotions, empathy, and any connection to humanity. Hollows will forever feel a longing to fill the void left by their d_ æ _mon, although they rarely if ever remember its existence, and will devour pluses in an attempt to alleviate that hunger and fill the emptiness within._

-Excerpt from 'The Origin of Hollows and Shinigami'  
(First year study material at the Spiritual Arts Academy)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years and years ago, I noticed a lack of dæmon!fics in the Bleach fandom so I decided write one myself over on ffnet. I got about halfway through before becoming distracted and moving on to other projects but I never forgot about it and recently I got back into writing for the Bleach fandom so I decided to finish it.
> 
> I also decided to import it to ao3 because this is where I've been spending most of my reading/writing time recently. I haven't yet decided if I'm going to stick to an update schedule or dump a bunch of chapters online at the same time every few weeks, but for now I'm aiming for once a day.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Gin

Gin

 For all his cunning and general sneakiness, no one ever seemed surprised by Gin's dæmon. She was wily and deceptive, playful but vicious, just like her person. She had a tendency to avoid the dæmons of other shinigami, going so far as to curl up in Gin's arms and hide her head or, if his arms were full, _bite_ whoever was in her way. Everyone (except, perhaps, Rangiku) accepted her at face value and judged Gin's soul by Mai's seemingly offensive behavior.

However, if anyone had ever taken the opportunity to observe the small silver fox more closely, they would have noticed something old and tired deep in her eyes, a sadness and understanding that belied her behavior and young age.

* * *

Gin's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Silver Fox (](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg) _[Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox]](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg)  
_**Name** : Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (One benefit to ao3: I can use image links to show what the daemons look like.)


	3. Isshin

 Isshin

Isshin had always hoped that his son would be content to protect his family through purely human means despite his high spiritual pressure, and that Ichigo's dæmon would choose a domestic form, something that would be happy with an average human life. But when Masaki died…

Gone were the kittens and puppies, sparrows and robins, butterflies and grass snakes. Even the less common forms: bats and squirrels, insects, weasels, and rabbits… Anything moderately _normal_ was shunned in favor of large predatory mammals: cougars, bobcats, bears, big dogs, foxes, wolves…

Isshin quickly stopped hoping for a 'normal' form and started hoping for something that would allow Ichigo and Hikari to blend in, anything that wouldn't get them rejected as wild and dangerous or, worse, noticed by the shinigami.

* * *

Isshin's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Groenendael Belgian Shepherd (](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg) _[Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg)  
_**Name** : Mizuki (Beautiful Moon)


	4. Tousen

 Tousen

 Nori was a pretentious little dragonfly with big eyes and long, membranous wings. She was constantly buzzing around whatever room she was in, watching _everything_ and offering (often unwanted) advice _._ In Soul Society, she would always flit back to Tousen's shoulder, whispering her observations in his ear and perching on his shoulder before he sent her away again to gather more information.

Later, in Hueco Mundo, Tousen no longer bothered with her observations. Once she made it clear that she could not reconcile the betrayal of their friends with Aizen's ideals, he stopped listening to her altogether. By the time of the final battle, she was a shadow of her former self. When her shinigami called on his unnatural resurrection, purposely forcing hollowfication on his soul, the tiny dæmon dissolved quietly into luminous Dust, and then to nothing.

It was the relief in her eyes as she died that finally convinced Komamura that Tousen was lost for good.

* * *

Tousen's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Emperor Dragonfly ( _Anax imperator)_](https://shropshirebirder.co.uk/odonata/sbgallery%20Emperor%20Dragonfly%20VP%2020%206%2017%201O8A1683.jpg)  
**Name** : Nori (Belief), short for Minori (Truth)


	5. Isshin

 Isshin

Mizuki told Isshin to have faith; Ichigo was a product of the human world and Hikari's chosen form would reflect that, even if it also embodied his desire to protect (with claws and fangs).

When she settled, all of their hopes and fears were realized.

Ichigo would never be normal, but he still fit in with the humans. While wild, his dæmon could (and would) pass for domestic until someone needed Ichigo's help. Then all bets were off. She was somehow tame _and_ feral, fitting into both worlds…and neither.

A wolf in sheep's clothing. A shinigami passing for a human.

Hikari's unwittingly telling choice was more than a little ominous.

* * *

Isshin's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Groenendael Belgian Shepherd (](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg) _[Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg)  
_**Name** : _Mizuki_ (Beautiful Moon)


	6. Shinigami

Shinigami 

To become a shinigami, a person has to have a somewhat forceful personality. Without self-confidence and a willingness to be aggressive, a soul will never make it into the Academy, let alone meet their zanpakuto spirit and battle against hollows.

This is why it is unusual to see certain dæmon-types in Seireitei. Small insects, song-birds, rodents, and easily spooked herbivores represent personalities that are often (but not always) incompatible with the lifestyle. Conversely, there are dæmon-types (such as canines, birds of prey, and medium-sized predators) that thrive in the high stress environment.

Large dogs are by far the most common dæmon-type in the ranks of shinigami because they enjoy having a purpose (fighting hollows/protecting souls) and do not have problems following orders or conforming to the rigid dominance structure that is Soul Society's chain of command.


	7. Ichigo

 Ichigo

_That night_ is burned into their brain, and will be forever.

Ichigo remembers waking up and seeing his mother lying there, so still and stiff and covered in blood, already becoming cold in the rain. He'd immediately started calling her name, and then crying for help at the top of his lungs. He thought, if he could just get to his father; his daddy the doctor; his mom would be fine…Daddy could save her; that's his job…!

Hikari knew, as soon as she woke up, that it was too late.

Masaki's golden retriever dæmon; a warm, comforting presence that did not, _could not,_ leave her side; was gone, as if he'd never existed. As Ichigo screamed for help, the young dæmon quivered at his side as a retriever puppy, staring blankly straight ahead. It was hours before she managed to speak through her shock. And then, it was to Isshin's dæmon.

* * *

"Miz…?"

The big black shepherd was curled around the puppy dæmon, providing warmth and comfort despite her own horror and sadness. She was relieved to hear the child's whisper; Isshin had been worried about her non-responsiveness. He was still with Ichigo only a meter away, trying to keep him from falling further into shock.

"Yes, Hikari?"

"I saw…" She bit back a whimper. "Is Haru…?"

All it took was one look into the older dæmon 's mournful eyes to make it all _real._

A puppy's wailing cry split the air, accompanied quickly by the mournful howl of a mature canine that had lost her mate.

A few feet away, Isshin clutched his son to his chest, tears leaking from his eyes as Ichigo began to sob in earnest, finally understanding that his mother would not be coming back.

* * *

Isshin's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Groenendael Belgian Shepherd (](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg) _[Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg)  
_**Name** : Mizuki (Beautiful Moon)

Masaki's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Golden Retriever (](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12130118/Golden-Retriever-Standing1.jpg) _[Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12130118/Golden-Retriever-Standing1.jpg)  
_**Name** : Haru (Clear Up/Spring/Sun/Sunlight)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	8. Hanataro

Hanataro

No one ever expected Hanataro to become a shinigami. Even after he'd been accepted to the Academy, his peers would take one look at Kyou's form and shoot him pitying looks. When he remained, those looks quickly became mocking and scornful. They saw him as prey living amongst predators, and too stupid to realize he was in danger.

Then, one day, a few upper classmen took it upon themselves to 'teach him his place' and cornered him in a deserted alley after class. They held him down while their dæmons (a dingo, a weasel, and a raccoon) made a game of trying to catch and terrify Kyou.

They were shocked speechless when the raccoon cornered Hanataro's tiny dæmon on top of a bookcase and, instead of panicking, the small squirrel spread her forelegs and _flew_ out of reach _._

Hanataro and Kyou escaped in the ensuing confusion.

* * *

Hanataro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel (](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/siberian-japanese-dwarf-flying-squirrel-fb__700.jpg) _[Pteromys momonga)](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/siberian-japanese-dwarf-flying-squirrel-fb__700.jpg)  
_**Name** : Kyou (Apricot/Cooperation/Village/Capital)


	9. Yoruichi

Yoruichi

Every now and then, a particularly stupid human would attempt to burglarize Urahara's shoten. When that happened…well, they were usually _mostly_ intact when they got out. But if Yoruichi got to them before they stumbled into Kisuke's traps, she had permission to mess with them as much as she wanted.

Ryo and Yoruichi would cut the lights and then take turns hissing at the intruder from bookcases, scratching at his ankles, yowling in the shadows, glowering with luminous eyes…they never appeared at the same time, so the thief thought he was dealing with one seemingly teleporting black cat, instead of two identical cat-like creatures.

Once he was thoroughly terrified of the 'hell beast' chewing on his ankles, Yoruichi would casually saunter up behind him and inquire, in her deceptively masculine voice, what he thought he was doing. Ryo would respond in kind.

And the intruder would _freak out._ Normally, they screamed about ghosts and human-less dæmons and fled, but sometimes they fainted. Yoruichi's favorite was when a man screeched about dæmon-stealing ghost youkai and then fainted dead away, falling right on top of his porcupine dæmon and getting spines stuck to his ass. Ryo claimed it was ridiculous but amused satisfaction gleamed in his golden eyes.

* * *

Yoruichi's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Black Domestic Cat (](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg) _[Felis catus)](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg)  
_**Name** : Ryo (Exceed/Survive/Excel)


	10. Toshiro

Toshiro

Toshiro ( _Hitsugaya-taicho!_ ) hated the fact that his dæmon was unsettled. As a captain, he had to project a certain aura of confidence and maturity, but that was hard to do when the snowy owl perched on his shoulder abruptly turned into a hissing cat at his feet, or a staring basilisk clinging to his haori. Inevitably, the older shinigami he was talking to would smother a smile and try to continue on as if nothing had happened, but Toshiro could feel the condescension.

One day, his frustration finally boiled over and he confronted his dæmon about it.

"Why won't you just _settle_ already! I know who I am…just choose a form and stick with it!"

Tmira glared back as a cobra (nothing quite matches the stare of a snake).

"Yeah? Then what form should I take? A dog, an eagle, a cat? Maybe a tiger or a wolf?

"Just choose!"

"You don't know either!"

"I'm a shinigami captain; that's who I am."

"That's what you are, not who! I'm your soul, not your job, and so long as you define yourself like that, I'll never be able to settle!"

She transformed into a squirrel and scurried off in a huff, leaving a stunned Toshiro behind.

* * *

Toshiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Tmira (Upstanding/Upright)


	11. Ichigo

Ichigo

It was a year to the day after his mother's death that Ichigo found himself seated on a bench near her grave, staring at her tombstone. He no longer felt like crying whenever he saw it, but he didn't feel like smiling either. He hadn't felt like smiling since That Night.

Hikari grumble-growled at his back, in the form of a large Bengal tiger. Mom had always told him to protect his sisters and Hikari had been trying to find a suitable form since…since they'd failed to protect Mom.

A year ago, he would have cried at the thought. Now, he just frowned more deeply. The only sign of his emotional distress was Hikari's reaction; she turned and looked at him, then transformed into a smaller feline and jumped onto the back of the bench, curling around his neck comfortingly.

"I'm not strong enough."

"We're ten years old. We have time."

"But what if something happens tomorrow? What if I can't protect them?"

"WE will protect them." She leaned forward and looked into his eyes. When he focused on her, she bared sharp fangs and nodded. "I can be big, and strong. If I have to, I'll change forever to keep them safe."

He nodded once, uncertainly, then again with determination.

"WE will protect them, no matter what."

She nodded, with a grim smile, which turned pleased as Ichigo reached out and scratched behind her ears.

"What are you? I don't think I've ever seen this form before. You're not a house cat."

She was about the same size as one, but leaner and taller with stronger legs. There were distinctive black and white markings on her head, and leopard-like spots down her back that, along with the yellowish-brown background color of her pelt, made her look exotic. When he touched her fur, he could feel hard muscle and restrained energy, ready to leap into action at a second's notice.

She sniffed, insulted. "I couldn't protect them like that, could I? As a fat and sleepy domestic?"

"Cats can be pretty vicious, actually. You remember that stray the other day?"

"Hmph. I'm…I don't know, but my fangs are long enough to bite, and my claws can still do a lot of damage, even if I'm not big."

Ichigo smirked slightly and stood up, lifting her easily. "You're also small enough to cuddle. Does that mean you're actually a big softie?"

She snorted, but curled up against his chest, purring affectionately. In his ten year old arms, she was a bit too big to be comfortable, but small enough not to be out of place. "What does that say about _you_?"

For the first time in an entire year, Ichigo laughed out loud.

A week later, Hikari tried to shift forms.

She failed.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	12. Zaraki

Zaraki

For the longest time, the man that would become Zaraki Kenpachi did not talk to his dæmon. She was always _there_ , of course, watching his back and ripping out the throats of dæmons two and three times her size, but not a single word left her mouth.

Then they found Yachiru and Vesper: a bloody, grinning little bundle of joy with a constantly shifting, sharp-toothed fuzzball at her side. It was only days later that the issue came up and Zaraki (because he was Zaraki now) addressed his dæmon for the first time.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" Her voice was hoarse from disuse, and seemed to rumble from somewhere deep in her chest. "I do not have one."

Zaraki frowned. "Why not?"

She yawned, revealing a mouthful of razor-sharp fangs. "Because I do not remember."

"You want one?" Zaraki leaned over, staring with sudden intensity at his dæmon. He had the same feeling he'd gotten when he found his sword, and when he decided to keep Yachiru: the sense that this was something _important._

She stared up at him critically. "That depends…do _you_ remember? Do you know me, now?"

He gazed straight into her beady black eyes for a long moment, seeing himself reflected in her loneliness, her power, her… _their_ soul.

And suddenly he knew.

"Nergui. Yer name is Nergui."

Two days later, on Nergui's suggestion, they set out for Seireitei.

* * *

Zaraki's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Honey Badger ( _Mellivora capensis_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2017-03/honey_badger_02.jpg)**Name** : Nergui (No Name)

Yachiru's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Vesper (Evening Star)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved!


	13. Ryuken

Ryuken 

"Don't do this."

Ryuken didn't look up. Not even his expression changed.

Mayumi paced along the window-sill behind him, feathers ruffled in agitation.

"He's your _son,_ Ryuken _!"_

"This is what he wants." The doctor still refused to look up from his paperwork. He knew exactly what was happening in Uryu's room; the thumping and scraping of moving furniture as the boy packed his bags was exceptionally loud in their small apartment.

"He's just a child! Mitzi isn't even settled!"

"She will soon."

The large eagle stopped and glared at her human's back.

"The only reason he wants to do this is because he thinks you don't care. _Talk_ to him, for once. Tell him _why_ he shouldn't be a Quincy. He might understand…he's seen what can happen, after all."

No response.

"Dammit, Ryuken! I **know** you don't want this to happen; I'm your _soul!"_

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

She jerked back as if she'd been slapped and, for just a moment, it looked like she was going to physically attack him.

It was months before they spoke to each other again.

* * *

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Eastern Imperial Eagle ( _Aquila heliaca_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2e/Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg/220px-Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg)**Name** : Mayumi (True Bow [archery])

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved!


	14. Soifon

Soifon 

For as long as Soifon could remember, she wanted to have a feline dæmon, just like Yoruichi-sama. The Shihoin heiress who was _good_ and _brave_ and _strong_ and who never _ever_ treated Soifon any differently than anyone else, even though Etana was female. Whenever Yoruichi was training Soifon, Etana would follow Ryo and try to mimic his form.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, Soifon's dæmon could not seem to get it _right_. All of her feline forms were cute and fluffy, not sleek and inconspicuous, and they didn _'_ t feel right. Soifon would never forgive her if she settled as some ridiculous puffy kitten.

Then Yoruichi-sama and Ryo _left._

Soifon cried, ranted, and screamed in betrayal while Etana keened in pain and mourning. They didn't understand; what had they done wrong? Why were they left behind?

* * *

Two days later, still shaken by her mentor's betrayal, Soifon found herself deployed to deal with a problem in the Maggot's Nest. Upon seeing a petite girl and her tiny kitten dæmon, the prisoners laughed and attacked. To everyone's surprise, including Soifon's, it was Etana that stepped forward, lunging at the leader's Doberman dæmon. At the last second, she _shifted._

The startled dog found himself wrapped in seemingly endless black and red coils, sharp fangs buried in the thick skin of his neck. The dæmon almost immediately collapsed, shaking horribly, followed quickly by his human.

Soifon watched in shock as her companion hissed, baring poisonous fangs and curling at her person's feet in a long black coil of muscle almost two meters long. She looked far more intimidating as a snake than she'd ever looked as a cat. In this form, she was _powerful; s_ leek and strong, but capable of being quiet and sneaky too.

"We aren't like them." Etana looked up at her person, trying to make her understand. "We _aren't._ We can be _better._ "

After a long moment, Soifon began to smile.

* * *

Soifon's Dæmon  
**Species:** [Red-Bellied Black Snake _(Pseudechis porphyriacus)_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/bb/Red-bellied_Black_Snake_%28Pseudechis_porphyriacus%29_%288397137495%29.jpg/1200px-Red-bellied_Black_Snake_%28Pseudechis_porphyriacus%29_%288397137495%29.jpg)  
**Name:** Etana (Dedication/Strength)

Yoruichi's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Black Domestic Cat (](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg) _[Felis catus)](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg)  
_**Name** : Ryo (Exceed/Survive/Excel)

 


	15. Uryu

 Uryu 

Ever since his grandfather started telling him stories about their noble heritage and teaching him the tenets of the Quincy Code, Uryu knew his dæmon would be a bird. After all, birds were the traditional dæmons of magic-users and witches, the very first humans capable of sensing reiatsu. Noble eagles, wise owls, swift falcons, beautiful swans…all of the best characters from his grandfather's stories had bird dæmons.

When he was really young, back when Ryuken was still 'Dad' and almost before Uryu could remember, Mitzi would try to become an eagle like Mayumi. She would toddle after the older dæmon as a fluffy little fledgling and, if they were really lucky, the eagle would occasionally tell them stories about Uryu's mother.

But his grandfather's stories were always the best, full of heroes and adventures, and his active participation (in comparison to Ryuken's ambivalence) meant that Mitzi soon started emulating Anita instead of Mayumi. As friction grew between the adult Ishidas and Uryu consistently sided with his grandfather, Mitzi began to shun eagle-like forms and drift towards owls.

After his grandfather was killed, the need to have an owl dæmon became even stronger because it felt like a way to honor his legacy. Mitzi became determined to find the _right_ owl, to settle as soon as possible so that Uryu could be seen as an adult and a true Quincy. They spent hours on the computer and at the library, researching different kinds of owl forms for her to try, but none of them stuck.

Due to their careful preparation and extensive research, Uryu was certain there was no way he would be surprised when Mitzi settled.

It was such a shock when he was proven wrong.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Eastern Imperial Eagle ( _Aquila heliaca_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2e/Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg/220px-Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg)**Name** : Mayumi (True Bow [archery])

Soken's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Short-Eared Owl _(Asio flammeus)_](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/grid_gallery_lightbox/public/Short-eared_Owl_g14-12-019_l.jpg?itok=d0Bv8jlh)  
**Name** : Anita (Strong/Without Guile)


	16. Jushiro

Jushiro 

No one was surprised when Kimi settled right on time, as a dog. Jushiro was a model child: respectful, loyal, friendly…everything that people with dog dæmons were reputed for. The only one who had any reservations was Jushiro himself, not about her form but about the color.

Why was she white?

In the time period of Jushiro's childhood, thousands of years before the Winter War, solid white was an abnormal color variation for dæmons in Japan and Soul Society. Physically, she stood out in the largely temperate climate where darker brown and brindled canines could camouflage. Culturally, her color was a bad omen, a symbol of funerals, mourning, and restless spirits. She even clashed with Jushiro; her pale fur and gaunt frame a sharp contrast to his black hair and fit body.

Then the sickness came.

Jushiro had never been a healthy child, but once he hit puberty, the spells of illness became more and more intense and debilitating. Over the course of only five or so years, his healthy complexion became wan and pale, and he lost weight nearly to the point of emaciation. He started coughing up blood and spending weeks at a time in bed. His dæmon was always a supporting presence at his side, but her form drew whispers of bad omens and death.

As the illness worsened, no matter what anyone did to slow it down, even Jushiro began to suspect her coloration meant he would suffer an early demise.

Then came 'The Attack', as he would grimly call it later. At the lowest of the low, the sickest he had ever been, he spent three days wheezing on blood, delirious and fighting for his life against his own body. Kimi remained on the bed at his side, panting heavily in shared pain. By the end of the second day, his chances of survival were so low that his family was making funeral arrangements.

However, late at night on the third day he finally regained lucidity and found himself able to breathe without coughing, albeit shallowly. When he opened his eyes, he immediately found his gaze drawn to his dæmon's concerned canine features. When it sunk in ( _They'd survived!)_ he pulled her into a tight hug and refused to let go until he'd fallen back asleep.

The next morning, when he saw a mirror for the first time in four days, he realized that his hair had turned the exact same color as Kimi's fur.

* * *

Jushiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [White Akita ](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)_[(Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)  
_**Name** : Kimi (Honorable/Noble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. According to wikipedia; "Throughout Asia, in China, Japan, Korea and other countries, white is the color of mourning and funerals." It is also a symbol of purity.
> 
> 2\. According to the official character book (as cited by the bleach wikia), it is canon that Jushiro's hair changed from black to white over a three day bout of illness when he was younger. That is why his eyebrows are black while his hair is white.


	17. Uryu

Uryu 

The second that Soken Ishida died, Uryu knew.

He was huddled in the bushes, Mitzi clutched tight to his chest as something small and fluffy, watching and waiting for his grandfather to win. Because sensei was a _Quincy_ and the best archer _ever_. How could he possibly _not_ win?

But the shinigami weren't coming, and more hollows were arriving, and Uryu's grip kept getting tighter and tighter but Mitzi didn't notice, and one of the hollows got Anita's _wing,_ and _oh God she_ _ **screamed**_ **...**

And then the other hollow caught her in its mouth and _bit down._

Uryu doesn't even have time to cry out before Soken collapses, the golden Dust that had been his dæmon dissolving between the hollow's jaws. Mitzi is not so restrained; when Anita dies, the tiny dæmon _shrieks_ in horror from between Uryu's hands, giving voice for both of them.

Then the shinigami are there…but they are _horrible_ and as Uryu listens, still paralyzed and beginning to tremble with shock, he _learns._

He learns what shinigami are really like, and what they did, and how _they_ are the ones responsible for what he just saw.

And then they _steal his grandfather's soul_.

* * *

It is Ryuken who discovers his father's dead body, long-since cold and dæmon-less, and his young son, curled in the bushes and shaking from shock and exposure. Between his shifts at the hospital and Uryu's extracurricular activities, it had taken eighteen hours and a call from the school before Ryuken even noticed they were missing.

Two days later, Uryu pulls out of shock. When he tells his father what he saw, Ryuken informs him that it was his grandfather's fault and Soken should not have interfered with the shinigami.

For the first time, Uryu truly _hates_ his father.

After that, everything changes.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Soken's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Short-Eared Owl _(Asio flammeus)_](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/grid_gallery_lightbox/public/Short-eared_Owl_g14-12-019_l.jpg?itok=d0Bv8jlh)  
**Name** : Anita (Strong/Without Guile)

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Eastern Imperial Eagle ( _Aquila heliaca_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2e/Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg/220px-Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg)**Name** : Mayumi (True Bow [archery])


	18. Shunsui

Shunsui 

Newcomers to the Eighth Division always seem to have expectations about their captain's dæmon. They've heard, of course, that she is some sort of bear, but most believe that she will act prim and proper, domesticated to the point of being tame.

But being a captain is a bloody and dangerous job, one that operates almost completely in the shadows. Any battle that requires the strength of a captain contains enough danger and moral ambiguity to be censored from the academy history books. Where the new soldiers see a figurehead and an officer, the other captains see an experienced fighter, and opponents see a deadly, merciless killer.

Chi's form is far more a reflection of the reality than the expectation, but she is very good at pretending otherwise.

At first glance, she is big and lazy. Most days she can be found sprawled out on her back in the nearest sunbeam, the white marking on her chest bared for the world to see along with her ridiculously fluffy ruff. If Shunsui has managed to sneak away from paperwork, he is leaning against her belly with a sake bottle in his hand. At more than five and a half feet long from nose to base of tail, she is longer than many shinigami are tall.

At second glance, she is one of the biggest dæmons in the Gotei 13, with almost four hundred pounds of pure muscle on her frame. She is armed with inches long claws and fangs capable of crunching effortlessly through bone, and can move as easily through trees as on the ground.

Enemies of the shinigami quickly learn that this is not an idle threat.

* * *

Shunsui's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear ](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)_[(Ursus thibetanus)](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)  
_**Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)


	19. Uryu

Uryu 

It's their first solo hunt since Soken's death, and they are fleeing, forced to retreat too quickly to retaliate. (They might be better at this if Ryuken hadn't _forbidden them from practicing_. But now that they're on their own, they can do whatever they want.) When the hollow lashes out, it means business, and Mitzi is determined not to be scared. She steels herself for an attack…but it is _Uryu_ who cries out in pain and, without stopping to think, his dæmon instinctively dives at the threat.

Her wings are too big and broad, eyes too far-sighted… _She's not going to make it, Uryu is going to be killed..._ Without a conscious decision, she _shifts_ , feeling her way into a form that feels _right_.

Now she is small but streamlined, built for speed and agility. She darts around the monster, easily evading attacks that would have killed her before. Her maneuvering distracts it until Uryu can summon his bow and put an arrow through its mask.

* * *

Uryu pants with exhaustion, grinning at the success of their hunt. It lasts until he sees his dæmon, swooping down to land on a low wall next to him.

"Mitzi?" His voice is strangled. "Why…?"

"Did you see that dive? It was awesome!" she flutters her wings happily. "Did you know that owls can't see very well in the daytime? And their wings are good at soaring, but can't bend quickly? This is…"

"Are you…staying that way?"

"Staying? You mean-." She stops, concentrates, and then freezes in realization. "Yeah, actually. This feels right. This is it."

Uryu swallows, unable to quell an illogical feeling of betrayal. She was supposed to be an owl…for _Sensei._ This form is a diurnal predator, more closely related to his father's dæmon than his grandfather's.

"Well?"

He looks down to find her staring at him expectantly. "What?"

She scoffs. "What do I look like?"

"Oh." He reaches out so she can perch on his hand and brings her closer for inspection. She isn't very big; at a little over a foot in length and only eight or nine ounces in weight, he can easily manage her with one hand. "You're mostly bright chestnut brown, with pale feathers on your underside."

"That's dull."

He tries to smile through his disappointment, petting her feathers tentatively. "Some feathers are tipped with black, along with your tail and wings. Lots of spots and bars." He smirks. "And your head is blue."

"What…seriously?"

He nods. "It's very…dramatic."

She shoots him a wry look, eyeing his carefully embroidered Quincy cloak and hand-sewn white uniform.

"That sounds about right."

Uryu huffs in irritation and embarrassment, reaching up to adjust his glasses, but his slight smile is encouraging.

Mitzi preens, satisfaction obvious. Uryu might be disappointed now, but he'll come around. This is who they are, and it's a relief to finally know what that means.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ ) _  
_](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800)**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)


	20. Renji

Renji 

Renji has always wanted to protect Rukia. Ever since they were just bratty little kids living on the streets of Rukongai, he knew he would do anything in his power to keep her safe.

The only problem was that she didn't _want_ to be kept safe. She was forever getting into trouble, putting herself in harm's way to keep the other kids happy and fed. Sometimes she even saved _him_ , if he'd done something particularly stupid (usually trying to impress her). Even her dæmon seemed to be in on it; the forms that Wataru took were fast and small, fleet on their feet in a way his Audrey could not match. She was drawn to bigger forms, more suited to scrapping in the street than outrunning and outwitting an opponent.

Unlike children with families and steady homes (or at least steady incomes), the forms that street kids' dæmons chose to shift between were practical rather than whimsical. Having a dæmon that could change from small enough to carry on his shoulder to big enough to scare off a bandit had saved Renji on more than one occasion. In fact, some of his friends were killed when their dæmons settled, because they could no longer steal or fight as effectively, and bandits were always quick to take advantage of their vulnerable state.

For this reason, Renji considered himself lucky that his dæmon held off until after he entered the academy to settle, and that when she did it was into a (relatively) socially acceptable form. She was fierce and strong, with striking colors and keen senses, but not too big or dangerous for the other students to accept. She was _perfect._

That is, until Rukia was adopted as a Kuchiki.

Suddenly his childhood friend wouldn't come anywhere near him and Audrey seemed wild and uncouth, her colors garish and proportions strange. A dog would have been better; a _wild_ dog was just a stray in disguise and Kuchikis were known for their attraction to beautiful, purebred dæmons. Anything else was only fit for the working class: _peasants_.

When he watched Rukia walk away with Wataru cuddled in her arms as an elegant white bundle, leaving him behind in favor of her new 'brother', he knew that she had finally outrun him for the last time and that she didn't want or need him anymore.

He didn't notice her dæmon's small face peek over her shoulder, watching him leave with regret.

* * *

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species** : [African Wild Dog ( _Lycaon pictus_ ) _  
_](https://c402277.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/photos/10341/images/hero_small/wild_dogs-web.jpg?1447180370)**Name** : Audrey (Noble Strength)

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ )](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD)  
**Name** : Wataru (Navigation)

 


	21. Kisuke

Kisuke 

Unlike most people who had dæmons that figured heavily into folklore, Kisuke Urahara took no offense when he was stereotyped by his dæmon's form. In fact, after coming to the human world, he went out of his way to play up the similarities between Kagami and her fictional counterparts (and himself).

Local humans saw a tanuki and immediately assumed he was mischievous but harmless, taking the purely topical interpretation and ignoring the far more dangerous implications of shape-shifting and treachery. Some even thought he was mentally handicapped, and that his signature attire was a failed attempt at the disguises that tanuki were famous for. His foolish grin and absentminded manner did nothing to dissuade them.

Customers from the west never seemed to recognize Kagami's species. Over the years, she'd been mistaken for a dog, a cat, a fox, a raccoon, a big weasel, a small badger, and on one memorable occasion, a very tiny bear. When they were informed otherwise, they laughed and often tipped extra, for luck.

Conversely, the shinigami could _only_ see the dangerous implications. Once, when he'd been a respected captain and an accepted member of their community, they had considered his dæmon more of a dog than anything else, ignoring the reality that she was as closely related to wolves and foxes as to domestic canines. However, when he was betrayed and accused of the unthinkable, every positive aspect of his character was rejected. He became known as the embodiment of all of the dangerous and negative traits folkloric tanuki and wild dæmons are known for. Very few shinigami considered the fact that, even in the old tales, 'ambiguous' is a more accurate description than 'negative', and 'dangerous' is not the same as 'evil'.

Over time, Urahara came to understand and appreciate both sides of the argument, and play them against each other when it was necessary (or funny).

By driving him into exile, the soul reapers forced him to develop the very same skills they inaccurately accused him of having in the first place.

* * *

Kisuke's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ ) _  
_](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg)**Name** : Kagami (Mirror)


	22. Unohana

Unohana 

No one ever assumed Retsu Unohana was harmless.

She was a quiet woman with sure hands and a calm demeanor, beautiful in a dignified sort of way, and best known for her miraculous healing abilities. Those who had not met her would never understand how a woman described as such could be perceived with intense fear and respect, especially when she didn't even carry a zanpakuto. Those who had ever stood in her presence knew she didn't _need_ a sword to strike terror into the hearts of even the eleventh division. Her smile was more than enough.

And if that was not enough evidence, a single glance at her dæmon would prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Kamau padded on silent paws behind his person, long tail flicking casually and eyes nonchalantly observing dæmons in passing. He watched as they froze or fled back to their humans in instinctive terror. The braver ones stood their ground but lowered their eyes. Very few could bring themselves to hold his gaze for any length of time. Even though his face was expressionless, one could easily imagine his smirk at their reactions.

Still, despite his fearsome form, Kamau was willing to spend his days sitting patiently next to his person's desk and letting the sun warm his fur. He was rarely called upon to interact with the dæmons of patients and division members, but when he did he was courteous and pleasant. No one was relaxed in his presence, but most people believed he was controlled and had lost his desire for blood and battle over the years. These days, he acted more like a giant housecat than a top predator capable of leaping fifty feet in one jump, to snap the neck of prey four times his size.

It took a sharp and experienced eye to notice the wistful expression on his face whenever Zaraki and Nergui stumbled in, laughing and covered in blood, or when the scents and sounds of battle somehow reached his ears.

* * *

Unohana's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg)**Name** : Kamau (Quiet Warrior)

Zaraki's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Honey Badger ( _Mellivora capensis_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2017-03/honey_badger_02.jpg)**Name** : Nergui (No Name)


	23. Chad

Chad 

Sonia didn't like fighting.

It was something Chad noticed when he was a young thug living with his grandfather in Mexico. No matter how many other children he bullied, or how uneven the fights were, his dæmon refused to participate offensively. Not from lack of capability; she still transformed into large forms to protect herself or Chad; but from choice. Even when he fought against equal opponents (which were rare, even at that age) she preferred to watch from the sidelines.

When he asked her why, she told him it just didn't feel right.

Maybe that was why Abuelo never gave up on him; he saw Sonia's lack of aggression mirrored in Chad somehow.

For a while, De la Rosa's teachings fell on deaf ears; Chad had no interest in being kind, not when bullying worked so much better. It was only after the old man took a beating meant for Chad that he came to understand and accept his words. The golden coin that came out of that encounter became his inspiration and lucky charm.

* * *

Years later, only a month or so before moving to Japan, Chad found himself fingering that same golden coin, turning it over and over in his hands while sitting at his grandfather's bedside. De la Rosa had asked him to leave; he knew he was dying, and wanted to spare his grandson the grief of watching; but Chad was unwilling to let him die alone. He remained, even as his grandfather's breaths came quieter and shallower, and as Dust slowly began to appear in the air around his dæmon. Sonia was curled around her as a coyote, trying to provide comfort, but the old armadillo had not moved for over three days and it was unlikely she could feel anything.

They both watched in sad silence as Abuelo's breaths finally stuttered to a halt, and Maria gave a last quiet sigh before dissolving completely. Chad closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks, and Sonia gave a mournful, yipping wail. It was taken up by the wild prairie wolves on the surrounding hills until the entire village resounded with the cries of coyotes.

Chad hugged his dæmon close, burying his face in her fur, even as the other townsfolk started to yell in confusion and fear at the cacophony and the coyotes were forced to end their symphony from fear of the humans. He made a silent vow, coin still clutched tightly in his hand, to never forget his Grandfather's words and to live his life by the morals he'd learned.

Sonia never shifted again.

* * *

De la Rosa's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Nine-banded Armadillo ( _Dasypus novemcinctus_ )](https://www.nwf.org/-/media/NEW-WEBSITE/Shared-Folder/Wildlife/Mammals/mammal_nine-banded-armadillo_600x300.ashx)  
**Name** : Maria (Beloved/Love/Wished-for Child/Of the Sea/Bitter)

Chad's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Coyote ( _Canis latrans_ ) _  
_](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:300x300/45/125545-004-BB8F48B2.jpg)**Name** : Sonia (Wisdom)

* * *


	24. Mayuri

Mayuri 

Dæmons are an expression of a human's inner self; their 'soul', if you will. In fairytales, it is common for a person who is 'pure of heart' to look comely but have a beautiful, majestic dæmon. Similarly, the truly evil villains tend to hide their ugly, malformed dæmons to conceal their nature from the world.

These are only stories, though; fables created to entertain children. Adults grow to understand that hidden dæmons are actually a sign of a fragile or small form. If a dæmon can be easily accidentally killed, no one will fault its person for keeping it close and safe. In fact, there are special pockets and cases created for just that purpose. But there is still a visceral discomfort that comes from seeing a person without a dæmon, regardless of logic.

* * *

It is a telling fact that no one has seen Mayuri Kurotsuchi's dæmon since he was released from prison over a century ago. Members of his squad _claim_ that they've seen it, but none of their accounts match up.

None of them have imagined the true horror of Mayuri's… _situation._

He does not believe in morals or souls, only cold hard science and satisfying his own perverse sense of curiosity. The travesties he commits against innocents would be inexcusable to a normal human being but, to Mayuri, there is nothing to excuse. He does not believe he is doing anything wrong.

Once, his dæmon might have held him back, but that was before he went to prison and realized that her existence was a weakness and a detriment to his goals. The first thing he did once he was free was undergo Separation so that he could lock her out of the lab while he was working. But she was as smart as he was and easily snuck in to ridicule him for his choices and actions, so he went a step further.

Deep in the bowels of the twelfth division, in a lab that no one even knows exists, he locked her in an empty specimen cage.

Originally, it was done in a fit of pique and wasn't supposed to be permanent, but he quickly learned how good it felt to be on his own, without her disapproving presence on his shoulder. Besides, the longer she spent in the cage, the more he thought there was something wrong with her. Her fur became thin and patchy and she lost weight, she starting hissing and snarling at him while trying to (in her own words) 'drum some sense into his skull', and she became more like a wild animal than a dæmon. In time, she stopped talking altogether and he stopped visiting.

Occasionally, he would miss her clever paws helping him with his experiments, her sharp eyes and nose picking out things not even he could see, but the nostalgia always passed quickly. In time, it stopped happening altogether.

* * *

Mayuri's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Aye-aye ( _Daubentonia madagascariensis_ ) _  
_](https://www.denverzoo.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/aye-aye-3.jpg)**Name** : Nyx (Night/Daughter of Chaos)

 


	25. Tessai

Tessai 

If someone had told Tessai a century ago that his destiny was to work at a sweetshop run by his old friend Kisuke, and to spend his free time babysitting super powered human children, he would have directed the speaker to the Fourth's mental health division with great concern.

Until that night ( _that horrible night, when all illusions were stripped away from Aizen and the shinigami alike_ ), both of them were model shinigami, the sort that instructors held up as examples. Relatively young, smart, loyal, skilled, friendly, quickly promoted, canine dæmons (an 'approved' form)…everything the Gotei 13 looked for. Tessai spent his days in the kido corp filling out paperwork and networking with intellectual equals, friends who often assisted him in his projects.

Now…

* * *

"Tencho…" He rumbled worriedly as the test tube in Urahara's hand began to bubble ominously and Fiducia whined, big head resting on the waist-high lab table next to the smaller form of Kagami.

"No, no…! That's _supposed_ to happen!"

_In the background Ururu and Jinta bickered; his brash insults matched by her quiet whispers. Alexandra circled as a mockingbird, cawing and diving at Varick who was huddled on the ground as a mouse._

When the bubbling got more intense, Fiducia's grumbled suspiciously and Tessai casually placed a hand on Kisuke's shoulder, ready to snatch and shunpo.

"It's quite the reaction, isn't it?" Obviously excited, the shopkeeper started taking notes and his dæmon sniffed at the tube and nodded.

_Varick eventually lost his temper and leapt straight up, transforming into an eagle and lashing out with talons almost as big as Alexandra's body. Jinta's dæmon squawked in protest and fell to the ground as a cat, hissing angrily._

"Oh dear…" He had less than a second to process Urahara's sheepish tone. Thankfully, the reaction was reflex by now.

Tessai lunged, grabbed Kisuke by the scruff, and shunpo-ed out of the room to throw himself over the kids as a shield while Fiducia matched his actions with the dæmons.

The explosion was big enough to blow out three walls and half the ceiling, but it wasn't the biggest they'd endured.

After a long moment of noise and heat, then silence, Tessai stood up with a child in each arm and Kisuke climbed back to his feet, pouting childishly at the rough treatment. Kagami and Fiducia shook the dust and grit from their fur while the youngsters staggered around, trying to regain their equilibrium. The shop would need extensive work, but everyone was okay.

As Tessai went to get a dustpan, Urahara was already excitedly planning his next experiment, ideas and theories shooting rapid fire between him and his dæmon, and the kids were back to their squabbling as they picked half-burned candy out of the rubble (Ururu throwing it away, Jinta tossing it in his mouth).

It was nothing he had ever expected from his life, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Tessai's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Bullmastiff ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ ) _  
_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12212353/Bullmastiff-on-White-05.jpg)**Name** : Fiducia (Confidence/Trust)

Kisuke's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Tanuki ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ )](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg) _  
_**Name** : Kagami (Mirror)

Jinta's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Alexandra (Defender of the People)

Ururu's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Varick (Honorable Defender)


	26. Byakuya

Byakuya

The noble clans of Soul Society have a history of superiority, stretching back to long before the creation of the Gotei 13 and shinigami. They believe themselves the core of the afterlife and a higher quality of being than other souls, closer in nature to the Spirit King than their peers in Rukongai (although the King has never confirmed any such claim). As such, they consider it their responsibility to rule over those below them in status, and many go into political positions in the Central 46 to exercise that innate right.

Due to their typically snooty attitude, it is not surprising that they prize certain types of dæmons over others. 'Noble' dæmons are elegant, purebred, and/or uniform black or white, and act according to strict protocols just like their humans. It is unheard of for a noble's dæmon to express itself in public; personal interactions and expressions of emotion are restricted to behind closed doors. A noble and his or her dæmon must be untouchable, poised and proper at all times.

In the last 50 years or so, Byakuya Kuchiki has done his best to follow and uphold this honorable tradition.

Before _that,_ he was an absolute hellion.

Byakuya gave the entire Kuchiki clan a collective headache when he was a teenager, by tearing around Seireitei chasing Yoruichi (another black sheep of the clans), arguing with the seated shinigami, and just generally refusing to be contained. Tomoe was no help; she ran at his side, yapping and barking in emphasis, panting after exercise, wagging her tail when happy, snarling when angry, and looking as ruffled and exuberant as a normal dog, not an untouchable noble dæmon.

One would hardly guess she was a pure bred Kai Ken, the rarest and most ancient Japanese dog breed, known for being intelligent, agile, brave, and loyal. For decades, the Kuchiki clan heads took solace in the fact that at least she was a _proper_ dæmon, even if she didn't act like it. (For a few years in Byakuya's adolescence, they were terrified she would settle as something pedestrian like a raccoon or a common mutt.)

These days, Tomoe is far more likely to act with the poise of a noble's dæmon than a teen's exuberance, but she is not so changed that she won't give Audrey a gentle nip for unruly behavior, or Wataru a comforting nuzzle when no one is looking.

* * *

Byakuya's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Kai Ken/Tiger Dog ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ ) _  
_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204814/Kai-Ken-History-03.jpg) **Name** : Tomoe (Blessing)

Renji's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [African Wild Dog ( _Lycaon pictus_ ) _  
_](https://c402277.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/photos/10341/images/hero_small/wild_dogs-web.jpg?1447180370) **Name** : Audrey (Noble Strength)

Rukia's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ )](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD)  
 **Name** : Wataru (Navigation)


	27. Ichigo

Ichigo

It was three days after Hikari and Ichigo realized she was settled (a week and a half since it actually happened) and so far no one else knew. It wasn't because they were ashamed of her form or anything, far from it, but it just never seemed to come up…and besides, what would his father think? He was only ten years old, and everyone knows that only dysfunctional kids settle early.

In the end, it didn't matter how 'casual' Ichigo acted or how many chairs and tables Hikari skulked under; it was a secret they couldn't keep.

Isshin managed to corner his son after school with enthusiastic 'special training' and queries about his day and Mizuki trotted in behind him, tongue lolling in good natured humor. Eyes sparkling, she sought out Hikari (as she normally did when Isshin was talking to Ichigo). Before the younger dæmon could flee, Mizuki managed to hook a foreleg around her middle and tug her out into the open.

"What are you doing down there, Kiddo? Come say hi!"

Hikari grumbled, trying to scoot out of the affectionate grip as the older dæmon nuzzled the top of her head.

"Stop it! I'm fine!"

Mizuki chuckled then gave a single long lick, straight up Hikari's back to her head, mussing up her fur and making it stand on end.

" _Mi~iz!_ "

The shepherd chuckled at Hikari's yowl of annoyance and waited for the younger dæmon to shift into something smaller, or something without fur, and scuttle away.

Instead, the leopard cat shook herself off irritably and began to lick the fur down, grooming with efficiency that spoke of practice.

Mizuki paused and tilted her head, expression suddenly serious. She observed for a long moment, occasionally sniffing at Ichigo and Hikari, before her eyes widened and she stepped back to Hikari, burying her nose in the fur at the back of the smaller creature's neck (ignoring the resulting startled hiss) and inhaling deeply. She _knew_ that scent.

"Are you _crazy?_ What're you-!"

"You've settled _._ " There was no confusion or hesitation in Mizuki's tone, just calm assurance. Hikari froze and, a few feet away, the conversation between Ichigo and Isshin came to an abrupt halt.

"I…" Startled and suddenly vulnerable, Hikari stuttered and hunched down, refusing to look at the other dæmon. "…uh…"

MIzuki nuzzled her gently. "You're beautiful, Hikari."

The wild cat flicked her ears and glanced up, wary but hopeful.

Mizuki smiled sadly and nodded. "Masaki and Haru would be so proud."

"My BABY!" Isshin suddenly bawled in the background, grabbing Ichigo in a tight embrace and spinning him around in a circle. "MY BABY IS A MAN!"

"DA~AD!" Ichigo broke away; face bright red with embarrassment, and escaped upstairs followed closely by his dæmon. He could hear his dad proclaiming loudly to Masaki's poster about the newest development and showering Ichigo with praise.

Hikari spent the next hour licking her fur back into shape. She purred the entire time.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Isshin's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Groenendael Belgian Shepherd (](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg) _[Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg)  
_ **Name** : Mizuki (Beautiful Moon)

Masaki's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Golden Retriever (](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12130118/Golden-Retriever-Standing1.jpg) _[Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12130118/Golden-Retriever-Standing1.jpg)  
_ **Name** : Haru (Clear Up/Spring/Sun/Sunlight)


	28. Yamamoto

Yamamoto 

There are whispers that spread through Rukongai, passing from soul to soul beneath the notice of shinigami, that Captain-Commander Yamamoto has a terrifying dæmon, with huge teeth and burning eyes, capable of breathing fire and killing with a mere glance. In the light of day, these whispers turn to more rational considerations (though not by much). Maybe he has a giant Bengal Tiger, one of the largest carnivores on the planet known for its sneaky attacks, deadliness, and willingness to take human prey. Or a giant bird of prey, like a phoenix, with a beak capable of ripping off a man's arm and talons that can tear through solid metal. A wolf is another common speculation; something _huge_ that has been extinct for millennia, with the same deadly traits as a tiger.

More moderate souls (generally those in the well-off sections of Rukongai who do not fear the shinigami quite as badly) are more likely to guess a large, protective breed of dog such as a Rottweiler or Deerhound, that has strong pack instincts and fights well, but on someone else's orders. After all, Yamamoto favors canines above all else when accepting shinigami into the Gotei 13; wouldn't it make sense if he had one?

If any of those souls ever encountered Yamamoto in person, they would be very confused.

At first glance, Kana has the body of a dog, but the stripes of a tiger and is as likely to hiss as to bark. A closer look reveals something…odd…about the proportions of her head and legs and a mouth that opens a full 120 degrees, with vicious teeth and a matching temper.

She is a thylacine, better known as a Tasmanian tiger or Tasmanian wolf but more closely related to a Tasmanian devil than any canine or feline, even though she shares apex predator traits with both. In the Living World, her species has been extinct for over 50 years, and it has been centuries since anyone recognized her appearance.

Kana has been alive a long time and long since stopped encountering other thylacine dæmons. When Yamamoto dies, her kind will be completely extinct.

* * *

Yamamoto's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Thylacine ( _Thylacinus cynocephalus_ ) _  
_](https://museumsvictoria.com.au/media/6017/tasmanian-tiger-3.jpg)**Name** : Kana (Powerful)

 


	29. Uryu

Uryu 

The first time Uryu visited his father after Mitzi settled, he walked through the hospital with the heavy steps and grim expression of a man on his way to be executed. He'd avoided the encounter for over a month, dreading his father's reaction. Uryu wasn't sure which would be worse; a cutting condemnation over her size or a smirk and an 'I told you so' since she wasn't an owl.

Either way, he wasn't looking forward to dealing with it.

But he needed Ryuken's signature for a school permission slip and he wasn't about to let his own issues get in the way of his class ranking.

"Uryu!" He jumped when Mitzi grabbed a beak-full of his hair and _yanked._

"What?" He brushed her aside irritably, nearly sweeping her off his shoulder, but she was undeterred.

"We're here. We've been here for five minutes." Sure enough, the office directly in front of him was his father's. "Is something wrong?"

He scowled and adjusted his glasses.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

In a reflection of Uryu's nerves, Mitzi took flight as soon as they crossed the threshold, circling near the ceiling and taking measure of Ryuken's office. Mayumi was sitting on a perch at the window, gazing out and refusing to acknowledge the frigid conversation at her back. She looked as regal as ever but there was an air of …tiredness, or perhaps detachment, that hadn't been there before. Mitzi had to squash a slight feeling of hurt when the older bird didn't even look up, but it was quickly followed by a flare of rebellious anger.

For a long moment, Mitzi watched and wondered before making up her mind and swooping down, daring to invade the perch and land mere inches away. It felt presumptuous, like she was declaring herself Mayumi's equal. Based on Ryuken's mood, she fully expected to be knocked away by a massive wing or ignored altogether.

But Mayumi stirred briefly at her arrival, as if coming out of a daze, and shot a short, dismissive glance in her direction.

Then did a harsh double-take and _whirled_ to stare in absolute surprise.

Mitzi fluffed her feathers and flexed her talons in discomfort.

"Mitzi…You're…"

"Yeah. So?" The kestrel growled, fluffing her feathers further, trying to look a bit bigger.

Something indescribable flickered through Mayumi's expression and Mitzi thought she was going to turn back to the window. Instead, the eagle reached forward slowly, almost delicately, and ran her beak through Mitzi's feathers.

It was a sign of care, of _pride._

Mitzi was so startled, she _squawked_ and fell off the perch, nearly hitting the floor before she recovered and zoomed back to Uryu's shoulder…where she met Ryuken's stunned gaze with her own.

"She's a…"

Deciding discretion was the greater part of valor, Uryu plucked the signed form out of his father's lax grip and left with only a hurried 'thank you' thrown over his (rapidly retreating) shoulder as a good bye.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ ) _  
_](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800)**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Eastern Imperial Eagle ( _Aquila heliaca_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2e/Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg/220px-Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg)**Name** : Mayumi (True Bow [archery])


	30. Ryuken

Ryuken 

"A kestrel."

Through the window of his office, Ryuken watched his son walk briskly away from the hospital, accompanied by a small form flying overhead. Eyes fixed on the same sight, Mayumi bobbed her head in a nod.

"She's not an owl."

They watched together for a long moment, until Mitzi and Uryu vanished around a corner. Then the human went to his computer and pulled up an email he'd recently gotten from the school.

The title read "CONGRATULATIONS!" and he'd originally dismissed it as another announcement about Uryu's academic achievements. Now that he actually opened it, he realized it was in celebration of Mitzi's settling. There were pictures, dates, and some 'helpful' links and articles with titles like 'What settling means for your child' and 'Accepting your child's dæmon'. He ignored the documents and moved straight to the pictures.

There were three. The first was of Mitzi alone and obviously posed, standing on a bird perch and glaring nervously at the camera. The second was of an uncomfortable, obviously annoyed Uryu holding a flimsy Xeroxed 'certificate' that was praising him for settling and had obviously been filled in by a teacher. The third was of Uryu and Mitzi together, standing almost naturally with Mitzi on Uryu's fist in a traditional falconer's pose with her wings fanned out as if she was about to lunge. It was obvious that she had shifted at the last moment, which had startled a genuine expression of startled amusement from Uryu and drawn their eyes to each other rather than the camera.

Ryuken gazed at the final picture for a long moment before hitting 'print'.

When he had the physical copy, he cut it carefully to size and placed it in the frame on his desk, behind his other picture (which was a well-kept secret from his son).

For a while he looked at both prints side by side; a happy, smiling child with a fluffy owlet sitting on his head in one and a gangly, awkward teenager accompanied by a small but fierce falcon in the other.

Then he calmly packed the photos away, lit a cigarette, leaned back in his chair, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Mayumi never moved from the window, her unwavering eyes still fixed on the point where Uryu and Mitzi had vanished.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ ) _  
_](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800)**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Ryuken's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Eastern Imperial Eagle ( _Aquila heliaca_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2e/Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg/220px-Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg)**Name** : Mayumi (True Bow [archery])


	31. Komamura

Komamura 

Sajin Komamura never doubted his humanity. Despite his…unusual…appearance, the very existence of his dæmon marked him as a man.

Others were not so accepting.

As a simple soul in Rukongai, he encountered prejudice in a variety of forms. Screams, yells, even riots greeted his appearance. Less volatile meetings usually resulted in slurs: monster, creature, animal, beast, demon, abomination… Each one made him want to put his ears back and whine unhappily. By far the most damaging encounters, to his pride and his soul, were when the dæmons of other souls accused Noriko of being fake, sometimes even attacking her to prove it. They were wrong, of course; falsifying a dæmon is impossible; and Noriko defeated them with ease, but the intent discouraged Sajin from interacting with humans more than was absolutely necessary.

Noriko chided him for it, telling him that somewhere, someone would be willing to accept them and he shouldn't be disheartened so easily. He was not so sure.

In the end, Noriko was proven right. Yamamoto-soutaicho saw past his appearance and welcomed him into the Gotei 13. However, he was the _only_ one who saw Sajin's face; immediately after being accepted, the giant wolf-man donned a permanent mask. He'd been granted a fresh start and he didn't want to screw it up. Maybe, if they got to know him without seeing his true face, they would accept him more readily.

It _worked_.

With his face hidden, the shinigamis' first impressions were of his abilities and his dæmon. Most took one look at the proud German Shepherd standing at his side, head high and morals strong, and immediately accepted him as a shinigami. The rest had only to talk to him, or observe his sword skills, to come to the same conclusion.

For the first time since he arrived in Rukongai, he _belonged._

It was everything he'd ever hoped for.

* * *

Komamura's Dæmon  
**Species** : [German Shepherd ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ ) _  
_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12213218/German-Shepherd-on-White-00.jpg)**Name** : Noriko (Law/Rule/Code/Ceremony)


	32. Orihime

Orihime 

At fifteen years of age, Orihime is the only one in her class without a settled dæmon.

She hasn't reached the age limit yet, isn't even at the point where teachers and other students begin whispering and wondering about her home life and state of mental health, but it still makes her feel like an outsider sometimes, or a silly child.

But Nobu doesn't mind, and he can usually cheer Orihime up. _He_ thinks it's amazing to be able to shift forms, and shows off all the time with her and their friends. Or, well, Tatsuki. And he used to do it with her brother. She _wishes_ he would be so outgoing around Ichigo and his friends, but her dæmon always hides bashfully when the orange-haired boy comes near. (Not that she's much better…she's had a bit of a crush on Ichigo for years.)

During classes, she will often watch the dæmons of her classmates, and wonder about Nobu's final form, but none of the animals she observes seem _right_.

Canines and felines are simply too big, too predatory. If there's one thing she knows about herself, it's that she does not like violence and her dæmon is as unnerved by carnivore forms as she is. Birds, especially small ones, are closer. Nobu enjoys zipping around the classroom as a woodpecker (a form he borrowed from Keigo's dæmon) and once he became a small falcon, copying a boy Orihime did not know.

(The boy was so startled that he jumped and tripped over a chair, nearly knocking his desk over in the process. His dæmon squawked and fluffed up to twice her size, in shock or embarrassment. Nobu felt so bad that he never tried the form again.)

Small mammals, like Mizuiro's rat and Chizuru's monkey are also close. They are quick on their feet and have clever paws, are small enough to be carried, and they look cuddly and cute. Not that Orihime would ever _dream_ of committing the taboo act of touching another person's dæmon, but Nobu is always more comforting as something small and furry.

But, if she thinks about it, having a settled dæmon just sounds so… _confining._ What if Nobu settles into a snake, like Sora's Yua, but gets stuck in a situation where he needs to use opposable thumbs? Or if he becomes a dog, like Tatsuki's Shin, and then needs to fit into a tiny space? Even if he chooses a small form, like Mizuiro's Minh, what if she needs him to protect her as something big?

In the end, Orihime just isn't ready yet, and she isn't eager for the day that she will be. Being unsettled is _much_ more practical (and fun).

* * *

Orihime's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)

Sora's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Japanese Striped Snake ( _Elaphe quadrivirgata_ ) _  
_](https://www.reptilefact.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Japanese-Striped-Snakes.jpg)**Name** : Yua (Tie/Bind/Love/Affection)

Tatsuki's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Fawn Boxer ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8c/Boxer.jgp.jpg)  
**Name** : Shin (Real/True)

Keigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Japanese Pygmy Woodpecker ( _Dendrocopos kizuki_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ec/Japanese_pygmy_woodpecker_in_Sakai%2C_Osaka%2C_February_2016.jpg)  
**Name** : Tomomi (Friend/Beautiful)

Mizuiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Black Fancy Rat ( _Rattus norvegicus_ ) _  
_](https://squeaksandnibbles.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/fancy-rats.jpg)**Name** : Minh (Bright/Clever)

Chizuru's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Common Squirrel Monkey (](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:500x350/86/9286-004-6AF1FC1B.jpg) _[Saimiri sciureus)](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:500x350/86/9286-004-6AF1FC1B.jpg)  
_**Name** : Airi (Love/Affection with Jasmine/Pearl)


	33. Aizen

Aizen

When Aizen first appeared in Soul Society, there was no dæmon at his side.

 _Soulless_ (he should have been called), _Monster, Evil…Separated,_ _ **Intercised**_ _…_ but such labels did not suit him. He was smart, polite, kind, and charming – everyone immediately assumed his dæmon was small and gentle, probably too timid to leave his pocket. In conversation, Aizen explained that she wasn't up to company - maybe later. Even other dæmons believed him and looked forward to 'next time'.

It was only after he left his district that they realized no one knew what his dæmon looked like.

* * *

The first person to die by Aizen's hand was a random bandit on a back road in Rukongai, a foolish thief who decided the harmless looking traveler would be an easy mark.

Aizen decided it was an invaluable opportunity to gather data on dæmons.

Within five minutes, the outlaw was thrashing on the ground, screaming variations on _'You monster!', 'Dæmons are SACRED!'_ , and _'She's my soul!'_.

From his position nearby, with his hands wrapped around the neck of the bandit's fox dæmon, Aizen found it surprisingly easy to ignore the severely injured man. Instead, he focused on how the not-animal in his hands gasped and trembled, whimpering in a decidedly human manner and flinching away from skin contact. Every time Aizen brushed his hands over the fox's smooth red coat, the creature's revulsion increased (if her human's retching and whining was an indicator). Personally, Aizen thought she was over-reacting; the sensation wasn't _pleasant_ , but it was easily ignorable.

When he was satisfied, he tightened his grip and watched with fascination as the animal gasped, Dust detaching from her fur in increasingly thicker clouds. He barely noticed her human's frantic screams and pleas until she dissolved completely and he fell silent, strangled to death without Aizen ever touching his neck.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" The voice belonged to a small owl with deep golden orange, nearly red, eyes in a nearby tree.

Aizen shrugged, hiding his surprise at her presence, and then smiled. "I was curious."

When she leapt into the air, it was instinct that made him extend his arm and shock that kept him from pulling it back once she landed on his bare wrist. As soon as she touched him, he understood.

"Where have you been?"

She shrugged. "You didn't need me."

"True. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Quite a lot. The shinigami have many secrets, and they do not consider a circling bird suspicious."

That would prove useful.

"What is your name?"

"You already know that."

For a moment he searched his mind for an answer. It didn't take long; it felt like he'd known it all along.

"Amaterasu."

She nodded and folded her wings back. "Bit obvious, don't you think?"

"We'll call you Aimi."

"They'll know my name eventually." There was no question in her tone, just absolute certainty.

A slow smile spread over Aizen's face. "Yes, they will."

* * *

Aizen's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Northern White-faced Owl [aka 'Transformer Owl'] ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_](https://www.shaldonwildlifetrust.org.uk/uploads/species_wf_owl.jpg)**Name** : Aimi (Love), short for Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)

* * *

1\. **Separation/Separated** \- It is possible for a human and his/her dæmon to undergo rituals that 'stretch' their connection until the dæmon is able to move freely, no longer bound to a 3 meter radius around the human. However, the process is difficult and extremely painful, and the secrets to surviving it are well kept by those few sects that still practice Separation. After death, there is no difference between souls that have undergone Separation and those that have not.

2\. **Intercision/Intercised** \- It is also possible to fully sever the connection between dæmon and human, but doing so is considered the worst form of torture imaginable. Unlike in Separation, where both beings survive unharmed, Intercision causes the death/dissolution of the dæmon and severe emotional, mental, and physical problems in the surviving human, who is typically in extreme agony and does not last more than three or four days without a dæmon. It is unknown what effect Intercision has on a soul after death.

3\. Touching another person's dæmon is an intimate act, only performed between the most serious and dedicated of lovers, and even then only with permission. To touch another person's dæmon without permission is a violation of the soul and is extremely unpleasant and invasive for the victim. It is a heinous crime even between bitter enemies in the heat of battle.


	34. Interlude: Academy Rescue

Interlude (Academy Rescue) 

It was their first practice mission and the freshmen academy students were absolutely _terrified…_ but in that excited, jittery way that actually felt good. They were eager to show that they knew and understood the material they had been taught, that they really were the top of their year, and that they deserved to go on such advanced missions.

I mean…it was a _real mission_ in the human world! Fighting _hollows_! (Granted, not real hollows, but someday they would be!)

The group exited the Senkaimon in a spate of nervous chatter, clustered in their assigned groups of three. Land-bound dæmons darted and gamboled about their humans' feet while those with wings fluttered and circled overhead, restless to get started. The chaperones, a trio of experienced sixth year students led by Shuhei Hisagi, were immediately obvious by their calm and focus, and the deference they and their dæmons were treated with.

After a few admonitions to calm down and pay attention, Hisagi passed out their assignments and the freshmen branched off.

As the group comprised of Renji, Kira, and Hinamori set off for their assigned practice area, the humans discussed their plans and strategies excitedly and their dæmons reacted… characteristically to the situation. Audrey darted ahead and back, pressing the boundaries of her connection with Renji and figuratively nipping at their heels while Leala hopped impatiently at Kira's side (landing _on_ his feet a few times in her eagerness to hear the humans' discussion). Batu fluttered in circles around Hinamori's head, occasionally landing on her shoulder long enough to pipe up with an idea or two of his own.

Just after they passed the border of their assigned area, Audrey froze; ears pricked and nose in the air.

"Wait! Wait…Can you hear that?"

The humans immediately stopped and Batu came to rest on his person's shoulder. Leala stood up on her hind legs, long ears twitching erratically.

"I hear it." She whispered. "It's scratching. Up _there_." She pointed her nose at the top of a neighboring building.

Audrey nodded and lowered her head, slinking forward in a hunter's pose.

"High ground…the second strategy we discussed would probably be best." Kira murmured, hand clenched around the hilt of his zanpakuto. His dæmon twitched her ears nervously.

"Sounds good to me!" Already moving in Audrey's wake, Renji had his eyes fixed on the building and Zabimaru drawn. He was only slightly better than his dæmon at concealing his eagerness. With a determined nod, Hinamori and Batu took to the air, intending to circle around and cut their quarry off.

Renji caught sight of the dummy-hollow first (as they'd planned) at the very edge of the roof. Its eyes were dark and it looked more like one of the academy models than an active opponent…but one of those wouldn't be on the practice grounds. His behavior mirrored that of his dæmon as she crouched low, slinking forward and beginning to circle to surround their prey. But the second Renji inched within a swordslength, the automaton rumbled to life, running away with an awkward, mechanical gait. Audrey reacted first; she cursed and shot forward with a high-pitched cry, trying to drive it in the direction Kira was waiting. Renji assisted with a simple, hastily formed kido. Unfortunately, with his dubious aim, the attack blew the corner off the roof but didn't even scratch the dummy-hollow – it crawled down the wall like a spider, in the wrong direction.

"Crap! Hinamori, coming your way!"

In position to act as Kira's backup, Momo hadn't expected to take an active part in the battle but she was ready. Gamely, she jumped up over the lip of the roof, already rehearsing the words and motions for a good kido in her head. Batu murmured them in sync as he circled overhead, trying not to distract her but preparing to help as best he could. At the sight of a 'hollow' coming right at her, she took a deep breathe, reminding herself that she _knew_ how to do this, it was _only_ a test, and the hollow wouldn't _really_ try to eat her. She kept her cool and managed to wait until the exact right moment to shout the incantation, recited in sync by Batu two meters over her head.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho, Red Flame Cannon!"

Bright red flames exploded forth, overwhelming the 'hollow' and finally diverting it in the direction they had planned.

"Kira-kun!"

Already waiting and observing, Kira was ready – he leapt into the air as soon as the kido proved successful and came down when the 'hollow' reached the edge of the roof. Its mask was split cleanly in two by Wabisuke, just as they'd planned.

He landed lightly, sheathing his sword and smiling as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"We did it!" Leala quietly elated, landing softly next to him. "We killed a hollow!"

"Not a real hollow."

She scoffed. "Close enough! They're modeled after the real thing, you know."

"Kira!" He turned as Renji ran up and Hinamori jumped down from the roof. Renji (naturally) immediately started commenting on how easy it was and how he _could_ have done it himself but the other two just laughed and ribbed him good naturedly. They all knew it was their teamwork that made it so easy, and as the adrenaline wore off, their giddy pride and exultation sunk in. It was mirrored in the actions of their dæmons; preening, tail-wagging, and high-hopping dominated the actions of their companions. There was a momentary hiccup when all three seemed to sense something, pausing to scent the air, but nothing came of it, so their good spirits stayed high.

* * *

Back at the gathering spot, things were not running so smoothly. For some reason, Adair had been antsy ever since they exited the Senkaimon; she couldn't say why, but every few minutes the ferret would stand on her hind legs, small ears rotating and nose sniffing in search of a threat. Normally, Hisagi might have tried to calm her down, but this time he was equally ill at ease – something about this mission just felt _wrong._ He knew his fellow chaperones were affected by his dour mood, but they bolstered each other up with reassurances about the guard towers and the safety measures taken to protect the freshmen. But the words fell flat; their dæmons, a beagle and a maine coon, pressed close by the sides of their people, staring out at the darkness with wary eyes.

Hisagi was relieved when the exercise wound down and started calling the mission in when only half of the students were back. It was a bit premature, but not enough to warrant a reprimand.

Ten minutes later, when all but one of the groups were back and the Barrier Unit still hadn't responded despite repeated attempts at establishing contact, Hisagi knew something was wrong.

And then, _everything_ went wrong.

Kanizawa turned, screamed his name, and then she was _dead_ ; her dæmon exploded into Dust as a giant blade longer than Hisagi was tall speared her chest. A hollow…it was a monster, bigger than any he'd ever seen! Screams burst out behind him, from dæmon and human throats, drawing his attention to the first years, but before he could do anything more than draw his sword and wonder fleetingly how it had gotten so _close_ , Aoga and his cat lunged forward, screaming for vengeance.

"Aoga!"

And then he was _gone_ , just like Kanizawa, dæmon reduced to Dust in the air. Adair snarled a shaky curse at his feet, one clawed paw taking hold of his hakama to keep herself upright as she turned and screeched at the terrified freshmen.

"Go! Run!"

Finally remembering his duties, and realizing he was the only chaperone left (He was responsible for these kids!) Hisagi shouted as urgently and officiously as he could.

"Run! Get as far away as possible!"

"They're going." Adair kept her eyes on them as Hisagi watched the hollow, shouting into his communicator for backup, yelling all the information he could on the hope someone would be able to hear him. And then…

_Is that a cero?!_

No, not a cero, but an energy attack with enough punch to knock him down and nearly out.

"Up, Shuhei! We need to keep moving!" Adair kept him going, reaching forward to groom the blood from his face when his eye was injured and leading him as well as she could…but her legs were tiny and the monster was _huge_. They distracted it, keeping it away from the freshmen (now mostly gone, thank god) and fighting with enough ferocity to make any taicho proud… but unless backup arrived in the next ten seconds, they knew they would meet the same fate as Kanizawa and Aoga.

With a snarl fixed on his face and Adair hissing and growling at his feet, Hisagi lunged into battle again and again, taking injury after injury and _praying_ he could keep the monster occupied until backup arrived. Even if he fell at that point, at least the freshmen would be okay.

But the monster wasn't out of tricks yet; the giant blade on its arm transformed into five, each just as long and sharp as the first.

"Shit." Adair hissed, but they couldn't give up. They COULDN'T.

"Is that all you got?!" Hisagi readied himself for the blow, knowing there was no way he could survive on his own…

And then he _wasn't_ alone.

Three forms and three dæmons; two men and a woman with a dog, a hare, and a bird that he recognized from his charges. Some of the freshmen had come back!

"You…!"

They babbled their apologies, but he only paid attention to their swords, protecting him with all their strength. And then they cast shakkaho perfectly in sync and actually managed to hurt the hollow, a feat few seated shinigami could manage. _These three are going to be strong._

"This way!" Adair jumped up on her hind legs, waving her paws to get their attention. "Come on!"

"Right!"

The four of them ran for all they were worth, panting raggedly. Hinamori held Batu to her chest instead of letting him fly, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up at such low altitudes, and Hisagi swept Adair up onto his shoulder, letting her curl her long body around his neck and dig her prickling claws into his skin to hang on. After getting settled, she twined her tiny hand-paws into his hair and twisted upright to stand with her hind legs braced on his neck, swiveling her head around to search for threats. Leala and Audrey were both built for long term speed and had no trouble outpacing everyone else. All of them were yelling frantically at each other, terrified but trying to muscle through it and Hisagi eventually shouted over all of them, bringing everyone up to date with the scant information he had.

Even with four of them, it would be impossible to take on a hollow that big and powerful, so the best they could hope for was to keep ahead of it until back up arrived and then…then…

_Hollows._

Not one. _Ten._ He hadn't sensed _any_ of them.

"What…What the hell…" He was too flabbergasted and horrified to be scared, but his training kept his zanpakuto up and a battle-ready glare on his face.

The freshmen had no such training. Renji and Hinamori were both terrified and dealing with it, but Kira was trembling and verbalizing his fear in louder and more panicked tones. His sword was already wavering and it was only a matter of time until he stopped being useful altogether and became a liability. His dæmon was pressed against the ground, ears flat back against her head and the whites of her eyes showing all around.

It was when the first hollow, the ringleader that killed Aoga and Kanizawa, stepped forward to make its first move that Kira finally snapped. His soft cries about not wanting to die turned into a despairing scream that could only rile the hollows to greater aggression.

But _something_ shot out of the darkness, a beam of light that hissed through the air like steel, bisecting the hollow's mask faster than the eye could follow. The giant monster that had terrorized them fell back, mask shattered.

Everyone; hollow, dæmon, and shinigami; turned as one to the newcomers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We came to rescue you."

* * *

Hinamori's eyes widened at the sight of Aizen-taicho and his lieutenant swooping out of the shadows like avenging angels come to make things right, followed above by a shadowy dæmon with silent wings and below by a quicksilver flash of fur. Batu chirped quietly from where he was still clutched, trembling, in Hinamori's shaky grip. She didn't really hear what Aizen-taicho said; she just stared up into his eyes as he placed a hand on her head and smiled, an expression just for _her_ , and she knew everything was going to be okay. Whatever he said, the other students relaxed as well so it must have been reassuring.

They watched, even the dæmons dead silent, as Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama walked right up to the hollows and destroyed them with less effort than Hinamori had needed for the dummy hollow (had that only been twenty minutes ago?). Aizen-taicho didn't even draw his sword.

"They're amazing." Batu breathed, for her ears only. She nodded, knowing he was watching the captain's elegant owl dæmon, renowned for her gentle wisdom and good temper, but keeping her own eyes fixed on the man she was rapidly growing to idolize. When the final hollow was dead, he turned and gave another smile, just for her.

"We could've taken them." Audrey grumbled, panting but finally sitting down and starting to relax.

"Shut up." Leala's voice was muffled from where her head was buried in the crook of Kira's elbow. As soon as she could move, she'd jumped into his arms and refused to leave. The shock tremors still running through her body were so bad they were shaking Kira as well…or maybe his were shaking her?

The freshmen huddled together, exhausted and only just beginning to understand what they had endured.

* * *

Gin stayed in the background, picking through the blood and debris left by the hollows without much interest. The kids, especially the girl, were already infatuated with Aizen so his 'captain' would deem this exercise a success. If nothing else, having minions would be interesting. And hopefully this would prove to the soutaicho that Gin was finally ready to become a full-fledged captain. A position would have to open up first, but 'accidents' tended to be fairly common around the silver-haired man. (Not his captain, oh no, they _must_ be Gin's fault because Aizen was _amazing_ and _perfect_ and _would never hurt a fly_. The irony was disgusting.) He didn't really want to be a shinigami taicho but he knew it was a part of Aizen's plans, and getting some acknowledgement of his power and skill would be a nice change.

He snuck another look at the group of students, trying to spot which one would be his lieutenant. Not the red-head – too brash, the girl only had eyes for Aizen, and he couldn't see himself working with the tattooed kid (69? _Really?_ ). That left blondie, the one that had broken first and the only one who screamed.

He could work with that.

"Whaddaya think, Mai? Rabbit-boy?"

She snorted. "He's got a _rabbit_. What makes you think he'll make it?"

"He's one of the ones Aizen chose."

She growled, flexing her claws against the ground. As usual, her eyes were fixed on the form of a small owl (but not as small the girl's- that thing was _tiny_ ) perched high on a building a fair distance away, disinterestedly ignoring the entire situation as she cleaned blood off her talons. Gin didn't bother to look at her, or observe the kids' reactions to her behavior and distance from Aizen; experience had taught him that no one else would be able to see her. To _them_ , Aizen's dæmon was the noble, friendly creature currently comforting the girl's midget owl. Aimi acted exactly how a captain's dæmon _should_ act and stayed within the correct distance, without any of the disturbing behavior Aizen's real dæmon was fond of. (To Gin, the real dæmon was always Amaterasu and the empty illusion was Aimi – they weren't the same, as Aizen led the shinigami to believe.) Sometimes Gin entertained himself wondering what had convinced Aizen to use the illusion rather than his actual dæmon as a prop – he liked to imagine she'd done something so awful at the academy that Aizen had been forced to brainwash everyone about it.

(More likely, since they were Separated, it was so she could spy without anyone realizing she was gone.)

Experience had ALSO taught him that Maizah's fixed glare at apparently empty space was usually viewed with suspicion, because focused disinterest could be a sign of psychopathy or sociopathy. Worse, sometimes Aizen would have his illusion try to 'comfort' Mai so others would see Aimi acting gentle and caring…but neither Gin nor Maizah could he actually _see_ Aimi since they weren't under the thrall of Kyoka Suigetsu, and at those times their disinterest wasn't an act. He'd tried to convince his dæmon to let it go, focus on him rather than the Separated owl; they had to wait to kill Aizen; but she refused and he didn't try too hard. He might be able to wait, but Mai operated on instincts and her instincts wanted Aizen _dead_. It wasn't rare for dæmons to dislike each other even if their humans were friends but Aizen was disturbingly observant and he had to know that the fox wasn't really interested in roughhousing or playing with Amaterasu. But maybe he didn't understand just how close he was to death every time his dæmon came within reach of the ground.

If Amaterasu ever got within biting distance, all it would take was one good s _nap…_

For now, the dream would have to be enough.

Fixed smile still unwavering, Gin sauntered over to his captain and the 'lucky' students, ready to meet the boy who would someday be his lieutenant.

* * *

Hinamori's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Eurasian Pygmy Owl ( _Glaucidium passerinum_ ) _  
_](https://www.hbw.com/sites/default/files/styles/ibc_2k/public/ibc/p/26181143106_3b33f94706_o.jpg?itok=MGccYGf4)**Name** : Batu (Loyal)

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species** : [African Wild Dog ( _Lycaon pictus_ ) _  
_](https://c402277.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/photos/10341/images/hero_small/wild_dogs-web.jpg?1447180370)**Name** : Audrey (Noble Strength)

Kira's Dæmon  
**Species** : [European Hare _(Lepus europaeus)_](https://www.worldatlas.com/r/w728-h425-c728x425/upload/aa/02/c2/european-hare.jpg)  
**Name** : Leala (Faithful)

Hisagi's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Sable Ferret ( _Mustela putorius furo_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/32/Ferret_2008.png)  
**Name** : Adair (Noble Spear)

Gin's Dæmon  
**Species:**[Silver Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox] **  
**_](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg)**Name:** Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)

Aizen's Dæmon  
**Species** :[ Northern White-faced Owl [aka 'Transformer Owl'] ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_](https://www.shaldonwildlifetrust.org.uk/uploads/species_wf_owl.jpg)**Name** : Aimi (Love), short for Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)


	35. Rukia

Rukia 

As a child in Rukongai, Rukia never thought much about her dæmon's form; she was too busy surviving day by day to consider the future. Wataru became whatever was necessary to facilitate that goal; a wolf to scare off thieves and bandits, a rat to sneak into buildings to unlock doors, a bear to keep her warm in the winter, an owl to keep watch at night…the options were endless.

When she joined Renji's gang, Wataru began to favor smaller, faster forms. Rukia, typically on the run for some reason or other, didn't mind. In fact, she found it amusing that, no matter how much bigger or stronger Renji's dæmon was, Wataru could always run circles around her. No dæmon in their little gang of thieves was faster; when they ran in a pack, Wataru was always at the front, surefooted and strong, picking a direction for them to follow

For decades, both Rukia and her dæmon were confident in the goals they chose and the decisions they made on the way. Though his settled form was small, Wataru learned he could pack a mean punch with his powerful hind legs and Rukia figured out how to use her wits and attitude to keep from being picked on or looked down upon. Being friends with Renji didn't hurt (most people found the goofy idiot intimidating for some reason), but Rukia was more than capable of forging her own path in the world.

Becoming a Kuchiki was the first time Rukia truly questioned herself, but even then the awe she felt towards Byakuya and the possibilities that opened up to her as a noble were enough to convince her it was the right decision. Wataru was not so sure (he spent an inordinate amount of time moping when Rukia decided to graduate early) but he came around, in part due to Asta, Kaien's dæmon.

Kaien…

Rukia would forever be grateful towards the lieutenant. He was the first person in the thirteenth division to treat her like a person rather than a noble, and he encouraged her independence and feistiness instead of suppressing it beneath layers of duty and protocol. He managed to remind her who 'Rukia' was, when she'd been unconsciously trying to mold herself into a cookie cutter Kuchiki noble. It was under his tutelage that she really started to enjoy being a shinigami.

And Asta was an absolute godsend for Wataru. She was playful and persistent, pulling him out of his shell and encouraging him to train or play when he tried to mope and lose himself in memories. Unlike most other dæmons who treated him gently (they were worried about accidentally hurting a Kuchiki), Asta was more than willing to flip him over or run him in circles, sparring with teeth, claws, and strength, as dæmons do – learning to turn his natural traits into strengths regardless of the opponent.

For a while, Rukia and Wataru were happy with their new life.

And then Metastacia attacked.

* * *

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ ) _  
_](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD)**Name** : Wataru (Navigation)

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species** : [African Wild Dog ( _Lycaon pictus_ ) _  
_](https://c402277.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/photos/10341/images/hero_small/wild_dogs-web.jpg?1447180370)**Name** : Audrey (Noble Strength)

Kaien's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Black and White Border Collie ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12235957/Border-Collie-On-White-01.jpg)  
**Name** : Asta (Bright as a Star)


	36. Ichigo & Rukia

Ichigo & Rukia   


Ghosts always made Ichigo's hair stand on end.

He'd been able to see them for as long as he could remember, but he never got used to their lack of dæmon or the isolation that seemed to be a feature of their existence. Most of them wore vacant, pained expressions and wandered in a daze, clutching the chains in their chests and barely noticing the people around them. There was no way to mistake a deceased spirit for a living person; beyond the obvious physical differences, the lack of dæmon made them seem…incomplete. Insubstantial and _absent_ in a way that had nothing to do with their lack of body.

That's why, when the girl in black stepped through his window, he didn't even consider the possibility that she was dead.

Ichigo eyed the intruder in stunned silence from his position on the bed, feeling Hikari (curled up on his chest) tense up and begin to growl deep in her throat. When the girl… _who was wielding a sword_ … jumped to the floor, he snapped back to reality and shot upright, dislodging his dæmon with an annoyed yowl. He'd seen that sword in action earlier and did NOT want to get in its way.

"Who the HELL are you?!"

He waited, muscles tense, for her to turn to him and… do…nothing…?

She _completely_ ignored him, walking around his room with absolutely no regard for its occupant. As the silence stretched from anticipatory to surreal, Ichigo exchanged a confused look with Hikari.

The leopard cat scowled, lashing her tail, and padded towards the intruder's rabbit dæmon (who was, like his person, ignoring Hikari). Ichigo kept one eye the girl's sword and the other on the animals, ready to interfere if something went wrong.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The rabbit looked through her, ears twitching and nose working but somehow missing the predator standing less than a foot away.

"Hey. HEY!" She hissed, getting right in his face and baring her teeth. "What are you-?"

He hopped right past her and sniffed at the space beneath the door.

Hikari stopped moving, too surprised to maintain her anger. For a moment, she simply blinked and exchanged baffled glances with Ichigo. He took that as his cue to try with the girl, but all attempts to confront her were equally futile.

In the interests of keeping Ichigo safe from the intruder's sword, Hikari decided to make the next move.

She raised one paw, claws safely sheathed, and smacked the rabbit on his rump, jolting him forward and 'accidentally' smashing his face into the door he was sniffing.

Wataru yelped _,_ falling back and shaking his head, then leapt straight up, whirling around and landing face to face with his attacker.

"Who…what…!?"

Hikari smiled, baring way too many teeth for the other animal's comfort.

In the background, Ichigo finally (violently) caught Rukia's attention, but the two dæmons kept their eyes locked on each other.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Rukia's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ ) _  
_](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD) **Name** : Wataru (Navigation)


	37. Nemu

Nemu 

When Mayuri created his 'daughter', he spent a fair amount of time considering her dæmon's form. Since the shinigami aspects of her genetics were modeled after his own (with adjustments to keep her compliant, of course), he originally hypothesized that it would be an aye-aye. However, as the experiment progressed and he made more changes, altering her DNA until it barely resembled that of a shinigami, he began to wonder if she would even have a dæmon. After all, dæmons only accompany human souls and he was doing his best to make sure she would embody only the most useful human traits – everything else could be discarded, including the nuisance of having a dæmon.

In fact, by the time of Nemu's awakening, he was hoping his modifications would keep a dæmon from forming. Had, in fact, done extra experiments to force that result.

At first, he thought the procedures were successful – he saw no sign of a dæmon during Nemu's first three days. His 'daughter' was submissive, unemotional, scientific…everything he'd hoped for. Other shinigami were uncomfortable in her presence and some decried her creation as unethical, but they were uneducated cretins, unworthy of even pondering his genius.

On the fourth day, he was ordered to deal with Zaraki (the barbaric imbecile needed a new eye patch) and he placed Nemu in charge of keeping Yachiru out of trouble.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Yachiru!"

Nemu blinked placidly at the small girl. "I am Nemu."

"Let's play!"

"What is 'play'?"

"It's where you have fun, silly! Let's play tag!"

"What is 'tag'?"

"Like this!" She whacked her dæmon on the back of his head and took off. "Tag! You're it!"

"No fair!" Vesper was instantly at her heels, crashing through everything in his way.

"Vice-captain, please desist." No response. "Vice-captain-."

"Tag..oops!" Vesper lunged at Yachiru from a high bookshelf…and tripped. He found his fall arrested by a pair of gentle, furry arms and blinked up into the big orange eyes of an unfamiliar lemur dæmon.

"Who're you?"

The stranger merely set him down and vanished into the shadows. His black/grey/white coloration allowed him to blend seamlessly with the patterns of light and darkness.

Two curious pairs of eyes looked to Nemu for answers.

"His name is Benjamin." No one, not even her father had met him yet. Benjamin did not like being around other people; inside the lab, he remained on top of high equipment/bookshelves and outside he kept to the rooftops, stopping in eaves and under overhangs. He was quick and clever with his paws, but shy and quiet.

"Time to go, kids." Kenpachi stumped back into the room.

"Aw, but we wanted to meet Benny!"

"Who th' fuck is Benny?"

Mayuri overheard the explanation. In response, he threw a screaming tantrum and locked his daughter inside, threatening intercision and a host of painful dæmon-related experiments.

However, Nemu was more useful to him alive and intact, so in the end he was forced to leave her, and Benjamin, alone.

* * *

Mayuri's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Aye-aye ( _Daubentonia madagascariensis_ ) _  
_](https://www.denverzoo.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/aye-aye-3.jpg)**Name** : Nyx (Night/Daughter of Chaos)

Nemu's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Ring-tailed Lemur ( _Lemur catta_ ) _  
_](https://www.oregonzoo.org/sites/default/files/styles/exhibit_photo/public/ORZooLemur.jpg?itok=NAkn5XQH)**Name** : Benjamin (Son of my Right Hand)

Yachiru's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Vesper (Evening Star)


	38. Urahara

Urahara

"What do you think?" Kagami's voice was only mildly interested, and she didn't bother to lift her head from where it lay on her forepaws, but her eyes were keen and alert as she watched Karakura's newly assigned shinigami in the distance. "Kuchiki or Kira?"

Kisuke chuckled from behind his fan, equally relaxed at his dæmon's side, and gestured expansively when the girl (oblivious to her audience) came to a perfectly poised stop on top of a telephone pole. "Ah, but _that_ is the pose of a Kuchiki."

Kagami and Kisuke didn't need to speak out loud to know what was going through each other's mind - they had enough experience and training that they could move perfectly in sync without exchanging words. But they enjoyed each other's company and often bantered playfully to put others off guard – only covert information remained unspoken.

They watched from a nearby rooftop as the shinigami girl entered Isshin's home in pursuit of a hollow, eyes sharpening when Ichigo tumbled out and forced himself into the fight. They waited, observing keenly and expectantly, for the Kuchiki to release her shikai and end the battle.

Instead…

Kagami stood up, propping her forepaws on her person's shoulders to see better as one reiatsu signature shrank and another _exploded_ into existence. "Did she just…?"

"My, my…" Urahara's voice was soft and serious when he leaned forward, hat tilted back and fan folded in his hand. "Now that _is_ interesting."

Kagami hummed noncommittally, head cocked and ears perked forward.

They watched quietly as young Kurosaki easily defeated the hollow, unknowingly tapping into the heritage Isshin had tried so hard to keep hidden. And after, when the boy returned to his human form and the girl set off down the street with her rabbit dæmon clutched tightly in her arms.

* * *

"Well, hello there!"

Rukia stiffened and turned, suspicion in every line of her body. In her arms, Wataru flexed his stubby claws and flipped his ears towards the newcomer. They didn't recognize him: a strangely clad man (he wasn't human but he _couldn't_ be a shinigami) with a rather outrageous fan hiding his face. His dæmon was almost completely concealed in the shadows; only pale markings around her face and nose were visible (leaving a raccoon-like mask over her eyes concealed by shadow). Both of them seemed to radiate harmless cheer.

Rukia was not fooled.

"Who are you?"

"Just a humble shopkeeper, at your service!" He snapped the fan closed and smiled at her. "Perhaps I can help with your…ah… _situation._ "

She knew better than to trust him (she had _some_ idea of who he might be), but she really had no choice. In her condition, she was all but helpless. Reluctantly, and despite Wataru's hissed warnings, she turned towards him.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Kisuke's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ ) _  
_](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg) **Name** : Kagami (Mirror)

Rukia's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ ) _  
_](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD) **Name** : Wataru (Navigation)


	39. Sasakibe

Sasakibe 

Chojiro Sasakibe's dæmon is, in one word, discreet.

She's not too big or small, too flashy or withdrawn, too loud or quiet. She is honorable and brave, but logical and not brash - she fights, but does not put herself needlessly in the line of fire as so many younger shinigami are wont to do. Like most dæmons in the first division, Velia is a dog, but not one that stands out at first glance; a quiet brindled Greyhound draws little attention next to Bull Mastiffs, Saint Bernards, and German Shepherds.

As the lieutenant and eternal second fiddle to Head Captain Yamamoto (and proud of that fact), Sasakibe is Velia's perfect mirror. The two of them act nearly the same and to strangers they come off as unnervingly identical – an indication that Chojiro has no doubts or second thoughts about his beliefs or actions and that he is wholly content with his station in life, to a degree most individuals (even shinigami) find impossible.

When people look beyond the surface (something few beyond the oldest of the captains have bothered to do), Velia's innate and trained talents are enlightening. She is fast as lightening with unparalleled balance and control. Her sense of smell is remarkable and dedication to the chase (and to following orders) is unstoppable. Despite her graceful and slim appearance, she is surprisingly strong and more than capable of fighting captain-class enemies if the need arises.

Chojiro and Velia might look average, but their dedication and hidden strength drive them above and beyond the call of duty, to levels that most lieutenants can only dream of.

* * *

Sasakibe's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Greyhound ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ ) _  
_](https://cdn2-www.dogtime.com/assets/uploads/2011/01/file_23024_greyhound-460x290.jpg)**Name** : Velia (Hidden/Veiled)


	40. Kon

Kon

It was only when Rukia forcibly ejected him from his body for the first time that Ichigo realized just how creepy it looked. His human form didn't appear dead, but only because Hikari's physical body was still present. (Her spiritual form was at his side, perfectly healthy but as invisible to normal humans as he was). If it were possible for a person to die without their dæmon turning to Dust, that's what it would look like.

He thought having a mod soul would help (make it look more like him, less like an empty shell), but if anything it was even worse to see it up and walking around without him. And the leopard cat, mute and obedient without even the slightest hint of independence or intelligence, appeared more like a pet than a dæmon.

At the side of her substitute shinigami, Hikari stared at the mod soul with her tail lashing and hackles raised. When he walked away with her body, now little more than a puppet, at his heel, she snarled deeply and refused to look away until Wataru nipped her ear and reminded her that there was a hollow to fight.

* * *

_Finally!_

Kon internally rejoiced as the orange-haired shinigami shot him a last suspicious glare and departed, leaving him with a body all his own.

Okay, not _exactly_ his own, but…semantics!

He barely noticed his furry tagalong as he bounced around, stretching his legs and testing out abilities he'd only known about in theory as a gikon pill. There was a little bit of pain when he went too far from the cat, which reminded him that he _did_ have physical limitations, but he fixed that by picking the creature up and carrying it as he ran and jumped his way through the school and the city.

Dæmons were something else he'd heard about but never experienced. Since it was a part of the soul native to 'his' body, he could manipulate the furry critter just like the empty body but doing so was annoying and too much effort unless absolutely necessary. Plus, he still hadn't figured out how to make it talk.

To be honest, he didn't understand why natural souls were so concerned with dæmons. To him, they seemed pointless and excessive.

But he didn't let it bother him; if _he_ was happy, what did it matter what _they_ thought?

* * *

It was hours later, relegated to a stuffed lion toy hiding under the bed of the human whose body he'd tried to steal, that he really _saw_ Hikari, as an intelligent being in her own right, and observed the close connection between her and Ichigo.

For the first time, Kon felt like he might be missing something.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Kon's Dæmon  
 **Species** : ø _  
_ **Name** : ø


	41. Shunsui

Shunsui

Nobody in the Eighth Division knows the full name of their captain's dæmon.

In fact, there is a standing bet on what it might be. He's given them a few options, based on her nickname, and each one has a following.

One group believes that Chi is short for Chika, because why would the captain wear such a kimono unless it held some sort of meaning? If his dæmon's name means 'Flower', then his obsession would make sense.

Others believe that is far too topical and suggest the name 'Chisuzu', meaning 'the beauty of a thousand bells', because the captain is a warm and kind person whose dæmon should have a beautiful name that reflects his inner splendor.

(When Shunsui first heard this explanation, he laughed until he cried. Then he went and got very, very drunk and tried to forget how much blood has stained his blades over the centuries.)

The final group believes her name is Chiho, meaning 'the beauty of a field of rice' because of the captain's affinity for sake (made from fermented rice). This is, in fact, the most recent name that Shunsui added to the pool and he tries to convince the other two camps of thought that it is true. He thinks it would be amazing if his dæmon's name was related to his sake, although none of his subordinates truly believes it (a few pretend, in order to make him happy).

Truthfully, none of these is correct, but Shunsui and Chi have kept their secret for 1700 years, from all but a select few confidantes, and they have no intention of revealing it any time soon.

* * *

Shunsui's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear ](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)_[(Ursus thibetanus)](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)  
_ **Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)

* * *


	42. Chad

Chad

When Chad decided to protect the sad little cockatiel named Yuichi Shibata, Sonia agreed with his decision one hundred percent. She thought the bird smelled strange, but in a way that made her protective rather than wary. It was odd…she was normally aloof around animals and other dæmons, but this tiny creature made her want to curl around him and provide comfort. Chad felt the same way; even though the bird was not a human or a dæmon, it desperately needed help and he was going to provide it.

Neither of them had any idea of the world in which they were about to become involved.

Ichigo and Hikari, the new transfer student and her rabbit, giant invisible monsters that spit _bombs_ (?), something or someone trying to hurt Yuichi…

In the end, it was only this last one that drove Chad and Sonia to go on the offensive. They didn't know who or what they were fighting, but Chad could vaguely sense where the big monster was and Sonia could do the same with the smaller bomb-things. Between them, they provided backup for Rukia and Wataru…which was sorely needed when Ichigo somehow fainted dead away in the heat of battle.

And then Ichigo was invisible and fighting outside of his body. That was worth a confused glance, but he seemed alright so Chad simply continued what he'd been doing. Sonia sniffed at Hikari and protected Ichigo's prone form from the bombs alongside Yuichi's cage.

When the battle was over and the truth came out, that the bird was actually a boy who had suffered horribly in the past, Sonia pinned her ears back and became very quiet. She watched with mournful eyes as Yuichi finally came clean, tearfully telling the story of his mother's death and how her murderer, who should have been beyond hurting him, beyond hurting _anyone_ ever again, returned and ripped his dæmon Kata away, promising to give her and his mother back if the boy did what he was told.

But there was no trace of either one and, according to Rukia, bringing them back had never been possible.

The coyote whined quietly, wishing she could provide comfort but unable to touch someone without a dæmon. Instead, Chad crouched down, one hand buried in Sonia's ruff, and spoke quietly to the boy, successfully convincing him to move on. Hers was the final word, however.

"Say hello to Kata for us. We'll look forward to meeting her."

Yuichi's brilliant smile was the last thing to fade when he passed on.

* * *

Chad's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Coyote ( _Canis latrans_ ) _  
_](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:300x300/45/125545-004-BB8F48B2.jpg) **Name** : Sonia (Wisdom)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Rukia's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ ) _  
_](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD) **Name** : Wataru (Navigation)

Yuichi's Dæmon  
 **Species** : Unsettled _  
_ **Name** : Kata (Worthy)


	43. Hisagi

Hisagi 

Hisagi never considered himself a brave person.

In fact, as a child, he was an absolute coward. He _still_ can't believe that he cried when his savior, his _hero_ , spoke to him that day. Of course, at the time he had no idea it would be his only chance to speak with the then-captain of the ninth division, but that just makes it worse that he fled instead of listening to his dæmon where she was curled next to his ear, hissing at him to get it together even though she was trembling just as hard as he was.

Prior to that day, Adair constantly hounded him to take risks and get involved; telling him he was missing out on life by fearing what horrible things might be (but probably weren't) lurking beyond the border of their village. She danced on the edge of danger while trying to pull him out of his shell; unlike Hisagi, his dæmon was not content to settle for a safe life. Her person rarely listened.

After the hollow attack, she expected him to be worse than ever but was pleasantly surprised when the opposite was true. The encounter with Kensei Muguruma gave Hisagi a dream, a goal he would risk anything to attain. Where she was suddenly a tad more cautious of the monsters hiding in the darkness, Hisagi wanted to find and fight them to prove himself.

And they were an amazing team; Adair hadn't settled yet but she favored small carnivorous forms with enhanced senses and agility (plus sharp teeth and claws) while Hisagi was quickly growing in height and strength. His single-minded focus to becoming a shinigami was infectious and she joined him in training every day, together and apart, in every way and with every weapon they could get their hands (and paws) on. After being outclassed by the hollow, they were careful to avoid challenging opponents beyond their ability to defeat (there wouldn't be a handy shinigami to save them if they got in trouble again) but as time passed, their experience and skill levels steadily increased. Soon, they had learned to work together like a well-oiled machine.

In fact, they met and exceeded the entry-level training necessary to join the Shinigami Academy early on but Hisagi refused to even apply until he was _sure_ their abilities would impress Kensei.

That day came when they finally faced a hollow on their own and defeated it in single combat, a feat that triggered Adair's settling and impressed even fully trained shinigami. Hisagi marched into the Academy with his head held high, Adair's long, lean form whirling around his feet in excitement at finally arriving and pride at their accomplishment. They were absolutely certain Hisagi would make his hero proud.

It would be many, _many_ years before they got the chance.

* * *

Hisagi's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Sable Ferret ( _Mustela putorius furo_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/32/Ferret_2008.png)  
**Name** : Adair (Noble Spear)


	44. Orihime

Orihime

Nobu doesn't like thinking about the past.

These days, he and Orihime are happy. They have friends who care for them, a home that feels comfortable rather than empty, and each other to keep the silence at bay. Sora and Yua are gone but Nobu remembers them with fondness rather than pain and knows they would be happy that Orihime has found Tatsuki and carved a niche for herself.

But if pressed, the dæmon can recall the horrors of the past with crystal clarity, more so even than Orihime. The fight on that horrible morning. Sora lying on the stretcher, bleeding and insensate with Yua curled around his neck. His snake dæmon glowing with Dust, the first sign of mortal injuries. Being told ' _I'm so, so sorry. Are your parents…? Oh.'_ Long days and nights in an apartment that reminded them of everything they'd lost. Staying small and quiet from misery. Bullies at school. No money. Hunger. Pain. Loneliness…

Whenever those memories pop up, Nobu forces them back down with the ease of long practice, and he knows Orihime does the same. They don't talk about them anymore; by mutual agreement, they've decided that dwelling on the present and the future is healthier.

Except…then the past came back.

* * *

Nobu doesn't remember much about the attack. He was sitting between Orihime and Tatsuki, on top of Shin's back in the form of a red squirrel. The dog was chatting quietly with him as their people conversed and neither of them immediately noticed when something invisible but dangerous crept up on them. All Nobu knew was a disorienting _wrench_ from behind, a strange stretching sensation as if he were shifting into a snake only much too long, and then darkness. Later, he would find out that's what it felt like to be an unbroken chain of fate, trapped between life and death.

He woke up still a squirrel, hanging limp in the jaws of a cat dæmon.

"Wha-?" He ached all over.

The cat set him down gently. "You okay?"

It was Hikari, the dæmon of Orihime's long-time crush, but Nobu was too disoriented to do more than blink and stare. Then he caught sight of the snake-thing over her shoulder and his eyes widened.

Then he saw its face.

"S-Sora?"

It smiled sadly at him. "Hey, Kid."

Yua used to call him that, when all four of them were playing together and…and…

"Where's Yua?" He blurted out, stumbling to his feet. He couldn't see her, but if Sora was here than surely-!

"I don't know." His voice was hoarse and sad and his eyes were begging for forgiveness. For what, Nobu did not know. "I need to find her." The squirrel immediately nodded – of course, what other option was there?

It was only after Orihime's heartbreaking goodbye that he understood what that meant.

* * *

Orihime's Dæmon  
 **Species** : Unsettled _  
_ **Name** : Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)

Sora's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Japanese Striped Snake ( _Elaphe quadrivirgata_ ) _  
_](https://www.reptilefact.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Japanese-Striped-Snakes.jpg) **Name** : Yua (Tie/Bind/Love/Affection)

Tatsuki's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Fawn Boxer ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8c/Boxer.jgp.jpg)  
 **Name** : Shin (Real/True)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	45. Jushiro

Jushiro 

"Get out of the way, slowpoke!"

"YOU move, lardass! Taicho wants to see ME first!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

The sound of Sentaro and Kyone on their way to make a report filtered into Jushiro's office long before the third-seats appeared. Kimi, sprawled at his side and making the most of her naptime, startled awake, then buried her nose in her paws.

"Oh boy."

Jushiro chuckled. "Come now, they're not THAT bad. I think it's sweet!"

The akita snorted and laid her head back down with a sigh. "They're just a bit…overly enthusiastic."

"Sentaro and Kiyone or Seiko and Themba?"

"Who do you think?"

As if on cue, the third-seats burst in, stumbling immediately into parade rest and beginning to shout their reports in alternating statements (Jushiro had long ago learned the folly of trying to make one wait until the other finished). Their dæmons were even less restrained. Themba sat on Sentaro's shoulder, peering down and barking insults while Seiko, Kiyone's meerkat, stood on his hind legs on the floor, chattering wildly up at his opponent.

The meerkat and coati looked like equal opposites; both were small with clever paws, sharp senses, and remarkably similar personalities. But Seiko had light brown fur with dark markings while Themba had dark brown fur with light markings, he preferred the ground while she preferred the trees (or Sentaro's shoulder), he had thin fur while she had thick…there were many differences. Somehow, despite all that, they came off as identical.

Just like Sentaro and Kiyone, they only had two speeds: 'best friends' and 'worst enemies'. On an average day, they could be found yowling insults back and forth (just like their humans) and posturing in an attempt to impress Jushiro and Kimi. However, despite their frequent arguments, they never came to blows and if their humans were quiet (ie. not in Jushiro's presence or without anything to squabble over), they could even be found curled up together, sleeping or gossiping.

Unfortunately, this was not a quiet day.

Kimi sighed and flicked her ears back as Seiko's chattering jumped an octave and the third-seats began sniping at each other rather than reporting.

Well, the peace was good while it lasted.

* * *

Jushiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [White Akita ](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)_[(Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)  
_**Name** : Kimi (Honorable/Noble)

Kiyone's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Meerkat ( _Suricata suricatta_ ) _  
_](https://www.indianapoliszoo.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Meerkat-sentry2-Dan-Boyd.jpg)**Name** : Seiko (Force/Truth)

Sentaro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [White Nosed Coati ( _Nasua narica_ ) _  
_](http://www.belfastzoo.co.uk/web/multimediafiles/thumbwhitenosed-coati1540_196.jpg)**Name** : Themba (Trust/Hope/Faith)


	46. Ichigo

Ichigo 

Until the anniversary of his mother's death, Ichigo did not identify himself as a shinigami. He performed the tasks (due to Rukia's … _urging_ ) but it was just a job, especially since his status was only temporary; in a week or two, he'd be back to normal. 'Ichigo' meant high school and homework, friends, fights, Hikari, his goofy dad, and his little sisters – standard, boring human stuff. NOT risking his life and the lives of those he cared about by battling monsters on a regular basis.

It was when the second shinigami showed up (a wisecracking older man with a fidgety ringtail dæmon) and began talking to Rukia about _crimes_ and _felonies_ that he had the first inkling there was something important she wasn't telling him. When she tried to keep him from telling the stranger about being a substitute shinigami, he completely ignored her (and Hikari's increasingly aggressive hissing) and revealed far more than he should have.

In retrospect, it was a good thing they were interrupted.

At the time it was: _OhGodHollow! Notherenotherenothere…KarinYuzuDad!_

When he skidded to a halt in the graveyard, he stared in horror at the oh-so-familiar little girl (that _wasn't_ ), the hollow 'she' was attached to, and the tableau they presided over. Yuzu lay on the ground, barely conscious and crying and Karin was being held by the monster, dangling high in the air. Before Ichigo could react, Hikari gave a strangled yowl and surged forward.

"Chikao! _Declan!_ " The two young dæmons were in equally dire straits.

Declan was pinned beneath the monster's foot, limp and barely breathing, inches from being crushed, while Chikao was being constricted alongside Karin, slowly strangling and struggling. Both young dæmons had become golden retrievers for the day; an adult dog for Chikao and a puppy for Declan; in honor of Haru. The effect had been sweet, but now it simply reminded Ichigo even more strongly of the day his mother died.

The substitute shinigami was half a second behind Hikari, driving the hollow away from his sisters and their dæmons.

He'd thought his life was separate from the supernatural world, that he could just pick the mantle up and take it off like any other job. Instead, it turned out that hollows had been a part of his life for years. Becoming a shinigami would mean taking revenge on his mother's killer and making sure such horrors couldn't happen to anyone else, something of which both he and Hikari approved.

Under the weight of realizations and emotional turmoil in the next couple hours, he completely forgot about the other shinigami's dire warning.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Karin's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Chikao (Clever/Wise)

Yuzu's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Declan (Full of Goodness)

Masaki's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Golden Retriever (](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12130118/Golden-Retriever-Standing1.jpg) _[Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12130118/Golden-Retriever-Standing1.jpg)  
_**Name** : Haru (Clear Up/Spring/Sun/Sunlight)


	47. Rangiku

Rangiku 

Rangiku had always been self-confident and sure of herself. Not demanding per say, but she instinctively knew who she was and what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to do what was necessary to achieve her goals. As a result, her dæmon settled young into a form they'd more or less expected.

Red foxes were fast, cunning hunters (if playful and occasionally lazy) and could function equally well on their own or in a group. Edan was big for the species, almost the size of a dog, and not the most discreet of individuals, but courageous. It had come down to either that or a tabby cat, and Edan liked companionship too much for the latter.

Unfortunately, there weren't many good potential companions to be found in Rukongai, especially for a poverty-stricken young woman who was all alone.

Maybe that's why Gin's arrival was so life-changing.

* * *

Edan never understood the problem most dæmons had with Mai.

Yes, she could be a little blunt and abrasive. Sure, she nipped when cornered and could seem a little sadistic in certain situations. But underneath all that, she had a very sweet personality (at least around him and Rangiku).

He could still remember when they'd met; he'd already settled but Mai was still shifting, focusing mainly on diminutive, pale forms and rarely venturing away from her human. She and Gin were both so small and yet so selfless in helping when Matsumoto was suffering. The four of them had 'clicked' during that one brief encounter despite its shortness and it was devastating when Gin and Mai vanished.

The next time they met, Mai was settled…as a fox.

At almost half Edan's size, Gin's dæmon was tiny for the species and her fur was an exotic black-silver pattern rather than red or brown. Her eyes were a bright, striking orange/brown and her sharp white teeth seemed to shine against the darkness of her coat.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

Rangiku's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Red Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes_ ) _  
_](https://www.nrcm.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Red-fox-winter-South-China-4-Hal-Winters.jpg)**Name** : Edan (Little Fire)

Gin's Dæmon  
**Species:**[Silver Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox]_ _ **  
**_](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg)**Name:** Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)


	48. Uryu

Uryu 

Uryu knew about Ichigo Kurosaki long before the other boy became a shinigami. As a Quincy, he considered it his duty to protect the humans of Karakura Town from supernatural threats, and Ichigo was spiritual _catnip._ Sometimes Mitzi was able to find hollows to fight just by flying high and looking for whatever threat the orange-haired boy had inadvertently attracted this week.

(Although some of the hollows vanished without Uryu's interference. _That_ was strange.)

It was difficult, but he managed to kill most of them on his own with Kurosaki none the wiser. Several times, Mitzi thought Hikari spotted her but the cat never tried to come closer or talk. At one time the kestrel fancied the idea of revealing their mission to the other teenager (with that level of reiatsu, it would be easy to coax spirit powers into existence and surely their mission was worth sharing) but Uryu was adamant; Ichigo was HUMAN and to be protected. He deserved to live his life in a way Quincy could not.

Then Rukia Kuchiki showed up and Ichigo _changed._ He started goofing off in school, lost his class status, and (most alarming) his reiatsu changed flavor and grew stronger. And THEN Uryu found himself standing in the wings as Ichigo's soul exited his body, merging into full shinigami gear to fight hollows. A quick check revealed his spirit ribbon had shifted from white to red.

All this time…all that extra work…and he was a shinigami…

By the time they met face to face, Uryu's anger had had time to simmer and boil over.

Predictably, the meeting did not go well.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Hikari hissed angrily as the kestrel circled overhead far out of reach. Their humans were arguing nearby, but they only had eyes for each other.

"MY problem?" Mitzi squawked. "YOU became a shinigami!"

"Yeah, so?"

Every feather on Mitzi's body fluffed up in outrage.

"So? Do you have any idea what that means?!"

The leopard cat scowled. No, not really. They knew next to nothing about the shinigami. But she wasn't going to say that to THIS ball of feathers.

"I don't see-"

"Obviously." Mitzi's feathers settled at the knowledge, to Hikari's confusion. Why would that be reassuring? "Shinigami are EVIL."

The cat scoffed. "Oh please. What do YOU know about shinigami?"

"I know they murdered Grandfather and committed genocide against the Quincy. What do YOU know about them?"

Hikari's confidence faltered, but she rallied at the thought of Rukia and Wataru. They would NEVER do something like that.

"You're lying."

"I saw it happen." The kestrel glanced over her shoulder as Uryu concluded his 'introduction', but she gave one last parting shot before flying to his side. "And if you support their actions, that makes you evil too."

Hikari watched her leave, unable to suppress the unease and doubt that rose in response to Mitzi's words.

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ ) _  
_](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800)**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	49. Isane

Isane

Isane loved being the lieutenant of the fourth division. It was a challenging but rewarding job, demanding her full effort but allowing her to help people on a daily basis. Her subordinates were courteous and grateful for her hard work and she greatly respected her peers and her captain. In fact, she all but idolized Unohana-taicho, despite the occasional intimidating smile.

Naoya was not so pleased with their rank and position.

As dæmons went, Naoya wasn't very big. The otter was three feet long (including his tail) with short legs adapted to function better in water than land and small but agile paws. He was more suited to gamboling in the shallows or using his nimble paws to help his person than fighting, but he did not shy away from battle. As a lieutenant's dæmon, he was accustomed to facing down much larger enemies, turning his surprising speed and flexibility to his advantage. Even when sparring against other lieutenants with more intimidating dæmons, Naoya could often get the drop on them. He was not afraid of larger opponents.

But Kamau was absolutely terrifying.

He couldn't say _why_ exactly, but being in the presence of the captain's snow leopard made him want to run away as fast as he could. Maybe it had something to do with how restrained the cat acted (when everyone knew cats could go from zero to murder in a millisecond), or how very small he felt sitting next to him during captain/lieutenant meetings. Or maybe it was because he wasn't an enemy; Naoya was used to sparring, but not coexisting with anyone so closely.

That's not to say they didn't get along. In fact, they worked well together right alongside their humans. Kamau rarely spoke but when he did he was always polite and Naoya was properly deferential, as befitted a lieutenant to a captain.

But Naoya never truly relaxed and every time he turned his back, he could feel the predator's stare itching at the back of his neck.

* * *

Isane's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (](https://nationalzoo.si.edu/sites/default/files/animals/asiansmallclawedotter-001.jpg) _Aonyx cinerea_ )[ _  
_](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj978eznKPjAhWDv54KHVcVCT8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fnationalzoo.si.edu%252Fanimals%252Fasian-small-clawed-otter%26psig%3DAOvVaw10ryARFR_ki3thWYTlTWMq%26ust%3D1562603087721261&psig=AOvVaw10ryARFR_ki3thWYTlTWMq&ust=1562603087721261)**Name** : Naoya (Mind/Reform/Improve)

Unohana's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg)**Name** : Kamau (Quiet Warrior)


	50. Ichigo

Ichigo 

It takes Ichigo far too long to realize something is wrong. Even running as fast as he can in shinigami form, he barely makes it in time.

Rukia is standing on the sidelines, staring with horror at Uryu who is sprawled motionless on the ground in a pool of his own blood, Mitzi a limp pile of feathers at his side. There's an unfamiliar shinigami with his sword poised to kill the Quincy and another next to Rukia. Ichigo only absently notices the strangers' canine dæmons before he lunges at the more immediate threat.

Hikari skids into position in front of her opponent and hisses ferociously but the odd-looking dog is the picture of reluctance; ears back, tail low, and eyes refusing to fix on the feline. Instead, her gaze skates over the leopard cat to fix on Wataru, dangling by the scruff of his neck in Tomoe's firm grip. Experience keeps her from whining unhappily, but it's a close thing.

(Audrey protested their orders from the very beginning and did not participate in felling Uryu. Good thing, too; a single bite from her would have reduced Mitzi to Dust and ended the Quincy's life.)

"Who are you?" Hikari snarls. "Why are you doing this?!"

Attention fixed solely on Rukia, the dog doesn't respond. She barely even _notices_ Hikari. Even when Ichigo manages to get a few lucky shots and Renji becomes riled by the substitute shinigami, the two dæmons do not come to blows. To Audrey, her person's opponent and his dæmon are uninteresting; the outcome of this fight was decided even before they left Seireitei. Eventually, Hikari gives up and runs to her human, hissing and spitting at his opponent, doing everything she can to divert the lieutenant's attention without touching him as it becomes more and more obvious that they are outclassed.

But Tomoe is not so divided or distracted as Audrey and Hikari shrieks in pain and surprise when the smaller dog _blurs_ out of nowhere, a vocalization that is abruptly cut off when Byakuya's dæmon grabs her throat in a crushing grip and forces her to the ground. It _hurts_ and she can't _breathe…_ after a moment of struggling and gasping for breath, her vision starts to blur and her limbs grow heavy and useless.

" _Hikari!"_ Ichigo turns to help, but suddenly the captain is THERE and Ichigo is DOWN and it happened SO FAST.

Both of them are dropped and discarded, like _useless trash,_ forced to watch as Byakuya and Renji escort Rukia away through a senkaimon; Audrey slinking at her human's side with her head low and Tomoe standing tall in the middle with Wataru once again captive in her jaws.

The substitute shinigami is unconscious by the time Urahara arrives to clean up the Gotei's mess.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ ) _  
_](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800)**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ )](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD)  
**Name** : Wataru (Navigation)

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species** : [African Wild Dog ( _Lycaon pictus_ ) _  
_](https://c402277.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/photos/10341/images/hero_small/wild_dogs-web.jpg?1447180370)**Name** : Audrey (Noble Strength)

Byakuya's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Kai Ken ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ ) _  
_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204814/Kai-Ken-History-03.jpg)**Name** : Tomoe (Blessing)


	51. Jushiro & Shunsui

Jushiro & Shunsui 

The first time Jushiro had a coughing fit in Shunsui's presence was terrifying for both of them. It was a perfectly ordinary day during their training at the Academy; they were walking together with Kimi and Chi trotting a meter ahead. Chi was constantly teasing her companion, 'clumsily' bumping into the smaller animal and shoving at her playfully. Kimi took it all in stride, giving as good as she got.

Without any warning, Ukitake coughed…and hacked… _and couldn't stop_ …until he was wheezing, breathless, and rapidly turning blue in the face. Blood dripped from his mouth as he tried to force it out of his lungs and he crumpled to his knees from the strain. Kimi choked and fell at his side, losing her grip on reality as Jushiro collapsed completely into unconsciousness.

Ukitake felt the familiar fear that this attack might be the last; this blood would suffocate him, the death that always lingered on the edge of his perception was closing in… But on top of that (and he was unfortunately used to being an invalid by now), he was frightened his new friend would be disgusted by his weakness and leave him. In this new organization with so few recruits, he was convinced that alienating the one person he'd come to trust with his life, more so than with some of his own brothers, would be the end of his world.

Shunsui, on the other hand, _freaked out_. His new best friend was _dying_ and he had no idea what happened or what to do. There had been no attack, there was no enemy, no _reason_ for Jushiro to be choking to death on his own blood! In pure panic mode, he scooped his now unconscious classmate up into his arms and took off at high speed. Chiaki ran in front of him, Kimi clutched in one giant, protective arm. The bear snarled and growled at everything in their path, displaying more ferocity than anyone had seen thus far and ensuring they had the shortest, fastest route to the only medic they knew.

Unohana, an older recruit than the two of them but not _that_ old, did not appear in the least bit surprised by Jushiro's condition. It took some doing to calm Shunsui and his dæmon down so she could retrieve her patients, but Retsu was well-versed in intimidation tactics and even Chiaki listened when Kamau growled.

The healthy student stayed and watched, hovering anxiously as Jushiro was medicated and set up in a private room to recover. He was still there two hours later when Jushiro woke up.

Before that day, they were best friends. After, they were inseparable.

* * *

Jushiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [White Akita ](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)_[(Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)  
_**Name** : Kimi (Honorable/Noble)

Shunsui's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear ](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)_[(Ursus thibetanus)](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)  
_**Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)

Unohana's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg)**Name** : Kamau (Quiet Warrior)


	52. Urahara

Urahara 

The training grounds beneath Urahara Shoten echoed with the sound of Ichigo's screams. Nearly three days had passed since the beginning of the former substitute shinigami's training and encroachment was finally consuming the very last link of his Chain of Fate.

Apparently oblivious to the cacophony, Urahara stood away from the shattered shaft, normally genial expression blank and eyes shadowed by the brim of his hat. The only indication of his inner turmoil was Kagami who was standing at the edge of the pit gazing down into the blackness. She'd had just as long as Kisuke to perfect her poker face but her tail gave her away; it lashed and twitched restlessly every time the boy yelled. There was no conflict between them; they had no doubt this was necessary. But a shinigami's duty was to preserve the Balance, guide souls, and (to a lesser extent) protect humans and despite his exile status, Urahara did his best to uphold those values. Three days ago, he'd violated every single one.

Urahara had ripped Ichigo from his body and severed his chain of fate, separating Ichigo from his dæmon in one of the most brutal ways imaginable. It didn't matter that Ichigo and Hikari had agreed to the deed…had actively _insisted_ , in fact, so they could gain the power to rescue the Kuchiki girl…or that Ichigo's 'death' and the loss of his dæmon was (hopefully) temporary. Nor did it matter that the boy was shaping up to be a vital pawn in the upcoming war and could use all of the power he could get. What Kisuke had done was not right and he knew it.

Such musings became _immediately_ irrelevant when Ichigo's scream began to echo over itself, expanding into a hollow's wail.

"He's hollowfying!" Kagami called, pulling away hastily as powerful, angry reiatsu exploded from the shaft. "Mask first!"

Urahara was there in an instant, shunpo placing him in front of Tessai and the children. Frantically, his eyes scanned the form that emerged from the pit. Shinigami clothes and zanpakuto, hollow mask, no hole…but _where was his dæmon?_

At Kagami's strangled growl, his gaze quickly fixed on… _something_ behind Ichigo. It didn't look like Hikari, didn't really look like anything yet…just a cloud of Dust slowly re-solidifying into an animal's form.

Relief. Not a hollow. Thank God.

But Urahara's relief transformed into a different kind of worry as Ichigo's mask remained intact and Hikari began to coalesce… into something much _much_ bigger than a leopard cat. Ichigo wasn't ready to be a vizard yet…his shinigami powers weren't developed enough to handle an inner hollow!

Before Kisuke was forced to act, Ichigo took care of it. He shattered his mask and the uncertain Dust instantly condensed into Hikari's familiar small feline form.

Kagami's restless twitching finally stilled and Urahara let out a deep breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as Ichigo and his dæmon were reunited.

* * *

Kisuke's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ ) _  
_](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg)**Name** : Kagami (Mirror)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	53. Zaraki

Zaraki 

Becoming a shinigami captain was easier than Zaraki expected. He strode up to the front gate of Seireitei with Nergui at his side and Yachiru on his shoulder and roared out his challenge to anyone who would listen. Most ignored him or gave him a wide berth (Weaklings. He didn't want to fight _them_.) but there was one who rose to the challenge.

Kenpachi Kiganjo roared with laughter at the idea that a mere peasant with no training would DARE pick a fight with the captain of the eleventh division, especially with such a relatively small dæmon in comparison to his own warthog. He laughingly summoned his entire division, over two hundred shinigami, to watch as he taught the 'mangy cur' a lesson. The old taicho was arrogantly certain of his victory.

Zaraki never faltered as the ring of cheering and jeering spectators and snarling dæmons grew larger. He listened with growing boredom as Kiganjo's insults became longwinded. Eventually, he lost his patience.

"Ya gonna be done soon?" he barked. "Kid needs her nap."

Yachiru, just an infant at the time with a fluffy Tasmanian Devil pup clinging to her head, cooed happily and waved.

Kiganjo sneered and raised his sword. The warthog dæmon at his side grunted threateningly and pawed the ground, ready to charge. "You will learn your place, _Peasant_. Perhaps I will even leave you alive when-."

With a single strike of the newcomer's unnamed blade, Kiganjo's head was severed from his body. It was flung through the air, thudding to the ground beyond the ring of spectators. Before it came to rest, the warthog exploded into Dust with a panicked, startled squeal.

For a long moment, the spectators were silent from pure shock and incomprehension. Then they erupted into a cacophony of yelling, screaming, and various animal noises. Zaraki didn't put up with it for long.

"Oi! Can it!" They fell eerily quiet upon his order.

"So I guess you're a captain now." Nergui rasped, voice unimpressed. She'd been hoping for a challenge, but hadn't even had a chance to get involved.

"Too easy." Zaraki grunted. He reached down and stripped the captain's haori from Kiganjo's headless body, throwing it over his own shoulders heedless of the bloodstains.

From that day on, the eleventh division was under his command.

* * *

Zaraki's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Honey Badger ( _Mellivora capensis_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2017-03/honey_badger_02.jpg)**Name** : Nergui (No Name)

Yachiru's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Vesper (Evening Star)

Kiganju's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Warthog ( _Phacochoerus africanus_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_warthog.jpg)**Name** : Nika (Bringing Victory)


	54. Ichigo

Ichigo 

After the most painful, grueling training session of his life, Ichigo was finally ready to mount a rescue expedition. He'd thought he was prepared before, but Urahara quickly proved the substitute shinigami was not as strong or as skilled as he'd believed. But NOW he was! With everything he'd learned, he was positive no shinigami could defeat him. Not even Byakuya Kuchiki would stand a chance!

He tried not to think about how he'd gained such power. The pain and horror of being without his dæmon. The feeling of her very essence slipping away as his chain of fate vanished. The horrible isolation of being truly ALONE for the first time in his life. And the panic as a hollow hole began to form, making their separation permanent. It was his desperation to keep Hikari that drove him to find his zanpakuto and regain his shinigami powers.

Hikari refused to talk about what she'd endured during their time apart but she'd been surprisingly quiet and clingy ever since. Not that Ichigo minded…when they weren't in physical contact, he found himself searching frantically for his dæmon, terrified she would vanish again. The confidence he'd had that she would always be there had taken a hit and he knew she felt the same way.

He didn't blame Urahara; they'd asked for this after all; but he wasn't prepared to deal with the traumatic consequences of his decision yet. No, for now he needed to focus on Rukia and devote his full attention and dedication to freeing her from the shinigami.

And his companions (Surprise! His friends were coming!) might be useful. At the moment he wasn't sure whether their presence would help or hinder him. They claimed they'd been training but he hadn't seen any proof of it yet. Chad was a given- his size and strength let him win most fights and Sonia was the largest dæmon in their group. Uryu…maybe. He was good with that bow of his, but Ichigo couldn't see him putting up much of a defense against a sword. Mitzi was smart and nervy, but she was just so small… However, It was Orihime who really worried him. Her reiatsu skills were negligible and Nobu…well, he MIGHT be able to help. He was still shifting and could take large forms if necessary but Ichigo couldn't imagine him fighting.

And he had NO IDEA what to think about the cats. Yoruichi and Ryo were creepily identical and even though Ichigo knew nothing about their skills (Or species. Seriously, talking cats? Not dæmons but actual CATS? How was that possible?!), he had a feeling they could handle themselves.

But there was no help for it – they were coming, whether he liked it or not.

With his friends at his back and his dæmon at his side, Ichigo advanced into Urahara's Senkaimon.

Look out Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki is on his way.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Chad's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Coyote ( _Canis latrans_ ) _  
_](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:300x300/45/125545-004-BB8F48B2.jpg)**Name** : Sonia (Wisdom)

Uryu's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ ) _  
_](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800)**Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Orihime's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)

Yoruichi's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Black Domestic Cat (](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg) _[Felis catus)](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg)  
_**Name** : Ryo (Exceed/Survive/Excel)


	55. Nanao

Nanao

Nanao grew up fast. Not because she was one of the youngest souls to graduate from the academy (though she was) but because she figured out early on who she was and what she was going to be. Akito wasn't quite as focused; during childhood, he had lots of fun playing with the older dæmons in the eighth division. Lisa's Vahe was his favorite, of course, but some of the other seated officers' dæmons were energetic and playful, happy to entertain the cute youngster. And even though Nanao was more reserved, she appreciated his attitude and never tried to suppress his enthusiasm or convince him to settle (as many children were prone to do).

Then, Lisa vanished.

And their idyllic life came crashing down.

Officially, the lieutenant was killed by a hollow on a routine mission, but even at that young age, Nanao knew the full story was being hidden from her. Eight well known powerful shinigami were dead, leaving behind no reported bodies, survivors, or witnesses. That just didn't happen. Not even a Vasto Lorde was so strong.

But there wasn't any time to dwell on it. Nanao mourned, of course, and never forgot about Lisa, but she knew her mentor wouldn't want her to live in sadness. With the support of her division, she left the past in the past and grew up. Her dæmon stuck to feline forms in honor of Vahe for many months, but eventually he returned to looking for his own shape, favoring larger winged species…though never anything predatory.

Shunsui did not fare as well.

As soon as Lisa's death was made official, Nanao noticed her captain had changed. He drank more, refused to work, isolated himself…the only one who could pull him out of his depression was Jushiro and he was already dealing with severe sickness and running a division on his own. Chi became grumpy and angry, staying awake more than usual and growling when anyone tried to approach, even Akito.

Nanao had always known Lisa was important to her, but never realized how vital Lisa was to health of their division until she was no longer there. Lisa's friendly mocking about how Shunsui would be useless without her was all too true. And while watching everything fall apart around her, Nanao realized _she could fix it._ She knew how Lisa handled the captain and was clever enough to figure out the management details on her own. The rest of the division knew her and helped as much as they could; they were rooting for her to succeed.

So she put her head down, devoted her mind to the task, and _worked._

Akito learned to keep order and have her back, favoring tall birds with long beaks and wide wingspans. It was a decade or so later, around the time Nanao's position as lieutenant became official, that he finally decided on the striking coloration, intimidating height, and regal presence of a red-crowned crane.

* * *

Nanao's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Red-Crowned Crane ( _Grus japonensis_ ) _  
_](https://hanwellzoo.co.uk/wp/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/0004_red-crowned-crane.jpg)**Name** : Akito (Bright Person)

Lisa's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Margay ( _Leopardus wiedii)_](https://www.govisitcostarica.com/images/photos/full-Margay-trail-costa-rica.jpg)  
**Name** : Vahe (Best/Shield)

Shunsui's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear ](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)_[(Ursus thibetanus)](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)  
_**Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)


	56. Kukaku

Kukaku 

"This is taking too long." Hikari hissed, pacing behind Ichigo. He didn't answer, intense gaze focused on the reishukaku in his hands. They were starting to shake with the effort he was putting into focusing his reiatsu. So far, he hadn't even gotten a flicker of blue light

"Is this really worth our time? We could..."

"Thought I told you to be quiet?" A low, rough rumble startled the feline into bristling her hackles and baring her teeth. She settled down reluctantly as a much larger wildcat eyed her with grumpy amusement from the doorway. Their female host was probably sprawled on the other side of the door, listening to everything they said.

Hikari's tail lashed. "It's taking too long. At this rate, we won't get there in time!"

"Yeah, well. YOUR kid's the one holding everything up." The bobcat glided into the room, flowing across the floor with a grace that belied his grizzled, scarred exterior. The injury that had taken his human's arm might not have harmed her soul, but something else certainly had.

"Why do we even need to learn this? We almost got in the other way! Why can't we just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know...You're the expert. There must be SOME way!"

"Yeah. THIS. Now shut up, or it'll take longer."

"But-!"

A giant paw cuffed her on the back of the head, cutting her off and knocking her down with a startled yowl. The two of them tussled for a moment, but she was woefully outclassed and the much larger feline easily came out on top.

"QUIET, kit!" he snarled. She hissed and he growled back. "The more noise you make, the longer it will take. And if you brats can't even manage _this_ , you won't stand a chance against the shinigami."

When she refused to answer, he huffed and shook his head, releasing her and turning back towards the hallway. "Whatever. I'll check back later."

"Stupid old…" She grumble-growled, getting back to her feet as he left.

"I heard that!"

Silence.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Kukaku was indeed sitting right outside the door, but she wasn't nearly as relaxed as Hikari might have thought.

Brant sighed and sprawled out next to her, waiting for her to comb her good hand through his ruff before answering.

"He's powerful but lacks focus. Hikari doesn't think this is necessary." Which meant, despite his apparent efforts, Ichigo didn't think it was necessary either.

Kukaku frowned. She was itching to pound some sense into that boy. Just because he'd won against a few shinigami, he thought he was prepared for the worst Seireitei could throw at him. He should be begging for all of the training he could get!

This was a familiar story; Kukaku'd met people like that, had some in her _family_ even, and knew from experience that such an attitude could be deadly.

"C'mon." She levered herself up. "Maybe that idiot brother of mine can talk some sense into him."

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Kukaku's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Bobcat ( _Lynx rufus_ ) _  
_](https://natureconservancy-h.assetsadobe.com/is/image/content/dam/tnc/nature/en/photos/tncnewjersey_77620796%20\(1\).jpg)**Name** : Brant (Firebrand)


	57. Interlude: Breaking into Seireitei

Interlude: Entering Seireitei

_"Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two! Secondary Spell! Fate of three sparrows, fate of four dragons, blocked in from five directions, unable to return six miles, wind of the heavens, orangutan, spoons, cane of elm..."_

The human teens (and cats) huddled around the reishukaku in strained silence; focusing on moderating their reiatsu levels and listening to Ganju recite the first part of the spell to get them into Seireitei. Their dæmons stayed close, trying not to lose contact and fall. All of them were completely still save for Hikari; she was draped over Ichigo's shoulders and her tail twitched against his arm in time with Ganju's words, gaining strength with each lash.

It was Nobu who realized the problem first and he stared with small, wide eyes from his position in Orihime's pocket as a field mouse

"I-Ichigo…" Orihime whispered urgently. "That's a little too much power."

"O-okay…I'll pull back." He tried, but against his will, more power flowed _in_ rather than _out._ Hikari hissed.

_"A thousand sprinkles of ash, a thousand bits of wisdom. The measure of white clouds…"_

"Ichigo, pull back!" Uryu hissed. The kestrel on his shoulder didn't move. Well, she dug her talons in a bit more forcefully, but she didn't say anything.

_"Approaching the great darkness..."_

"I know!" Ichigo tried. He _strained_. But no matter what he did, the power went in rather than out!

"Ichigo…" Even CHAD was getting worried. Sonia was draped over his shoulders in a pose that was odd and uncomfortable for a canine but possible due to her human's size and broad shoulders.

"He's trying!" Hikari growled, shifting restlessly.

"All of you, shut up!" Kiah snarled, barely taking note through her intense focus on the orb and the chant. Her forepaws were resting on the glowing sphere but her hind legs were planted firmly on each of Ganju's arms, leaving her in an awkward splayed position.

_"Not stepping on scarlet shadows..."_

"Ichigo…!"

"I'm trying!"

_"…A thousand sprinkles of ashes, a thousand bits of wisdom…?!"_

"Idiot!" Ganju shouted, breaking his own chant. "You made me recite that line twice!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" Kiah chattered, bristling angrily. "Keeping your reiatsu in check is _child's play_. You morons!" Her voice got steadily higher pitched and barking the longer she spoke.

"Shut up." Hikari looked like she wanted to bat the porcupine into silence, if she could reach past the spines.

As all four took deep breaths to continue fighting, focus completely shot, there was a lurch and a heart stopping _thud._

The impact of the reishukaku against the shield of Seireitei did _not_ go undetected, from above or below.

* * *

The sound of an alarm broke through the heavy silence of the captain's meeting, immediately dropping Gin's insubordinate actions and punishment to a lower priority.

All heads, human and dæmon, raised to the alarm then turned as one to the head captain where he stood expressionless at the head of the congregation. At his side, Kana rose, lips rising off teeth in a snarl that more resembled a rictus grin, stretching far back and revealing her teeth as only a marsupial predator could. A few of the other captains' dæmons reacted, but most waited calmly for orders.

Most.

Kenpachi tore out of the hall in a swirl of tattered haori, Nergui alternately running at his side and swinging forward on the hem of his robe as they traded rough laughter and enthusiasm.

The others filed out more sedately after Yamamoto's curt 'Dismissed!', barely noticing that some of their number were lagging. It was only by chance and proximity that Hitsugaya was held up behind his taller compatriots and accidentally bore witness to the confrontation between Gin and Aizen.

_"The warning certainly came at a good time for you."_

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and Tmira's (currently) large ear twitched against his cheek at Aizen's statement, beady eyes turning towards the dæmons of the older men.

_"I'm sure I don't understand what you're trying to say."_

Aimi looked as unflappable as ever perched on Aizen's shoulder and staring out the door. Tmira respected her ability to stay calm under such circumstances, and her refusal to rise to Gin's baiting.

Mai, on the other hand, looked positively _vicious._ Her luminous eyes fixed on Aizen's owl with an expression that could not be mistaken for anything friendly or playful, not even with Ichimaru's dubious sense of humor.

_"I'd thank you not to take me too lightly."_

Toshiro and Tmira were the only ones that saw the lips curl back from the silver fox's teeth and the murder in her eyes as the captain of the fifth division walked away with quiet confidence.

* * *

No one noticed the wild owl circling lazily beneath the ryokas' point of impact on the shield. Her bright red eyes, far too intelligent and guarded for a real animal, zeroed in on where the intruders landed, paying particular attention to a shockingly bright head of orange hair.

The pawns had arrived.

It was finally time to start to game.

* * *

Ganju's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [North American Porcupine ( _Erethizon dorsatum_ ) _  
_](https://nationalzoo.si.edu/sites/default/files/animals/naporcupine-01.jpg) **Name** : Kiah (Person of Earth)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Chad's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Coyote ( _Canis latrans_ ) _  
_](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:300x300/45/125545-004-BB8F48B2.jpg) **Name** : Sonia (Wisdom)

Uryu's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ ) _  
_](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800) **Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

Orihime's Dæmon  
 **Species** : Unsettled _  
_ **Name** : Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)

Yoruichi's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Black Domestic Cat (](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg) _[Felis catus)](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg)  
_ **Name** : Ryo (Exceed/Survive/Excel)

Yamamoto's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Thylacine ( _Thylacinus cynocephalus_ ) _  
_](https://museumsvictoria.com.au/media/6017/tasmanian-tiger-3.jpg) **Name** : Kana (Powerful)

Zaraki's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Honey Badger ( _Mellivora capensis_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2017-03/honey_badger_02.jpg) **Name** : Nergui (No Name)

Gin's Dæmon  
 **Species:**[Silver Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox]_ _ **  
**_](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg) **Name:** Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)

Aizen's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Northern White-faced Owl [aka 'Transformer Owl'] ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_](https://www.shaldonwildlifetrust.org.uk/uploads/species_wf_owl.jpg) **Name** : Aimi (Love), short for Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)

Toshiro's Dæmon  
 **Species** : Unsettled _  
_ **Name** : Tmira (Upstanding/Upright)

* * *

**A/N: All of the italicized dialogue (Ganju's spell, Gin and Aizen's play acting) was taken from the subbed version of the Bleach anime available on hulu.**


	58. Shinji

Shinji

Hadia was a troublemaker. She'd raised merry havoc when Shinji was a thief in Rukongai, and later when he was a student at the Spiritual Arts Academy. The two of them had a great deal of fun pranking their classmates and teachers (even the soutaicho, when he deigned to guest lecture). To the relief of their peers and superiors, she seemed to settle down upon graduation and their climb through the ranks of the fifth division was relatively normal – at least, on the dæmon side.

By the time Shinji became a captain, most people who did not know him personally didn't even remember the reputation of the little mongoose at his side. Their initial impression was generally one of a calm, polite weasel-like creature – she greeted other dæmons with a socially acceptable nod or sniff and then sat quietly at her human's feet or on his lap while the humans talked. The most remarkable thing about her seemed to be her species; mongooses were not common amongst shinigami, especially captains where 'big and intimidating' was usually the rule. Her behavior was in sharp contrast to Shinji's irreverent attitude and confused a good number of new shinigami.

…Until Hadia snuck away.

Trouble was in her blood, and her clever paws were never still; time had not calmed her down – it simply taught her the value of being patient and sly. Her respectful ( _boring_ ) behavior upon meeting made it easy to sneak away unnoticed even by other dæmons. Everyone was always so shocked to discover that the 'model dæmon' was more than willing to use her dextrous little paws to riffle through their belongings, tie shoelaces together, or chew on absolutely anything left within reach of the floor (and some things that weren't…she _loved_ rooms with bookcases she could climb on and use to dive bomb other dæmons).

Eventually, it became a game she played with her person – Shinji would distract while Hadia played elaborate pranks on the person he was talking to, making it a personal contest to see just how big and flashy she could get without alerting the target dæmon and shinigami. It worked best with new recruits, although sometimes it took a while for even seasoned officers to wise up to their antics.

Except Aizen.

Mongooses are well known for their ability to evade and protect against predators bigger and badder than them. When Aizen was with them, Hadia refused to leave Shinji's shoulder, a position she typically _hated_ because it made sneaking much harder, even if it did give her a better vantage point on the room. She'd never gone through Aizen's possession or played 'the game' with him and Aimi – it was too dangerous. Even when the owl's eyes were averted, Hadia could feel them boring into the back of her head.

Neither of them knew exactly what was wrong with their fukutaicho but he just wasn't _right_.

Unfortunately, they wouldn't figure out just how 'not right' he actually was until it was far too late.

* * *

Shinji's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Yellow Mongoose ( _Cynictis penicillata_ )](https://www.arebbusch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Yellow-mongoose-1024x787-600x400.jpg)  
 **Name** : Hadia (Leader/Guide)

Aizen's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Northern White-faced Owl [aka 'Transformer Owl'] ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_](https://www.shaldonwildlifetrust.org.uk/uploads/species_wf_owl.jpg) **Name** : Aimi (Love), short for Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)


	59. Ikkaku & Yumichika

Ikkaku & Yumichika

Ikkaku and Yumichika were a mismatched pair, with the least complimentary set of dæmons that anyone could imagine.

Kella was a great monitor lizard, nearly as long from nose to tail-tip as Ikkaku was tall. She was mostly beige and mottled dark brown in color, with fine details in black on her back and tail. She was so big and so intimidating, to say nothing of her love for fighting that was only matched by Ikkaku (and maybe Zaraki), that many people mistook her for a komodo and whispered 'dragon' behind their backs.

Najwa, in contrast, was large for a crane, but still a good two feet shorter than Kella's length. She was bright and eye-catching, with black, grey, and white feathers all over her body and wings, and a head covered in symmetrical red, black, and white markings. However, the most striking part of her appearance was her 'headdress': a unique natural decoration of stiff golden feathers that rested on her head like an elaborate crown.

They looked nothing alike, acted nothing alike, and no one would have ever expected them to be companions.

Naturally, Ikkaku and Yumichika got on like a house on fire.

Whether they got along with their dæmons was an entirely different matter.

It was a rare day that anyone could pass the eleventh division and _not_ be greeted by the high-pitched squawking of Yumichika's crane criticizing the feathers decorating his right eye…matched at equal volume by the fifth seat snapping back about any feathers that had dared ruffle out of place and the drab grey coloration of Najwa's body.

Kella wasn't as loud as Najwa but, despite the love of fighting that she shared with Ikkaku, she wasn't nearly as active as him and preferred to laze in the sun while he pestered her to exercise. Often, she would ignore him entirely unless there was a fight to be had.

When there _were_ fights to be had, the four of them came together like the conflicts had never existed, a deadly team with the zanpakutos of Ikkaku and Yumichika backed up by Najwa's stabbing beak and stiff wings, and Kella's massive teeth and great size, both of them with a surprising capacity for speed.

Death came swiftly to the victims of the third and fifth seats of the eleventh division and their dæmons.

* * *

Ikkaku's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Desert Monitor ( _Varanus griseus_ )](https://static.inaturalist.org/photos/1535316/large.JPG?1423261723)  
 **Name** : Kella (Warrior)

Yumichika's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Grey Crowned Crane ( _Balearica regulorum_ )](https://www.savingcranes.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/grey_crowned_cranes_daniel_dolpire_400.jpg)  
 **Name** : Najwa (Passionate/Secret/Whisper)


	60. Hiyori

Hiyori

Hiyori hated Urahara before she even knew his name.

She hated his stupid name. She hated his stupid face. She hated his stupid raccoon. And she _really_ hated that he thought he could be captain of _her_ division! Of _Hikifune-taicho's_ division!

"Maybe he won't be so bad." William growled; tone dubious. All of the fur up and down his back bristled, though – a much better indication of what he thought. "Maybe he'll do Hikifune-taicho proud."

"I don't _care_ if he does!" Hiyori snarled at her dæmon, slouching aggressively outside of the First Division Headquarters as she waited for her new captain to arrive. She refused to lean down and smooth her dæmon's fur and William scowled up at her, irritated at being forced to groom it down himself.

"Well, don't talk to _me_ when he hates you, then! If we attack him before we meet him then we'll get in trouble! And you-!"

"You tell him, Stripe-head!" The unwelcome weight of tiny paws on his back made William swing around with a snarl, lashing out with heavy, spade-shaped claws. Hadia dodged him with a cheerful yipping laugh, evading his bucking and slashing like an eel to land on his head and use it as a springboard to jump onto Shinji's haori.

The captain of the fifth division was smirking at Hiyori.

"Temper, temper!" He laughed at her as his dæmon scrambled up to sit on his shoulder, sparing a single dark look at the dark-haired lieutenant following in their wake before turning back to Hiyori and William with a fanged smirk.

"Shut up!" William and Hiyori snarled in unison. They paused in surprise to eye each other and when Shinji started cackling like a hyena in reaction, they turned back to him even more aggressively.

"Do _you_ know who he is?" Hiyori demanded; tension thick in her voice.

"No clue!" Shinji was still laughing. "But we'll know soon."

Hiyori's next snarl put her badger's to shame and she lunged at Shinji with a flying kick, much to the obvious discomfort of the lieutenant behind him. As the two of them bickered, William sought out Hadia to mete out his own vengeance for her mocking…only to pause in confusion.

The little mongoose hated being high up. She preferred scurrying about on the ground and driving him to distraction by leaping over his back, jumping on his head, nipping at his feet and tail, and anything else she could think of to prank him and keep herself out of his jaws and claws.

(The few times he'd managed to catch her, she'd been stunned…and then giggled when he spit her out, dramatically disgusted by the taste of her fur in his mouth.)

Now…she was standing on the edge of the roof, looking down at the scene. She must have leapt up there from Shinji's shoulder as soon as Hiyori's foot made contact with his gut. William slowly furrowed his fuzzy brow and cocked his head in question but all he got in return was a distracted smirk as Hadia's beady eyes darted around the area, as if seeking a threat she could not find.

But they were in the heart of Seireitei, right in front of the First Division's Headquarters. Of course there were no threats to be seen. William expressed as much when he filled his lungs to shout up at her about her cowardice at a truly impressive volume, immediately dragging her full attention to him and his person.

Behind them, Lieutenant Aizen sighed and shook his head at the antics of Hirako-taicho and Sarugaki-fukutaicho and the elegant grey and white owl on his shoulder fluffed up in response. Far above, another dark shape circled in the clear morning air, unnoticed by all of the officers even as she watched them with blank red eyes.

* * *

Hiyori's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [European Badger ( _Meles meles_ )](https://www.wildlifeonline.me.uk/assets/ugc/gallery/european_badger_08.jpg)  
 **Name** : William (Strong Willed Warrior)

Kisuke's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ ) _  
_](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg) **Name** : Kagami (Mirror)

Shinji's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Yellow Mongoose ( _Cynictis penicillata_ )](https://www.arebbusch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Yellow-mongoose-1024x787-600x400.jpg)  
 **Name** : Hadia (Leader/Guide)

Aizen's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Northern White-faced Owl ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_](https://www.shaldonwildlifetrust.org.uk/uploads/species_wf_owl.jpg) **Name** : Aimi (Love), short for Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)


	61. Iba

Iba

Tetsuzaemon Iba is not a very colorful man. If you ask a citizen of Rukongai to describe 'shinigami' in the most general terms possible, Iba would fit their words to a T. Absent were the extravagant hairstyles of the other lieutenants and the unique wardrobe choices of the captains – the most notable things about the lieutenant of the seventh division were the sunglasses he never left behind, rain or shine, inside or outside.

Abana was just as proper as her person; dogs were the most common species in the thirteen divisions of Seireitei and favored over all others. As a purebred black lab, she fit in with Iba's comrades in the seventh division with ease.

When he'd been in the eleventh division, he hadn't fit in quite so well. Oh, it was enjoyable for Iba to spar and tussle with Ikkaku and to train the less powerful guys with their ramshackle dæmons bristling with fangs and claws, but his priorities were different from theirs. _Wrong_ , in their eyes. And their dæmons reflected it: the eleventh was the only division in the Thirteen Court Guards where dogs were a minority.

Who would have guessed valuing duty and loyalty over combat would set Iba so far apart? And if he dared express a desire to advance in rank, even if it meant switching divisions and giving up the easy combat of Zaraki's men…

Oh, boy.

His falling out with the eleventh was not pretty when he chose to leave.

The seventh turned out to be a much better fit, despite the more structured and less violent environment. Komamura-taicho stood out even amongst the other captains due to his massive size and choice of headgear, but his dæmon Noriko was strong and sure, secure in her duty – a better indication of his temperament than his appearance. She embodied everything Iba could ever want from a captain and Abana instantly felt a strong kinship to the other dog dæmon. At their first meeting, the German Shepherd was friendly, if a bit distant, and looking at her, Abana instantly wanted to wag her tail and make the older dæmon proud.

The first time Abana managed to prompt Noriko to wag her tail felt like a personal victory, greater than winning any sparring match they'd ever had in the eleventh division.

Iba couldn't stop smiling for an hour afterwards.

* * *

Iba's Dæmon  
 **Species** :[ Black Labrador ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12231434/Labrador-Retriever-Care.jpg)  
 **Name** : Abana (Constant/Everlasting)

Komamura's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [German Shepherd ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ ) _  
_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12213218/German-Shepherd-on-White-00.jpg) **Name** : Noriko (Law/Rule/Code/Ceremony)


	62. Lisa

Lisa

Lisa was not what one would call a 'caring' person. To most people she appeared straight up cold – her dæmon, a solitary hunter whose species was known for aggression, only drove home that impression. Even her own squad members thought so. Her playful relationship with Kyoraku came off as brutal to anyone who didn't know them well and every time Vahe leapt on Chi's stomach, swatted her on the nose with his claws fully extended, or 'bullied' her in any of the multitude of ways they'd devised over the years, Lisa's subordinates shrunk away.

Chi's overly dramatic reactions to Vahe could be amusing (the sight of a tiny seven-pound wildcat knocking down a massive 300-pound bear was as ludicrous as it was unbelievable), but could also be easily misconstrued by anyone who did not know Lisa or Shunsui.

The caring side Lisa revealed when Nanao came into her life startled everybody except for Shunsui. Vahe's obvious pride and protectiveness towards Akito was touching; the unsettled dæmon would toddle behind him as a fluffy margay kit, still wobbly on his feet, and despite Vahe's preference for high places and love of climbing, he never seemed to rise above the height the younger dæmon could reach. If Akito so much as dropped behind while following him, Vahe would 'just happen' to stop and groom himself until his follower caught up.

The little wildcat was a solitary creature and rarely let anyone other than his person, even other dæmons, anywhere near him. But little Akito was allowed to curl up with him in the sun without complaint and to watch with wide eyes as he bullied Chi and Shunsui into getting their work done alongside Lisa.

When the time came to leave Seireitei, it was Nanao and Akito that Lisa and Vahe worried about the most but all they could do was rely on their captain to keep her safe.

* * *

Lisa's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Margay ( _Leopardus wiedii)_](https://www.govisitcostarica.com/images/photos/full-Margay-trail-costa-rica.jpg)  
 **Name** : Vahe (Best/Shield)

Shunsui's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear ](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)_[(Ursus thibetanus)](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)  
_ **Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)

Nanao's Dæmon  
 **Species** : Unsettled at this point in time _  
_ **Name** : Akito (Bright Person)


	63. Omaeda

Omaeda

Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkotaroemon Omaeda was proud of his noble heritage. He might not be a Shihoun or a Kuchiki, but his family was ancient and influential in Seireitei. Growing up, he was raised on stories of famous Omaedas and their contributions to the shinigami organization. His nannies and caretakers fell over themselves to care for the 'beautiful, bouncing baby boy', proving their worth to his parents through copious spoiling. They catered to his growing ego and inflated sense of self-importance to the point where he projected his beliefs on the world around him.

His dæmon, Zakuro, followed in his wake, equally well-cared for and arrogant. They never worried much about who they were or the shape that Zakuro would settle into; one beneficial trait his upbringing gave him was a massive amount of confidence in himself. Zakuro worked her leisurely way through forms she considered 'high class', trying them out as Omaeda grew taller (and wider) and applied for the Spiritual Arts Academy.

She found the perfect form the summer before he started classes.

His aunt was telling him the story of the previous Kenpachi, Kiganjo, and how impressed she was by his noble bulk and the powerful hog dæmon that allowed him to defeat every hollow he'd ever encountered.

Zakuro had never considered porcine dæmons before but after that story, she tried as many as she could think of – everything from a domestic potbelly pig to the warthog of Kenpachi Kiganjo's dæmon.

Her favorite became the wild boar – powerful and dangerous with the same 'noble bulk' that Omaeda and his family valued so much.

Within a few days, she'd realized that the form wasn't just impressive – it was _hers._

* * *

Omaeda's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Wild Boar ( _Sus scrofa_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6e/Sus_scrofa_leucomystax.jpg)  
 **Name** : Zakuro (Pomegranate)

Kiganju's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Warthog ( _Phacochoerus africanus_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_warthog.jpg) **Name** : Nika (Bringing Victory)


	64. Rose

Rose 

"How does it sound, Wakana?" Rose's voice lilted upwards to reach the large red-furred bat hanging upside down over him from a rafter, eyes closed and twitching ears following the music drifting up from the talented hands of her person as he teased notes and melodies from the piano.

"Beautiful." She sighed, opening large brown eyes to observe him serenely. The bold white markings on her face gave her an eternally surprised expression but Rose knew better, smiling up at her before closing his own eyes and starting on another, more complex song based on sheet music collected from the World of the Living.

Wakana's mouth turned up in a smile and she dropped from her perch, spreading wide leathery wings to catch just enough air to allow her to flip head over tail and coast down a few wingbeats to land on the piano bench next to Rose. She huffed out a breath through her long snout, aggrieved at missing her target, and gripped the edge of his captain's haori to climb up his back with the short claws at the apexes of her wings.

She spread the thin webbing over his shoulders, draping herself over his back like a shawl, with her head nestled comfortably in the corner of his neck and shoulder.

Throughout the procedure, Rose neither moved nor opened his eyes, instead swaying in time with the music rising from his instrument.

Wakana sighed happily and perked her ears forward. More than anything, she wished her voice was melodic enough to join in, sharing in her person's music, but it was not to be. At least she could contribute her enhanced hearing to help him hone his musical creations and truly appreciate his art. And she could make her own kind of art, dancing through the air in time to his music with a grace he could only wish for.

Though Wakana was odd for a dæmon, even odder for a shinigami captain whose companions usually had large or carnivorous dæmons, she and Rose clearly complemented each other in every way.

* * *

Rose's Dæmon  
**Species** :[ Mindoro Stripe-faced Fruit Bat ( _Styloctenium mindorensis_ )](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/animals/images/6/6e/Y2pAqeqEqp4pmaD9kH-K1PzmRoJd7FHaAIsDeIJH0jI_ZlxESMIVNtm_VbrdGzSH4MlB73kb3qhAOMjSDux7Dqepg.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140826063015)  
**Name** : Wakana (Harmony, Music, Complete)


	65. Ganju

Ganju 

It was while Ganju was fleeing for his life from the freak with feathers on his face and his even freakier giant bird dæmon that he wondered: _What has my life become?_

"Stop thinking, start running!" Kiah snapped at him, bounding at his side with surprising speed. Her clumsy gait was usually better suited to rooting through the soil, bracing him as he used his earth spells, but she could reach an impressive turn of speed when in danger. And boy were they in danger right now.

Ganju was strong but he knew he wasn't the strongest – and he had no guarantee of winning against the _fifth seat_ of the shinigami _Combat Division._

All of Kiah's quills were standing on end and her tail was swinging back and forth in threat. Her teeth were chattering angrily, but they were barely audible through her heavy panting; for a porcupine, even a short sprint was exhausting.

"I know, I know!" Ganju panted in response. He ducked as the bird above them bugled, alerting her shinigami to their location. With a snarled curse, Ganju yanked a firework out of his pocket and lobbed it into the air, startling a shriek from the crane as he milked the distraction for all it was worth.

When Kiah's gait finally faltered, Ganju swept her up into his arms without stopping, heedless of the quills that dug into his skin before she managed to smooth them back, though long practice kept any of the barbed ends from getting embedded in his arms. She stuck her head over his shoulder and immediately her quills bristled back up.

"Run faster!" She yelled. "He's gaining on us!"

Ganju put on another turn of speed as the shinigami behind them spoke, voice not even slightly winded.

"Of course I am gaining. You have no chance of defeating me with your pathetic abilities. I hope you are prepared to die." Amused cruelty dripped from every word.

This time, it was Kiah that yanked a firework out of Ganju's pocket, throwing it over his shoulder to land at Yumichika's feet, driving the shinigami a step backwards with his own vehement curse.

"Ha!" Ganju brayed. "You and what army?"

The shinigami wasn't held up for long and seconds later he was back on Ganju's tail, enthusiastically swinging his scythe-like zanpakuto.

A _seppa_ spell gained the ryoka a couple more seconds on his pursuer but he knew his lead could not last forever.

"…I wonder how Ichigo's doing." He muttered as he skidded around a corner. The orange haired kid had stayed to face the guy with the lizard dæmon, Ichigo's little cat hissing and spitting against a monster three times her size.

"Don't worry about them." Kiah replied, grim tone betraying how she thought the battle would turn out. "Worry about _us._ "

"Yeah…"

Another firework thrown at Yumichika's dæmon by Kiah covered Ganju's next _seppa_ but the fifth seat of the eleventh division was not deterred.

The chase continued.

* * *

Ganju's Dæmon  
**Species** : [North American Porcupine ( _Erethizon dorsatum_ ) _  
_](https://nationalzoo.si.edu/sites/default/files/animals/naporcupine-01.jpg)**Name** : Kiah (Person of Earth)

Yumichika's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Grey Crowned Crane ( _Balearica regulorum_ )](https://www.savingcranes.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/grey_crowned_cranes_daniel_dolpire_400.jpg)  
**Name** : Najwa (Passionate/Secret/Whisper)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Ikkaku's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Desert Monitor ( _Varanus griseus_ )](https://static.inaturalist.org/photos/1535316/large.JPG?1423261723)  
**Name** : Kella (Warrior)


	66. Love

Love 

"Looks like the gang's all here." Love muttered as he came up to the headquarters of the first division, smirking at the familiar sight and sound of Hiyori beating up Shinji. To the side, Ukitake and Kyoraku were standing together watching the two of them with matching amused smiles.

At his heel, Hatsu huffed in amusement but shook her head, ears flopping back and forth as she replied. "Not quite. I don't see Hiyori's new captain."

"…Huh. Not a good time to run late."

"You can say that again." The rottweiler frowned. "First impression? Failed."

"You shouldn't be so judgmental." Rose's lilting voice interrupted them and Love turned along with his dæmon to see the captain of the third division approaching, Wakana swooping over his head, dancing crazily in tune to a song only she could hear. She offered Hatsu a nod of recognition as she passed but did not break whatever pattern she was weaving in the air.

Love snorted but moved aside to let his friend and comrade come up next to him.

"Why not? We're all here, so he should be-."

"Ah, but are we all here? I seem to be coming up short on our thirteen captains and lieutenants."

"…I guess so." Hatsu replied, faintly grumpy. "But _he's_ the one who should be here early. The meeting is about _him_ , after all."

Before Rose could reply, the door to the first division banged open, revealing Kensei standing in the doorway with his habitual irritated scowl turning down his expression. Love could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Kensei _without_ that scowl.

"Well? What are all of you waiting for?" His stentorian yell immediately stopped the scattered conversations and the fight between Hiyori and Shinji. "An engraved invitation? Get in here!"

His fellow captains were not as intimidated as he probably intended, but the officers obeyed anyway. The captains filed into the meeting hall to form two lines, one on either side of the head captain's chair and their lieutenants fell into position behind their respective division heads. Each shinigami's dæmon sat at their right heel, at parade rest along with their matching soul.

The only one left was the new captain of the twelfth division, unknown even to his new lieutenant.

* * *

Love's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Rottweiler ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12225034/Rottweiler-Care.jpg)  
**Name** : Hatsu (First Born)

Rose's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Mindoro Stripe-faced Fruit Bat ( _Styloctenium mindorensis_ )](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/animals/images/6/6e/Y2pAqeqEqp4pmaD9kH-K1PzmRoJd7FHaAIsDeIJH0jI_ZlxESMIVNtm_VbrdGzSH4MlB73kb3qhAOMjSDux7Dqepg.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140826063015)  
**Name** : Wakana (Harmony, Music, Complete)


	67. Rukia

Rukia

The Senzaikyu was not as cruel as Rukia might have imagined.

A white room, empty save for herself and her dæmon. Even the guards remained outside. There was one window and it was just wide enough to reveal the Sogyoku and the execution scaffolding – both already being prepared for her death. Sekkiseki stone walls meant she couldn't even feel the reiatsu signatures of anyone outside.

Despite its name and dire reputation, there was no pain or punishment to be had within its stark confines. Only the thoughts within her own head tormented her.

"He's strong." Wataru spoke quietly from his place on her chest, small body cradled in her arms as she lay flat on her back staring at the ceiling. "If anyone can survive, it's him."

Rukia closed her eyes and didn't answer.

If Ichigo really was in Seireitei, he wasn't thinking about his own survival. Rukia wasn't worth the effort he was putting in to save her. She wasn't worth his death.

"Why would he do this?" She spoke to her dæmon quietly. "What have we done to him?"

He should have grown up human, happily ignorant to the world of hollows and shinigami despite his high spiritual pressure. He should have lived a long, full life before passing on to Soul Society after a peaceful death. Maybe he would have become a shinigami at that point – a _real_ shinigami, not the substitute she'd forced him to become.

Instead, he was going to throw himself to death against the combined might of the Thirteen Court Guards before he even reached adulthood.

Rukia whimpered at the thought and rolled onto her side, hugging Wataru to her chest. It was too horrible to imagine – she was going to be responsible for Ichigo's death just like she was for Kaien's murder.

"H-he won't…" Wataru was shaking. He buried his head between his paws, blunt furry nose nuzzled against her clavicle. "H-he _can't_ die. Hikari's strong; she'll protect him. They'll keep each other alive."

But he was one boy and his wildcat dæmon against thirteen captains, their lieutenants, and all of the shinigami in the city. Victory was not possible.

Rukia squeezed Wataru harder as her thoughts and memories taunted and tortured her.

The only thing she could be thankful for was her dæmon; without him, she was sure the isolation combined with her thoughts would have driven her insane before her execution.

* * *

Rukia's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ ) _  
_](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD) **Name** : Wataru (Navigation)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	68. Hachi

Hachi

Hachi was well into his hundreds by the time he entered the Spiritual Arts Academy – despite his high spiritual pressure and unique abilities, the thought of fighting hollows for a living, of learning to fight at all, unnerved him into avoiding the Thirteen Court Guards. But, like so many Rukongai residents with high spiritual pressure, eventually his reiatsu grew too powerful for him to restrain on his own and he was forced to seek out training.

Sayer was at his side the whole time: a quiet, supportive barn owl latched onto his shoulder with large, intimidating talons (though dwarfed by her person's massive size). Like Hachi, she was terribly shy and easily cowed by those with bigger, louder personalities despite her sharp beak and claws. Even smaller dæmons could intimidate her into burying her heart-shaped white face in her feathered chest or turning to hide in Hachi's hair. When she spoke, it was to whisper in Hachi's ear, words meant only for him.

Bird dæmons have always been associated with magic and spells; they are rumored to have been the familiars of witches and wizards far back in the annals of time and they are preferred over all other species by Quincies. While this stereotype is not always true, Sayer and Hachi found that it was definitely true for _them_. Their skills with kido spells, both spoken and unspoken, were unmatched in their class even though Hachi's skills with a zanpakuto were middling at best.

It was such a relief when they were recruited by the Kido Corps right after graduation.

Oh, Hachi still learned to fight hollows. His sword fighting skills improved and he unlocked his shikai in due time, but kido was his passion. The fact that Sayer could help with that, could learn alongside him and even cast spells on her own, was icing on the cake.

They climbed through the Kido Corps quickly, becoming lieutenant within a century and by all estimations had a long and happy future in front of them as they settled into the hierarchy of the Corps right behind Tessai.

At least, that's what they thought until Kensei and Mashiro vanished from Rukongai and Hachi was sent along with Shinji's team of officers to figure out what happened to them.

* * *

Hachi's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Barn Owl ( _Tyto alba_ )](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/hero_cover_bird_page/public/web_a1_3751_8_barn-owl_shlomo_neuman_kk-adult-male_copy.jpg?itok=D0tHCXv5)  
 **Name** : Sayer (Craftsman)


	69. Renji

Renji 

"This isn't right, Renji."

"Audrey…"

"I _know_ Kuchiki-taicho wouldn't approve of our interfering." Her large black ears folded back, seeming to half the size of her head with the change in profile. She settled her head in Renji's lap with a pathetic whine as she continued. "This is _Rukia and Wataru,_ though. We _can't_ just let them die. We've _always_ taken care of them."

Renji slowly petted her head, gently smoothing her soft black, white, and reddish-brown fur as he frowned. It was a severe expression, hiding the fear that clawed in his chest at the thought of Rukia's execution.

Rukia.

Execution.

Two words that should never occur in the same sentence.

"I don't understand what's going on, Audrey." Renji admitted under his breath, tone harsh. "Why won't Kuchiki-taicho speak out for her? He's just going to let her _die_?"

Audrey just whined in response. She'd tried to get the answer from Byakuya's Tomoe but the purebred dog was just as inscrutable as her person.

"That orange-haired kid with the cat, the one that stole her powers, _he's_ the one that should be executed!" Renji continued, even quieter. To question the orders of Central 46 meant death. More importantly, to question the will of Byakuya Kuchiki was to threaten his _pride_. The punishment for _that_ was far swifter and more personal.

"But…if he stole her powers, why aren't they back now?" Audrey replied, giving voice to the doubts Renji did not want to confront. Her voice was just as quiet as his and her large ears perked back up to swivel and search for eavesdroppers, shinigami or dæmon. "He's just a ryoka and a human – how is it even possible? And why would they kill Rukia for…for _anything_?"

"I…I don't _know_." Renji whispered, tortured. His time in the sixth division had instilled in him strong senses of honor, duty, and pride. He'd watched Byakuya every day since his ascension to lieutenant, trying to figure out how he, an uppity stray from Rukongai, could ever compete with the purebred Kuchiki, in life and in Rukia's estimation. Going against his captain and Central 46 would sacrifice everything he'd worked so hard to achieve.

But it was _Rukia_. She was the _reason_ he'd tried so hard for the sixth division, the reason he developed those traits in the first place.

"We _can't_ let them die, Renji." Audrey whined. On her mind was the tiny white form of Wataru, racing before her through a Rukongai marketplace, sitting between her front paws and tickling her nose with his ears as some moron underestimated Rukia and got chewed out for it…cowering on the ground in the rain of the Living World as Renji threatened Rukia's life.

The whine escalated to a whimper.

"…Yeah." Renji replied, voice choked. But instead of Rukia, an image of the orange-haired ryoka kid came to mind. The boy's blind dedication to his mission and refusal to accept Central 46's ruling. He _hated_ that brat. Or maybe he hated that _he_ couldn't do that.

The realization hit like a thunderbolt and his eyes widened before narrowing to slits.

He knew what to do.

As Audrey looked on, sensing his sudden resolve, Renji grabbed his zanpakuto and ripped off his lieutenant's badge, dropping it without bothering to notice where it landed.

He had a ryoka to hunt down.

* * *

Renji's Dæmon  
**Species** : [African Wild Dog ( _Lycaon pictus_ ) _  
_](https://c402277.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/photos/10341/images/hero_small/wild_dogs-web.jpg?1447180370)**Name** : Audrey (Noble Strength)

Rukia's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ )](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD)  
**Name** : Wataru (Navigation)

Byakuya's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Kai Ken/Tiger Dog ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ ) _  
_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204814/Kai-Ken-History-03.jpg)**Name** : Tomoe (Blessing)


	70. Kensei & Mashiro

Kensei & Mashiro 

If anyone ever made the mistake of thinking all dogs were alike, that everyone with a dog dæmon was identical and shared the same morals and personality traits, all they had to do was look at Sezja and Hugo to have those illusions stripped away.

Kensei's Sezja was a massive, no-nonsense blue-grey dog with bright blue eyes. Her head was nearly as big as Kensei's and her floppy ears did nothing to detract from the down-turned scowl on her mouth – floppy jowls hiding some truly impressive teeth – and the sheer intimidation that followed in her footsteps.

Mashiro's Hugo, on the other hand, was a fluffy little white moppet, barely a foot tall at the withers, with sharply pricked ears and a curly tail that was constantly wagging. He was less than half Sezja's size and the contrast was comical whenever the captain and lieutenant stood side by side. Hugo could often be found running circles around Sezja, even leaping back and forth over her back when he got particularly excited. Sometimes he tried to land on her, to ride or springboard into Mashiro's arms, but Sezja hated that – Hugo usually got knocked off before he could finish whatever he was trying to do.

That said, they were equally skilled in battle, with Sezja preferring straightforward brute force attacks and Hugo going for fast surprise attacks. And together, they worked just as well as their shinigami.

Unfortunately, none of that mattered one night during an investigation into vanishing souls in Rukongai.

* * *

Sezja realized something was wrong first, pricking her ears out of a sound sleep and baying loudly before she was even fully awake.

"Kensei!" She yelled; deep voice tight with worry. "Kensei, the others are in trouble! _I can't smell them anymore!_ "

"Wha-?!" Kensei flipped to his feet from his half-asleep state, ignoring Hugo as he fell off of Mashiro's chest, yipping and thrashing at the sudden wake up call and Mashiro sat up, yawning and groggy.

He threw back the flap to the tent, Sezja hot on his heels (though her head nearly reached his hip) and froze in horror at the sight. No wonder Sezja couldn't smell the dæmons of his squad – they were _gone_. Not even any Dust was left and he could see the limp forms of his squad mates and friends starting to dissolve and disappear, just like the rest of the missing souls.

All but one.

A tiny form streaked by overhead; a dragonfly swooping out of the sky to hover over the head of a black-haired figure standing on the other side of the clearing.

" _Tousen!_ " Kensei snarled, yanking his zanpakuto from its sheathe as betrayal burned hot in his chest.

Behind him, Sezja whined.

The thin, weak sound was rare from his dæmon. So rare and uncharacteristic that panic instantly froze Kensei's attack and he turned to look at her.

Golden Dust was molting from her fur in a fine mist, her features becoming less distinct as she was slowly broken down, reduced to the Dust she was made of and sharing the fate of the other lost souls. Before he could stretch out his hand or even speak, something _exploded_ from his face, a white liquid that burned as it forced its way down his throat, ripping through his body even as it formed a hard shell over his features. He collapsed next to his dæmon, Sezja now little more than a luminous shadow.

Distantly, he sensed others arrive to join Tousen.

Hugo's howl of ' _Sezja!'_ was drowned out by Mashiro's bloodcurdling ' _Kensei!'_ but there was nothing they could do.

Through the slits that his eyes had become, Kensei saw his lieutenant land on her back next to him with a painful _thud_ , a bundle of Dust clutched in her arms as it faded away and white hollowfication fluid dripping from her eyes like burning tears.

* * *

Kensei's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Blue Cane Corso ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Blue-Cane-Corso-787x1024.jpg)  
**Name** : Sezja (Protector)

Mashiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [White Japanese Spitz ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](http://breedfinder.ikc.ie/Content/images/breeds/97_japanese_spitz.jpg)  
**Name** : Hugo (Bright in Mind and Spirit)

Tousen's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Emperor Dragonfly ( _Anax imperator)_](https://shropshirebirder.co.uk/odonata/sbgallery%20Emperor%20Dragonfly%20VP%2020%206%2017%201O8A1683.jpg)  
**Name** : Nori (Belief), short for Minori (Truth)


	71. Yoruichi

Yoruichi

"Three days." Ryo rumbled from his place in Yoruichi's lap. "Three days? I know Kisuke managed it but Ichigo's a lot younger. Even for a Shiba, that's a stretch."

Yoruichi frowned as she ran her hand lightly through her dæmon's black fur. "We have no other choice. I just hope Kisuke knows what he's doing."

The two of them watched as yet another false zanpakuto shattered in the battle between Ichigo and Zangetsu. The orange-haired human was panting, shaking, and bleeding from a multitude of small scratches. He was skilled, but so far no closer to bankai than any high-level lieutenant. Undeterred, he tossed the broken hilt aside and yanked another sword out of the ground to lunge at his zanpakuto spirit.

Ryo let out an indelicate snort. "Does Kisuke _ever_ know what he's doing?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "I think we both know the answer to _that._ "

Both of them fell silent, undistracted by the moment of levity.

Being back in this place was unsettling. They'd grown up here playing, fighting, and learning alongside Kisuke and Kagami. It was their fun little secret, even after both of them became captains and took on responsibilities far beyond mere academy students; a place to relax and unwind away from their divisions, the stress of their daily lives, and the often rigid and archaic rules of the organization to which they owed their allegiance.

And then Aizen attacked and it became a place of pain, fear, and bitter betrayal.

The last time Yoruichi was here, it was in the company of Tessai and the eight hollowfied officers who would later become vizards. At the time, she hadn't known what was going on – the information emerging from Yamamoto's office was outrageous and unbelievable. And when she forced her way in to confront Kisuke and find out what was actually happening, she found him suffering the misplaced rage of Central 46 as he begged for the lives of Shinji and his fellow victims.

All she knew for sure at that point was that her best friend needed her help.

It took relatively little to convince her to leave Soul Society with Kisuke and the others, but in the one hundred and ten years since she'd never stopped planning how to return and finish what Aizen started.

According to Kisuke, Ichigo would be a key part in that plan. A human kid against one of the most powerful and manipulative men in Soul Society. It was nearly unbelievable, even for the son of Isshin Shiba.

Another sword snapped in the distance with a loud _'Tlang!'_ and Ichigo let out a hoarse yell of rage before snatching up yet another blade to continue training for bankai.

This place was tainted by the memories of that final day but at least it could still be useful.

Only two days left.

Yoruichi sighed and Ryo replied with a low purr, rubbing his head against her hand in comfort.

* * *

Yoruichi's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Black Domestic Cat ( _Felis catus)_ _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg) **Name** : Ryo (Exceed/Survive/Excel)

Kisuke's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ ) _  
_](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg) **Name** : Kagami (Mirror)


	72. Kisuke

Kisuke

As Kisuke shunpo'd frantically after Shinji's squad, Kagami clinging grimly to the back of his haori and Tessai by his side, equally grim and silent, thoughts on what they'd find plagued him. On what he'd sent Hiyori into. Empty clothes of dissolved souls, like the ones from Rukongai. Death. Murder. Destruction.

What he found was so much worse.

At heart, Kisuke was a scientist and a manipulator. As the third seat of the second division before becoming captain of the twelfth, he was a quick and capable assassin. He struck hard and fast from the shadows after analyzing every possible outcome of his attack.

When he saw Sosuke Aizen with his zanpakuto raised to come down on Shinji's head, all of that experience flew into the wind. Pure emotion guided him to lash out at the traitor about to kill his friends.

He missed the killing blow, but drove Aizen away from Shinji. A minor victory, perhaps, but a victory nonetheless.

Kagami dropped from his back and scurried towards their friend, looking for Hadia. The mongoose would know what was going on and would be able to help save the others, laying so still and silent around the clearing.

But Shinji completely ignored the approaching tanuki and Hadia was nowhere to be seen.

Kisuke's dæmon stopped cold when she got a good look at Shinji's face and a high-pitched whine echoed from her throat in realization.

_Hollowfication._

The word passed between Kisuke, Aizen, Tessai, and even Shinji as he was slowly consumed by the toxic white fluid creeping up his face.

Kagami knew what it meant. She'd stood by and watched as Kisuke studied it in depth in the twelfth division, had even helped him with the more complicated procedures. The Hogyoku was the pinnacle of her human's research so far and its very purpose was to control this phenomenon.

But they had _never_ considered using it on fellow shinigami, especially their friends.

She stands in the clearing and looks desperately between her counterpart's friends, looking for _her_ friends: Hadia, William, Hatsu, Wakana, Sayer, Vahe, Hugo, and Sezja: the dæmons that had stood by her as their shinigami stood by Kisuke.

All she can find is swirling clouds of Dust, refusing to disperse but unable to reform.

Kisuke's confrontation with Aizen, Gin, and Tousen does not last long; he is too concerned about how far the hollowfication has progressed to worry about revealed traitors who will be hunted down by the very best and brightest Seireitei has to offer as soon as Kisuke reports their actions.

Tessai moves them all to the twelfth division and Kisuke pulls out the Hogyoku. Using it will mean experimenting on shinigami, on their _friends,_ but there is no other way to save their lives and souls.

Kagami remains by his side the whole time, grimly silent as she helps him pull the hollowfied shinigami back from the brink of death.

Then they are arrested, Aizen is exonerated, and everything falls apart.

* * *

Kisuke's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ ) _  
_](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg) **Name** : Kagami (Mirror)

Shinji's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Yellow Mongoose ( _Cynictis penicillata_ )](https://www.arebbusch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Yellow-mongoose-1024x787-600x400.jpg)  
 **Name** : Hadia (Leader/Guide)


	73. Nanao

Nanao

"Kyoraku-taicho."

Nanao frowned down at the form of her superior where he was laying in the sun, using Chi's massive black side as a pillow. The sake jug and saucer next to him indicated exactly what he'd been doing while the rest of the city was coming apart at the seams looking for ryoka.

" _Kyoraku-taicho."_ She raised the volume of her voice and her hands tightened with irritation on the clipboard she was holding. Her captain's actions were his own choice, of course. She couldn't control what he chose to do or not do. But how could he be _this lazy?_

Akito was jittering on his feet at her side, shifting from one clawed black foot to the other and ruffling his feathers every few seconds. Each fluttering step popped him a foot into the air, elevating his head over her own. He barely spared a glance for their superiors.

"Do you think this is the one that defeated Ikkaku?" He asked Nanao in a low tone. "Or the one who defeated Enjoji?"

Nanao flinched at the reminder of Enjoji's defeat. She might not be close to the third seat of her division but he was the officer immediately below her and only a step removed from her own power level. That he'd been defeated so easily…

" _Taicho!"_ She finally snarled, lashing out with her clipboard.

Akito jumped out of her way, reaching Shunsui's dæmon in a single wingbeat to land on the great black bear's back.

"Owww…Nanao-can, you're so cruel…" Her captain whined, as if there weren't ryoka threatening everything they cared about. He slipped back his wide straw hat to look up at her with soft brown eyes begging for sympathy.

Nanao snarled and smacked him with her clipboard again, getting a squawk of startled pain in return. The hangdog expression instantly vanished.

Chi lifted her massive head to watch the interaction with amusement. Her rough laugh interrupted them.

"You get him, girl!" The black bear cheered Nanao on, though she did not rise from her own relaxed position.

"The ryoka are coming here." Akito informed them, more composed now that there were others in attendance. Even worried and frightened, he was able to pull up a veneer of calm respect.

Chi groaned but hefted herself up on all four paws, roughly knocking her shinigami away as she stretched and let out a massive yawn. Akito was knocked off her back at the same time, slipping down to land ungracefully on the floor next to Shunsui and stalking over to Nanao.

Shunsui echoed his dæmon's groan but followed it up with a sigh and put his sake to the side.

"Alright, alright…"

He stood up with a stretch nearly as huge as his dæmon's and then turned expectantly to Nanao.

Some of the tension eased from his lieutenant's muscles as he finally agreed to accompany her to face down the ryoka Sado Yasutora.

* * *

Nanao's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Red-Crowned Crane ( _Grus japonensis_ ) _  
_](https://hanwellzoo.co.uk/wp/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/0004_red-crowned-crane.jpg) **Name** : Akito (Bright Person)

Shunsui's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear _(Ursus thibetanus)_ _  
_](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg) **Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)


	74. Ikkaku

Ikkaku

When Ikkaku attacked a random ryoka on the outskirts of the Eleventh Division looking for a fun fight that might let him stretch his muscles a bit, the last thing he could have expected was landing in the fourth division with Yumichika on one side and his captain on the other. And almost the _entire_ eleventh division crowded into the rooms around them after trying to jump Ichigo en masse!

Not only had _Ikkaku_ been beaten by the orange-haired kid with the cat dæmon, but _Zaraki_ had fallen to him as well. Before that morning, Ikkaku would have laughed himself sick at the very suggestion. It was supposed to be impossible to defeat the Kenpachi! And the kid's dæmon was a midget compared to both of their dæmons!

And yet, Unohana herself had brought Zaraki in nearly a day after Ikkaku's defeat, unconscious and still bleeding from massive wounds in his chest. Nergui was a limp weight in Kamau's jaws, her usual bright, beady eyes and bared fangs hidden behind black fur.

Granted, it didn't take the captain long to wake up but the fact that he'd been defeated in the first place unnerved Ikkaku more than anything.

All of them were kicked out of the fourth division at the same time due to typical eleventh division rough housing – a few bumps, bruises, and scrapes couldn't keep them down for long. Unohana walked in on Yumichika and Ikkaku bickering while Najwa, feathers still singed and ruffled from the fireworks that knocked her out of the air, bounced on top of Kella's back and bugled down at her, ignoring the series of bite marks left by Ichigo's dæmon that her clawed feet were digging into. In return, the giant lizard skittered around the room, lashing her long body and tail back and forth as she tried to snap back at the crane mocking her. Between them, the room was starting to look like a madhouse.

The captain of the fourth division stopped them right before Zaraki could completely lose his patience and Nergui finished stalking across the room towards their dæmons, fangs bared.

They wound up back in the eleventh division, heavily bandaged but free from the confines of the most terrifying captain in Seireitei.

And, almost instantly, they wound up with _another_ ryoka.

Orihime was as different from Ichigo as night from day. There was never any question of fighting her; not only did she arrive unconscious and unarmed in Makizo's arms but when she woke up, she was soft and kind, a healer rather than a fighter. Instead of being angry or protesting her captivity, she begged for _help_. The little dæmon in her arms that kept flipping between a wildcat kitten and a fluffy little falcon only made her look more like a child and less like a combatant.

Still, as a ryoka, she should have immediately been surrendered to the first division for imprisonment and interrogation. It sucked, but it was the way of the shinigami.

Zaraki had never been a typical shinigami.

By the time they'd broken the other ryoka out of their cells and wound up facing Tousen, Komamura, and their lieutenants, Ikkaku had completely forgotten his previous injuries.

* * *

Ikkaku's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Desert Monitor ( _Varanus griseus_ )](https://static.inaturalist.org/photos/1535316/large.JPG?1423261723)  
 **Name** : Kella (Warrior)

Yumichika's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Grey Crowned Crane ( _Balearica regulorum_ )](https://www.savingcranes.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/grey_crowned_cranes_daniel_dolpire_400.jpg)  
 **Name** : Najwa (Passionate/Secret/Whisper)

Zaraki's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Honey Badger ( _Mellivora capensis_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2017-03/honey_badger_02.jpg) **Name** : Nergui (No Name)

Unohana's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg) **Name** : Kamau (Quiet Warrior)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Orihime's Dæmon  
 **Species** : Unsettled _  
_ **Name** : Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)


	75. Hanataro

Hanataro

Being dragged before Unohana-taicho like a common criminal after failing to rescue Rukia from the Senzaikyu was one of the worst experiences of Hanataro's life, even worse than the bullying he'd experienced at the Academy and being left behind by his unit. Even worse than being grabbed by two unknown ryoka and nearly killed by the Eleventh Division!

…Though the ryoka had actually proved to be reasonable and relatable people. Hanataro quite liked Ganju and Ichigo and they seemed to respect him more than most shinigami. Neither had even looked twice at Kyou for being small and unobtrusive. When he guided them through the subterranean tunnels, Hikari had even let Kyou ride on her head. (Kiah was too prickly for Kyou to ride, though they talked to each other a lot.)

In fact, he was lucky to be alive after helping the ryoka reach Rukia. Ukitake-taicho was understanding enough not to kill Hanataro on sight but when he turned him over to Unohana-taicho, Hanataro was absolutely certain she wouldn't be so nice.

When Kamau picked Kyou up in his massive mouth, Hanataro was sure he was about to swallow the little squirrel in a single gulp.

Instead, they were 'escorted' to the back of the division and locked in a side room with only each other for company. No doubt they were supposed to reflect on their crimes but all they could think about were Ganju, Ichigo, and the other ryoka. Were they still alive? Were they okay? Had they reached Rukia? What were they planning? Had the execution been moved forward again?

Before Hanataro could work himself into a nervous fit, he was surprised to be visited by a twitchy young member of the sixth division, even lower in rank than Hanataro. It was rare that he could pull rank on _anyone_ , especially in the other divisions, so he found himself blinking at the unseated shinigami with confusion.

Then he found himself being apologetically kidnapped for the second time in two days, this time to save the life of Renji Abarai. Who'd had a miraculous change of heart and was now dedicated to rescuing Rukia rather than preventing the ryoka from saving her.

Hanataro didn't have to ponder for long before agreeing to help.

* * *

Hanataro's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel ( _Pteromys momonga)_ _  
_](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/siberian-japanese-dwarf-flying-squirrel-fb__700.jpg) **Name** : Kyou (Apricot/Cooperation/Village/Capital)

Ganju's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [North American Porcupine ( _Erethizon dorsatum_ ) _  
_](https://nationalzoo.si.edu/sites/default/files/animals/naporcupine-01.jpg) **Name** : Kiah (Person of Earth)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Unohana's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg) **Name** : Kamau (Quiet Warrior)


	76. Byakuya

Byakuya

Byakuya Kuchiki did not know who the ryoka boy was, other than a painful thorn in his side. He was supporting the execution of Rukia because he _must_ , not because he _wanted to_ and this…this…this human _mongrel_ was dragging it out and daring to question his honor in the progress. The situation was already excruciating; he knew Hisana would never support his actions and spent hours every day asking for forgiveness at her shrine. But he'd sworn on his parents' graves to uphold the honor of his family.

And this ryoka boy dared to _judge him for it._

At his feet, Tomoe growled, pulling her lips back from sharp white teeth and folding her pointed ears back against her head – an expression of emotion unseemly for a self-controlled noble. Byakuya didn't care.

Together, they attacked the arrogant upstart, with shunpo and shikai.

And he _matched them._

At that point, Byakuya was surprised but not intimidated. Bloodlust was driving him onwards, fueled by the inner pain that had been plaguing him since he'd dragged Rukia back from the World of the Living.

Tomoe was not quite as lost to her emotions as her person and it was about that point that she noticed something _strange_ about the boy's dæmon. The cat was barely bigger than a domestic, but moved like a wildcat…and moved _far_. She wasn't sure the boy or his dæmon realized it, but the cat ranged two and three times as far from her human as a normal dæmon.

Then both shinigami went into bankai and Byakuya got the upper hand with his senkei. The boy wasn't a 'mere ryoka' anymore – he was a true threat, and his words were gaining weight the longer he forced Byakuya to speak to him. But Byakuya did not want to listen – he wanted the human to _die._ It was shocking that senkei was necessary but as the pink blades formed from Senbonzakura's petals, Byakuya knew it would be enough to defeat his opponent.

Tomoe had the boy's cat pinned, teeth buried in her throat, so she was the first to realize something was _very, very wrong._

The form beneath her feet bucked and _grew_ , losing golden Dust as it thrashed. Tomoe was thrown back through the air, impacting Byakuya's legs where she stayed, staring with wide eyes. The cat staggered to her feet, hissing and growling at the stunned dog. Dust flickered around her, occasionally solidifying before breaking apart and swirling away: larger teeth, a longer tail, bigger eyes, bigger claws…

Dust flew off of her in thicker and thicker waves as a hollow's mask grew on the ryoka's face, consuming his humanity and-

-and then it was gone.

He yanked it off without so much as a by your leave. And the little cat snapped back into solidity – she was once again just a little wildcat.

Shaken but still determined, Byakuya attacked one last time.

* * *

Byakuya's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Kai Ken/Tiger Dog ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ ) _  
_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204814/Kai-Ken-History-03.jpg) **Name** : Tomoe (Blessing)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	77. Hinamori

Hinamori 

In some distant crying corner of Hinamori's mind, she knew something was wrong with her. Yesterday, she never would have thought Shiro-can was capable of killing Aizen-taicho. She never would have attacked and tried to kill him. And she never would have broken out of prison to follow him into a part of Seireitei where lieutenants were not allowed to trespass, waiting for an opportunity to follow out Aizen-taicho's last request.

On her shoulder, Batu remained silent. He hadn't said a word since they discovered Aizen-taicho's body impaled outside of their division. He'd screamed, an ear-piercing shriek more akin to a wild animal than a dæmon, but hadn't spoken, not even to Hinamori. She couldn't even sense what he was thinking or feeling – he was just a muddled ball of emotions trapped in the shock dogging her footsteps.

Nothing made sense before she reached the Chamber of the Central 46. It made even less sense once she entered and found the most important people in Seireitei massacred.

She saw Kira take off from a different exit, Leala bounding ahead of him. On his heels, Toshiro and Matsumoto followed closely, outpaced by red and white streaks of fur at their sides: foxes after a hare.

In time, Momo would have followed, once she got over her newest bout of shock.

Gin found her first.

The captain of the third division laughed at her, ignoring the slaughter around them. Ignoring the fact that she'd foolishly tried to kill him mere days before. Ignoring the fact that she'd always hated him and thought he had something to do with Aizen-taicho's murder.

At his feet, Mai prowled, far less amused. Her bright eyes took in the chamber with cool disgust that morphed into something like _pity_ as she turned to look at Momo. Or maybe it was just a different flavor of disgust.

It didn't matter.

Because then _Aizen-taicho_ was there. He was alive and he was _hugging_ her! Momo buried her face in the front of his shihakusho, sobbing and so, so relieved. It didn't matter that he'd deceived her. It didn't matter what crimes she'd committed or what he was doing in the middle of a massacre without the slightest sign of surprise or horror. It just mattered that he was _safe._

Even Aimi, his kind red-eyed owl, came swooping through the doorway to land on his shoulder and leaned forward to reassure Batu. The littler owl looked up, not daring to hope for relief, still lost in the confusion and shock that had consumed his mind since Momo's own had snapped.

Instead of comforting him, Aimi grabbed him by the neck with her beak in an explosion of luminous Dust, yanking him from Hinamori's shoulder, shaking him like prey, and tossing him away like trash. He hit the floor in an explosion of Dust and feathers, little more than a limp bundle of slowly dissolving feathers.

Momo turned to scream for him, but Aizen already had her. She didn't even see him move but his sword was in her chest and she was gurgling on her own blood, dying as she stared into the entirely unrepentant eyes of the man she'd loved, worshipped, and trusted with her life.

* * *

Hinamori's Dæmon  
**Species** :[ Eurasian Pygmy Owl ( _Glaucidium passerinum_ ) _  
_](https://www.hbw.com/sites/default/files/styles/ibc_2k/public/ibc/p/26181143106_3b33f94706_o.jpg?itok=MGccYGf4)**Name** : Batu (Loyal)

Kira's Dæmon  
**Species** : [European Hare _(Lepus europaeus)_](https://www.worldatlas.com/r/w728-h425-c728x425/upload/aa/02/c2/european-hare.jpg)  
**Name** : Leala (Faithful)

Toshiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Tmira (Upstanding/Upright)

Rangiku's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes)](https://www.nrcm.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Red-fox-winter-South-China-4-Hal-Winters.jpg)  
**Name** : Edan (Little Fire)

Gin's Dæmon  
**Species:** S[ilver Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox]_ ** _  
_**](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg)**Name:** Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)

Aizen's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Northern White-faced Owl ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_](https://www.shaldonwildlifetrust.org.uk/uploads/species_wf_owl.jpg)**Name** : Aimi (Love), short for Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)


	78. Unohana

Unohana

By the time Retsu realized the source of the _wrongness_ that had plagued Seireitei since the retrieval of Rukia Kuchiki, it was far too late. She wished she could say it would have been more obvious if the ryoka had not invaded, had not distracted all of them with their presence, but she knew that wasn't fair.

For nearly a hundred and fifty years, Aizen had walked among them. As a student, as a lieutenant, and as a captain. He'd been their comrade, their friend, their confidante.

And none of them had suspected _anything._

Though Retsu's expression remained blank and composed, Kamau snarled at her side, a deep, feral sound that sent Isane's little otter skittering away to hide behind his person's legs, eyes wide with terror.

"U-Unohana-taicho?" Isane whimpered, eyeing the snow leopard – she'd never seen him with his teeth bared before, or his hackles up. His thick fur was raised all the way down his back to the tip of his long tail, making him look even bigger than his already massive size.

"It's alright, Isane." With effort, Unohana kept her voice even. It was much harder not to rush after Aizen, killing intent as sharp as her zanpakuto and her dæmon's claws.

But there were more important matters to attend to right now.

"Come." She turned back to the devastation left in Aizen's wake, honing in on the two fading reiatsu signatures buried in ice and blood, accompanied by slowly dispersing clouds of Dust – alive, but barely. "Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho require our assistance first."

Isane and Naoya rushed to help, giving Kamau a wide birth. As they crouched over their comrades with Unohana, strong healing kido rushing from their hands on a mere word, Kamau remained standing and tense, staring after Aizen. His killing intent did not fade from the air until word of Aizen's escape reached them not long after.

* * *

Unohana's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg) **Name** : Kamau (Quiet Warrior)

Isane's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Oriental Small-Clawed Otter ( _Aonyx cinerea_ ) _  
_](https://nationalzoo.si.edu/sites/default/files/animals/asiansmallclawedotter-001.jpg) **Name** : Naoya (Mind/Reform/Improve)


	79. Gin

Gin

"I guess this is it." Maizah muttered at Gin's side, the comforting brush of her soft silver fur against his ankle grounding him as the Menos' Negacion drew them up out of Soul Society towards the portal to Hueco Mundo.

"Looks like." He replied, equally quietly. No reason to give Aizen the chance to figure them out now, when they were so close to finishing what they'd started so long ago.

"I wish we could have told Edan, at least." Maizah's words were little more than a whisper and Gin dared not respond, even though his own eyes were fixed on the red-headed woman who was the reason behind his goal. His reason for everything, really. The red fox clutched tightly in her arms, Edan, was watching them leave with a tortured expression even though Rangiku seemed more consumed by rage and confusion.

He understood that. He'd never expected Ran to approve of or forgive his actions.

Didn't mean her reaction didn't hurt, though.

The only one missing from the scene below was Izuru, but at least he was alive. Gin could feel his spiritual pressure in the distance, in pain but strong.

"Izuru will be fine, Gin." Maizah reassured him, faintly reproachful. "That little rabbit's grown up strong. You know that."

"Heh." The silver-haired traitor shrugged. "'Course."

They were almost through the garganta now and Ran was too far below to easily see. In minutes, they'd be in the Menos Forest and then amongst the espada.

"I _mean_ it." Maizah poked him in the ankle with her cold nose. "Stop worrying."

Gin snickered and leaned down to sweep her up into his arms. She could always tell what he was thinking or feeling…could usually tell with anyone, really. Her real name – not the nickname they gave the shinigami – was more apt than anyone knew.

He held her as they finished ascending, stroking her silver fur in silence until the negacion faded away and Aizen called them to heel.

* * *

Gin's Dæmon  
 **Species:**[Silver Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox]_ ** _  
_**](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg) **Name:** Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)

Rangiku's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Red Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes_ ) _  
_](https://www.nrcm.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Red-fox-winter-South-China-4-Hal-Winters.jpg) **Name** : Edan (Little Fire)

Kira's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [European Hare _(Lepus europaeus)_](https://www.worldatlas.com/r/w728-h425-c728x425/upload/aa/02/c2/european-hare.jpg)  
 **Name** : Leala (Faithful)

* * *


	80. Yamamoto

Yamamoto

The captain's meeting immediately following the desertion of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen was a subdued affair.

Yamamoto was used to his captains' obedience, but also knew their foibles and attitudes were what forced him to call them to order so often. Given the opportunity to speak at will, they often devolved into childish banter. That had been the case for years.

This time, there was silence.

It was a much diminished group that took up their positions on either side of his chair. The captains of the sixth, seventh, and tenth divisions were still in critical condition, absent alongside the traitorous captains of the third, fifth, and ninth divisions. Perhaps their lieutenants should have attended in their places, but no one had bothered to put out the order.

Soifon, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Mayuri lined up on one side while Zaraki and Jushiro occupied the other alone – by habit, they left open the places where the comrades should be standing.

At Yamamoto's side, Kana growled deep in her throat. She didn't like changes to routine any more than he did – and the pain caused to _their_ captains and _their_ organization fired up her blood more than anything had since Kisuke Urahara destroyed Hirako's Advance Squad one hundred and ten years ago.

The captain's meeting after that horror had looked much like this one. Oh, some of the faces and dæmons were different but the feeling was the same.

Jushiro, Shunsui, and Unohana obviously felt the similarities keenly. Jushiro's Kimi had her ears down and her eyes trained on the floor while Shunsui's Chiaki and Unohana's Kamau were tense with the barely-restrained desire to go after the traitors. Soifon's and Zaraki's dæmons were both wrapped around their shoulders; Etana as a long black coil of muscle and Nergui as an extra set of teeth and claws next to her person's face.

Mayuri was as inscrutable as always without his dæmon present.

Only one dog in the lot, and that bothered Yamamoto more than he'd like to admit. Dogs indicated loyalty and obedience; an outdated stereotype but one he considered accurate after thousands of years of experience. The dæmons in front of him were violent, wild animals and Yamamoto knew he needed to keep a tight rein on them if he was going to control the backlash of this incident.

The last thing he needed was one of them haring off to search for vengeance alone. Or for one of them to take off into the human world looking for answers.

A sharp _'thwack!'_ of his cane against the floor accompanied by a snarling bark from Kana called the meeting to order.

* * *

Yamamoto's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Thylacine ( _Thylacinus cynocephalus_ ) _  
_](https://museumsvictoria.com.au/media/6017/tasmanian-tiger-3.jpg) **Name** : Kana (Powerful)

Jushiro's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [White Akita ](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)_[(Canis lupus familiaris)](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)  
_ **Name** : Kimi (Honorable/Noble)

Shunsui's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear ](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)_[(Ursus thibetanus)](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)  
_ **Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)

Unohana's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg) **Name** : Kamau (Quiet Warrior)

Soifon's Dæmon  
 **Species:** [Red-Bellied Black Snake _(Pseudechis porphyriacus)_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/bb/Red-bellied_Black_Snake_%28Pseudechis_porphyriacus%29_%288397137495%29.jpg/1200px-Red-bellied_Black_Snake_%28Pseudechis_porphyriacus%29_%288397137495%29.jpg)  
 **Name:** Etana (Dedication/Strength)

Zaraki's Dæmon  
 **Species** :[ Honey Badger ( _Mellivora capensis_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2017-03/honey_badger_02.jpg) **Name** : Nergui (No Name)


	81. Urahara

Kisuke

Apologizing to the human boy who Kisuke turned into a pawn was not as difficult as he expected. In fact, it was actually pretty easy.

Over the course of his life, he'd made a lot of regrettable decisions. He might not have committed the crimes that got him banned from Soul Society, but that does not make him innocent. Not by a long shot. If even a fraction of the crimes he'd committed since leaving Soul Society ever passed before the Central 46, he'd be thrown in Muken to rot.

But as immoral as his actions were, they all served a single greater goal.

Destroying the Hogyoku was more important than any one, two, or ten lives. And it was _far_ more important than the biased bigotry of 46 Soul Society nobles. Kisuke's best and worst invention has the potential to corrupt the very fabric of reality and if sacrifices must be made to keep that from happening, he will make them. No matter what his personal thoughts are or how far the dark stain on his soul spreads.

He never really _wanted_ to trick Rukia into using a power-draining gigai or to implant the Hogyoku into her soul, setting her up to be executed. Just like he never wanted to put Ichigo in danger, to sever his chain of fate, condemning him to hollowfication in the process, or to force him to fight the most powerful opponents Seireitei had to offer - something no reasonable person could expect to survive.

He never wanted to – but he _needed_ to. To save their world and destroy Aizen's plans.

Kneeling in front of Ichigo, the words of apology come easily to Kisuke. Too often, he's never had the opportunity to apologize or make amends. Most of the time, no one realizes his involvement in the sequences of events he put in motion. Sometimes, they look at him with betrayal in their eyes that never completely fades. Those times cut deeper than anything else.

Kagami is a warm supportive pressure against his leg as he awaits Ichigo Kurosaki's judgement.

Early in his exile, he'd worried how his soul would be transformed by what he was doing. When he'd used the Hogyoku to stabilize the vizards, he was messing with some of the most powerful forces known to shinigami; the kind that could erode, injure, condense, or outright destroy souls with mere contact. He'd known it could destroy his dæmon, could make him little better than the hollows he used to hunt, but he also knew it was necessary and Kagami agreed. Knowing she could dissolve at any moment, she'd remained by his side as he used the Hogyoku, watching silently as each vizard's dæmon slowly condensed back into existence, in some form or another.

Once they were done, Kisuke took her into his arms and held her close for hours, shaking.

After that day, he'd sworn to never use the Hogyoku again.

Now, it's gone. Aizen has it; despite everything, Kisuke failed.

Yet, Ichigo forgives him.

Instantly, without any second thoughts. The human boy simply lets it go.

It's more than Kisuke's gotten from anyone but his closest friends, ever.

Somehow, that makes the guilt even worse.

* * *

Kisuke's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ ) _  
_](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg) **Name** : Kagami (Mirror)


	82. Jushiro & Shunsui

Jushiro & Shunsui

"Yama-jii's certainly gotten more open-minded recently, hasn't he?" Kyoraku grinned across the chessboard at his white-haired friend. There were dark shadows under his eyes but the softness in them was genuine.

Ukitake chuckled, refraining from the obvious response as he moved his queen three ranks to block an ambitious pawn. His dæmon was not so self-controlled. She laughed out loud from the floor next to their table at the thought of their old teacher being anything of the sort. They would never make light of their allegiance to the head captain in public but in private, just between the two of them, they could be a little more relaxed.

On the other side of the table, Chiaki was sitting on her haunches, head and shoulders above the table so she could watch the chess match. She snickered alongside Kimi before shaking her massive head.

"At least he knows better than to make our new allies angry right before a war." Her gruff voice was richly amused. "Even if he _did_ want to execute all of them just last week."

"We're all fortunate that Ichigo-kun and his comrades were so understanding." Jushiro agreed, as diplomatic as ever.

"I'm certainly glad I didn't finish off my ryoka opponent." Shunsui nodded, moving a pawn forward a rank. "Sado-san was not quite as forgiving as Ichigo when I spoke to him later, but he seemed willing to let bygones be bygones."

"Definitely a good choice." The white-haired captain frowned before nudging forward a rook. "I doubt Ichigo-kun would have been so understanding if any of his companions lost their lives."

"Somehow, I don't think he was going to let that happen." Another pawn made its way forward.

Kimi spoke next, sitting up to be heard better. She was smaller than Chiaki so her head could not see above the edge of the table, only the white tips of her pricked ears reached that high, but her voice reached them clearly.

" _I'm_ glad we didn't actually fight Yama-jii and Kana. Once was more than enough."

Both shinigami grimaced in agreement. They hadn't discussed the uncomfortable confrontation or how close they'd been to tragedy, but it was on their minds. As old and powerful as they were, Yamamoto was even older and more powerful. And the tongue-lashing they received after the confrontation on Sogyoku Hill was over had been mortifying. They were reminded of their time as schoolboys, shuffling guiltily as a they were punished by a respected elder.

"Ah, well…" Shunsui replied after a few minutes. "It seems Yama-jii will have plenty of enemies to vent his anger on soon. He needs us too much to be angry for long."

"He'll get over it." Chiaki dismissed. Of the four of them, she'd been the least affected by his displeasure. "Shunsui, that's checkmate."

"Oh!"

Both captains blinked in surprise, only to find that Shunsui's dæmon was correct.

"I guess that's checkmate, Ju."

Jushiro tipped over his king without protest.

* * *

Jushiro's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [White Akita _(Canis lupus familiaris)_ _  
_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg) **Name** : Kimi (Honorable/Noble)

Shunsui's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear _(Ursus thibetanus)_ _  
_](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg) **Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)

Yamamoto's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Thylacine ( _Thylacinus cynocephalus_ ) _  
_](https://museumsvictoria.com.au/media/6017/tasmanian-tiger-3.jpg) **Name** : Kana (Powerful)


	83. Uryu

Uryu

As Uryu watched the others – his friends? – leave, Mitzi leaned against the side of his head, brushing the soft feathers of her chest against his cheek as she whispered in his ear.

"What do you think? Was it worth it?"

He didn't answer until after Urahara's flying…whatever it was…was out of sight and he'd turned into his apartment building. The clean, modern architecture looked like an alien landscape after staying in Seireitei, even if they weren't there for long.

"I don't know."

"…Yeah." Mitzi flexed her claws on his shoulder as she shifted her weight. "But what else can we do?"

"…I don't know."

He was glad Rukia was alive, even if she'd chosen to stay with her own kind. He was also glad Kurosaki and his merry band of misfits had all made it through the experience. But that didn't mean he was happy with the ultimate result of their trip.

Uryu and Mitzi hated shinigami, had hated them since Grandfather's death, and in Soul Society they'd met the shinigami _responsible_ for his death. There was a face now, and a name – a horrible, cruel one.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the twelfth division.

They fought him and not only survived the battle, but _won…_ and then still failed to kill him.

Now, Uryu's powers were gone and Kurotsuchi would recover, ultimately unfazed by what happened. He might even come back for revenge and next time Uryu would be unable to defend himself.

Though, if _anything_ positive had come out of the experience, it was the realization that shinigami weren't the faceless murderers he'd always assumed; each one was a person with their own motivations, goals, and dæmon. They had their own personalities and attitudes – some were nice, some were mean, some were good, and some were evil. At their core, they were so very _human_ that it shocked Uryu.

It was difficult to let go of so many years of hate, but it was becoming even more difficult to hang onto it in the face of what he learned.

Not that it mattered anymore; losing access to his spirit energy meant he wouldn't be interacting with shinigami at all – not fighting for or against them.

Mitzi hopped onto Uryu's hand and cuddled against his chest as soon as they were within their apartment. He sank down onto the couch without bothering to turn on the lights, cradling her gently as he stared blankly into the distance.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

Uryu's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ ) _  
_](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800) **Name** : Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)


	84. Shinji

Shinji

"Whaddaya think, Hadia?" Shinji didn't need to look down for his whisper to reach his dæmon. Once, she'd hated sitting on his shoulder, preferring the mischief to be had on the ground. Now, staying together was far more important. Besides, the only people she could mess with were the other vizards and all of them were back at the warehouse.

She curled her furry tail around his neck, buried her nose under his collar, and snorted. "He doesn't look like much."

They were watching Ichigo Kurosaki, the newest vizard in Karakura Town – a willing pawn of Urahara rather than an unwilling victim of Aizen. And wasn't _that_ a spine-chilling comparison? Necessary or not, the fact that their old friend could put a kid through hollowfication had been an unwelcome surprise. At least he'd told them about the kid and suggested they approach him before anything went too wrong.

However, the boy wore his shinigami shihakusho with a pride that _burned_ Shinji. There was innocence there, naivete rather than spite, but he was happily aligning himself with the organization that betrayed the vizards and sentenced them to death one hundred and ten years ago.

That was why Hadia didn't want to look at him, despite his obvious power and the hollow haunting his soul. Vizard or not, he wasn't one of _them._

…That said, the vizards were bound together by more than their masks. Shared pain, betrayal, survival, and near-death experiences formed stronger ties than a mere label.

Even if Ichigo realized the true nature of his allies and suffered at their hands, he would never wake up post-hollowfication surrounded by terrifying hollow masks, unfamiliar dæmons, and a blond-haired shinigami captain collapsed from exhaustion on the other side of the room. He would never recoil from his own dæmon, not recognizing the beast she'd become…or have her recoil from him at the sight of the mask on his face.

They were all fortunate Tessai locked them down before they could seriously hurt each other and that Kisuke was able to explain what was going on when he finally regained consciousness.

Ichigo would never experience any of that. When his dæmon changed, they would be there to explain what was going on before he could panic. Fortunately for him, and Shinji would not want anything else for the kid, but it would set him apart from the other vizards.

"Stop _thinking._ " Hadia grumbled, digging a single small claw into the side of Shinji's neck. "It's _depressing._ "

"Hey!" Her partner yelped, swatting her tiny paw away before she could draw blood. "That hurts!"

"That's the point." She snickered and lifted her head to watch the orange-haired boy pass out of sight on the street far beneath them. "I guess we're going after him, huh?"

"Thought he didn't look like much?"

"He still doesn't. But when has that meant anything? _We_ don't look like much, either."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Shinji's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Yellow Mongoose ( _Cynictis penicillata_ )](https://www.arebbusch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Yellow-mongoose-1024x787-600x400.jpg)  
 **Name** : Hadia (Leader/Guide)


	85. Ichigo

Ichigo

"How can they be so strong?!" Ichigo snarled, furious and terrified. Behind him, Hikari hissed and spit at the green-eyed… _monster_ standing before them. The other one, the massive one, was closer and more violent, looking more like a hollow than anything else as he attacked.

Arrancar.

What the hell was an arrancar?!

Orihime and Chad lay behind them, bloody and far too quiet, Tatsuki was barely alive somewhere further back, and dozens of men, women, and children were laying dead in the surrounding streets, their souls literally ripped from their bodies and devoured. Ichigo knew they were there but his mind shied away from confronting the fact – all he could focus on was the battle.

The massive arrancar had the gall to _laugh_ at the massacre, to call Ichigo's friends worthless trash, and throw him around like he was nothing.

"Ichigo, I can't _do_ anything." Hikari growled. "They don't have dæmons. How can I-?"

Then the giant arrancar _kicked her._

The little wildcat was thrown into a nearby tree with a startled, agonized yowl that broke off in a bone-rattling _thud_ and Ichigo's vision completely whited out.

"Hikari!" He barely recognized the scream that came from his own throat.

No one, _No one_ touched someone else's dæmon. Only dæmons attacked dæmons – even enemies in battle refused, even _animals_ avoided dæmons.

And this monster was _laughing about it_.

Ichigo couldn't go to her, just like he couldn't go to his friends without turning his back on his enemy, so he lunged forward instead. The world felt like it was moving in slow motion as he lashed out with his bankai, removing the arrancar's arm, then raised his zanpakuto to-

His arm locked.

_No! Not now!_

He could feel his mask trying to form, trying to crawl across his face and take over. Fighting it back was impossible in the middle of battle but if he didn't –

He was only frozen for half a second but it was long enough for the arrancar to take advantage of the opening. Something hit him – an arm, a leg, a cero, he didn't know – and he was thrown backwards to join Hikari slumped against the base of the tree, wracked with pain.

Then Urahara and Yoruichi were there, battling back the monsters Ichigo wasn't able to defeat. Their dæmons wound around their feet, easily avoiding the arrancar's kicks and punches – unlike Hikari, neither of them assumed they would be left out of the fight by an opponent without a dæmon.

Slowly, painfully, Ichigo pulled Hikari onto his lap and hugged her to his chest, petting her as he watched the arrancar be driven back.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	86. Aizen

Aizen 

When Sosuke Aizen first decided to use hollows to fight Soul Society, it was not as soldiers – it was as vicious animals. His first test subjects were minor hollows captured in the Living World, released to prey on souls in Rukongai. They were moderately trainable; able to speak and think, but without the loyalty to follow his commands by choice and incapable of feeling the necessary level of fear to make intimidation a useful tool. They were, however, more than happy to kill anyone he placed in their paths. But hollows from the living world were too weak to take on shinigami unless Aizen forced them into packs. Even then, they were more likely to turn on and eat each other before any shinigami showed up.

His first big breakthrough occurred once he finished a prototype of a pseudo-Hogyoku based on Urahara's invention, composed of souls and partial souls 'harvested' from Rukongai. No one ever noticed when souls vanished in the higher numbered districts and Aizen took full advantage of the Gotei 13's ignorance.

Tinkering with the souls of his hollows made them more powerful and better suited to fighting shinigami of all ranks but it did not make them more obedient. No matter what he offered or threatened, the hollows still killed indiscriminately, eating anything they could get their claws and teeth into until they were destroyed.

Aizen refused to believe that was as far as he could go.

Amaterasu was the one who found their next breakthrough; a garganta. From the air, she observed hollows ripping their way through the dimensional barriers to and from Hueco Mundo, the more powerful the hollow the more refined the portal, and brought her knowledge to Aizen.

Using Rukongai souls as currency, he bribed a hollow to open and close garganta for him, feeding the beast a new soul with every portal until he knew how it worked and was confident that he could create one himself. Of course, he killed the hollow when he was done along with the remaining souls. No need to leave witnesses.

The hollows he found within Hueco Mundo were a goldmine.

Gillians were worthless, but he expected that, huge but so stupid and slow that only their spectacle was useful. Adjuchas, on the other hand, were smart and strong enough for his purposes. They could be trained to follow orders, they could remember fear over hunger, and they could be forced to show allegiance. In fact, they were far more human than any shinigami cared to believe. Looking at the raw power and vicious instincts of the first adjucha bent to his will, Aizen knew he'd found the perfect soldiers.

And Vasto Lordes…they didn't only resemble captains in strength. They might still look like hollows, but staring into the eyes of a superior evolution felt like being back in the Gotei 13. Any Vasto Lorde could go head to head with a shinigami in conversation as well as in battle. These would be his generals.

Now, having abandoned Soul Society and finished elevating his army from their hollow forms to arrancar, Aizen was struck by how normal they looked around his conference table. They wore clothes and sat up straight, there wasn't a fang or claw to found, and they spoke intelligently rather than snarling or fighting. Better yet, most bowed to his will and followed his orders without question. The few that did not followed him out of fear. Granted, they were wearing white, scattered with bone fragments, and there were hollow holes showing here and there through gaps in clothing, but without those, they could have easily been mistaken for exotic shinigami.

Save for one thing.

They had no dæmons.

It didn't bother Aizen or Amaterasu. They spent little time together and a lot of time experimenting on hollows, but it was fascinating to see a gathering of human-esque creatures, created by his own hands, without the scattering of beasts among them to prove their humanity. They did not look for them, mention them, or even seem to understand what they were. The arrancar went where they wanted and did what they wanted without a secondary soul to hold them back.

Watching his soldiers, Aizen mused that it seemed so much more efficient to leave the animals behind.

What use did dæmons truly serve?

* * *

Aizen's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Northern White-faced Owl (](https://www.biolib.cz/IMG/GAL/151505.jpg) _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_**Name** : Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)


	87. Interlude: The Vizards' Awakening

Interlude: The Vizards' Awakening 

 In the end, it didn't take much for Ichigo to convince the vizards to train him to handle his hollow, even without joining their 'masked army' or buying into Shinji's anti-shinigami rhetoric. Nor did it take much to convince them to speed up his training. He didn't know it, but they were planning to help him whether he wanted them to or not. They weren't heartless and he was just an innocent kid, one with some very powerful connections.

But they knew it wasn't going to be easy and it was a grim crowd that gathered in the training cavern beneath their warehouse. Eight vizards and eight dæmons exchanged heavy looks as Shinji tossed Ichigo into Hachi's containment kido and backed off before his body began to twitch and the dense golden Dust cloud that was his dæmon in the midst of hollowfication could condense or scatter. Lisa would be the first the step in to fight him down once his hollow began to take over and they would take turns as needed after that, but until then all they had to do was watch and think.

They all remembered being in his position.

* * *

_One hundred and ten years ago..._

Shinji was the first to wake up and the first thought to enter his mind was for Hiyori. He rocketed upwards with her name on his lips and the image of her rearing back, screaming with the voice of a hollow, in his head.

_"_ _ **Hiyori!**_ **"** His howl echoed over itself into a hollow scream and he recoiled as if struck, reaching for a zanpakuto that wasn't at his side and looking desperately for the source of the sound that _couldn't_ have come from his own mouth. Instead of finding a hilt, his hand grabbed a handful of thick fur and a low chirring sound surprised him from mere inches away. There was a long furry body drawing a line of warmth from his heel all the way to his hip – way, _way_ to big to be any dæmon or animal he knew.

Dreading what he would find, he looked down and met the deep black eyes of a spotted hyena as she slowly opened them from sleep, making low murmuring sounds of protest at having her rest disturbed. Her massive, skull cracking jaws opened in a frightening yawn and Shinji could feel her muscles shift and stretch through the thin barrier of his clothes and her tawny spotted fur.

For a bare second, they stared at each other in confusion.

Then the hyena realized she was looking into a _hollow's mask._

She rocketed up, shrieking with aggressive high-pitched snarls as she moved to put distance between her and the 'hollow', knocking Shinji flying with the force of her exit. He was on his feet nearly as quickly, moving in the opposite direction, kicking twitching bodies out of his way as he went.

"Who are you?" She howled, nearly at the other side of the room. "What did you do to Shinji?!"

He froze and whipped back around, long blond hair twisting around his shoulders.

"Hadia?!" His voice echoed over, but at his whisper, there was a slight resemblance to what he used to sound like. One hand came up, feeling the mask that had grown from his face while Aizen laughed in the shadows. Cold horror suffused his limbs. His _hollow mask._ "Hadia!"

The hyena stopped baring her teeth and looking like she was about to rip his head off, furrowing her brow and cocking her head.

"Shinji?" She whined and took a step closer. How far away was she? Too far, way too far…had Aizen Separated them? Would the horrors never stop coming?

"It's me." He had one hand curled over the top of his mask, pulling with all he was worth but it wouldn't budge. And some part of him worried what would happen if he succeeded; hollows _died_ when they lost their masks.

"Shut up, idiot." A low voice spoke near his knees and he had to stop himself from flinching at the echoing reverberation that meant _hollow_ to his shinigami brain. Hadia took another hesitant step closer as he looked down, recognizing Hiyori's twelfth division lieutenant badge before her face – though he had seen that horn and those teeth before he went down.

"Hiyori?" The creature that might be – _must_ be – Hadia called, taking another slow step forward, eyes fixed warily on Shinji. She couldn't see Hiyori's mask and that's probably what drove her next question. "Where's William?"

" _All_ of you can shut up." A low snarl interrupted them. Hiyori stirred, opening her eyes at the new voice. It sounded like William, but there…was…something...

She looked up straight into the face of a _hollow._

But it wasn't a reflexive kido that left her at the sight, it was a _cero._

Shinji cursed and leapt back, pinwheeling his arms to catch his balance and avoid the attack. Hadia, already on a hair trigger, leapt towards him, unsure whether to attack or defend, but instead ran into Hiyori, lunging up to fight her supposed attacker.

There was a sick sense of vertigo as human and dæmon touched until Hadia tore herself away, but William was finally awake and she suddenly found a flurry of black and white fur full of fangs and claws buried deep in her neck.

"Hadia!" Shinji roared, hollow voice echoing in the cavernous space as Hadia howled and snarled, rolling across the ground with the whirling dervish that was William. More than anything he wished for his zanpakuto. "Hiyori, call him off!"

"Wha- who the -Shinji?!" The lieutenant of the twelfth division didn't understand, but there was no mistaking Shinji's white captain's haori or his asymmetrically cut long blond hair. The hyena next to him didn't look familiar but the other one kind of did, if you looked at him sideways. "William, knock it off!"

But William took one look at the horned hollow that sounded like the second half of his soul and turned on her instead of Hadia. He hit her at a run and knocked her onto her back, the new wolverine's teeth barely missing her neck to bury themselves deeply in her shoulder instead.

"Who are you?" He snarled around his grip. "What did you do to my Hiyori?!"

Her rough scream of rage and betrayal rebounded through the cavern. More bodies flinched, and eyes slowly opened.

* * *

Kensei woke up with the image of Fiducia fading away fresh in his memory and the sound of Mashiro's screams ringing in his ears. Later, he would be told what he'd done as a hollow but he would never remember it. Aggression surged with consciousness and he sat bolt upright with a snarl echoing through his mask, inadvertently sending Mashiro sprawling from her position curled up in his lap.

Her startled yelp was just as hollow as Kensei's growl and he was instantly on his feet, reaching for his zanpakuto and looking for the hollow hunting him down. There was only one – a little cricket-masked creature sprawled at his feet and he growled. His zanpakuto was missing but he could take care of a single hollow on his own.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A blur of brown and grey intercepted him before he could reach her – a coyote? No, too small. A jackal. "No, Mr. Hollow, that's not good!"

"Mr…Hollow?" For the first time, Kensei realized most of the echoing snarl was coming from his own voice and he reared back in horror. His hands came up, clawing at his face, only to find it covered with a blank, slit-eyed hollow-mask. "What? What?!" He roared in rage and confusion. Fear was encroaching, attempting to consume him, but he fought it back with even greater fury.

"Hugo?" A high-pitched echoing voice interrupted his roar – the little cricket hollow. But unlike him, a thread of her human voice remained. The little jackal turned towards her, mouth open in a wide smile, only to freeze. His tail dropped and he bounced several long leaps away from her.

"Wh-what?" He yipped. "What did you do to Mashiro?!"

"Mashiro?" Kensei grated out. "Hugo?"

They both looked to him and recoiled hard. "Kensei?!"

"Kensei?" A new voice, a familiar low feminine voice interrupted them, and relief floated up from the depths of Kensei's horror.

"Fiducia." He sighed out, a sound that echoed more like a warped mutter in his mask. The last time he saw his dog dæmon she was fading to nothing right in front of his eyes. "You're alri-."

The animal behind him was not his dæmon. It was a huge grey wolf.

She took one look at his hollow mask and snarled, bracing herself to leap.

"You're _not Kensei._ "

Then, he was once again fighting for his life to the sounds of Mashiro and Hugo panicking in the background, flat on his back with teeth at his throat and feral eyes boring into his mask.

* * *

Love and Rose woke up at the same time, slumped over each other and still fully masked. All around them chaos reigned but somehow, they hadn't been stomped into the dust during the waking of their comrades.

"Ugh." Love grumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position. "What happened last night? How much did we _drink_?"

"No idea, but it was obviously way too much." The voice of his rottweiler dæmon answered, sounding just as hungover and in pain as he felt. Next to them, Rose curled away with a low whine of pain, obviously trapped in the throws of the same hangover.

"Heh." Love muttered. "At least we…got…what the _hell?!_ " He leapt up with a stunned cry as he saw his dæmon, who had yet to open her own eyes. The voice belonged to Hatsu, the presence in his soul was Hatsu's, but the beast at his side wasn't a dog – it was a huge brown _bear._

"Huh? Wha-?" Her eyes opened and found the horned hollow mask that had taken the place of her person's face. "What are you?!" She jumped upwards, and then stood on her hind legs, towering over Love and opening her mouth to roar at him. "What did you do to Love, hollow?!"

"Me?! I'm not a-."

"You two are deplorably energetic for this early in the…morning…" Rose finally turned over, waking up, and all three of them dropped into instant pregnant silent. The captain of the third division had an even more dramatic mask than Love – unlike him, there was no way he could miss the massive beak protruding from his face. But it was Love's mask and the massive bear facing him down that gave him the most pause.

In a single flash-step, he was up and reaching for his absent zanpakuto.

"Wait, Rose-!" Love yelled, comprehending the situation before his friend. But it was too late. Instead of grabbing his sword, Rose wound up with a hand full of feathers. Whatever they belonged to shrieked in pain and Rose cursed as a huge beak buried itself in the meat of his hand, followed by massive talons nearly as big as his fingers tearing at his arm.

He fell back and threw his arm out, trying to toss the offending creature away, and a beautiful golden eagle tumbled to the ground before beating its wings and soaring high above to shriek at him from the ceiling. Slowly, the shrieks morphed into words.

"Hollow, how dare you touch me! What have you done to Love and Rose, you monster?!"

"…Wakana?" Rose whispered; eyes wide behind his mask. Gone was his gentle bat, constantly attached to his back or dancing overhead, always within range of an unseparated dæmon. The features of this eagle were hard and set, bristling with aggression and strength. She was also very, very far away.

Separation. They'd never needed it, never _wanted_ it, and now it was keeping Rose from getting anywhere near his dæmon.

Wakana continued to screech at him from the highest point of the ceiling, inconsolable and unreachable by the other half of his soul.

* * *

Hachi woke up to the sounds of roaring and screaming. Massive though he was, he hated conflict and shrunk in on himself rather than getting up to find out what was going on. There were plenty of shadows around; none could quite hide his bulk, but no one seemed to be looking for him.

"Sayer?" He whispered.

"Here." Her quiet voice replied. "S-Something's wrong, Hachi."

"…What?" He knew it, could feel it, and the mounting dread rising in his chest made his hands sweat and tremble.

"I'm not-I'm not an owl anymore." Sayer whimpered. "I don't know what I am, but I'm really, really big."

"That's not possible." He replied. Dæmons never shifted after adulthood. Never. Even in the afterlife, an adult's dæmon remained in its settled form. It was occasionally, though very rarely, possible for a man or woman with extreme mental illness and personality disorders to never stop shifting, but not for a settled dæmon to shift.

"It's worse than that." Sayer continued. "The others…Hachi, they have _hollow masks._ "

"What?!" He hissed and immediately sat up, looking towards the source of the noise. Memories were filtering back and slowly, he remembered Kensei and Mashiro, masked and fully hollow, fighting back against Shinji's squad.

At his abrupt movement, something next to him let out a startled shriek and a huge mass of grey and white feathers took to the air, gaining six feet of distance in a single powerful wingbeat and landing on the rock over his head. He looked up and instantly recoiled from the sharp yellow eyes prominently featured in a narrow light grey face. The sharply patterned grey and black eagle above him was many, many times the size of his barn oil – her talons were nearly as big as his fists!

"Sayer…?" He stared, caught between awe and horror.

"Hachi?" She whimpered; massive black barred white wings spread over him. "Is that you? You have a mask too."

"I do?" He reached up and found hard white bone rather than soft, warm flesh when his fingers touched his face. "Oh, oh _no._ "

* * *

Lisa woke up last, curled up in a shadowed corner like an injured, wary cat. In some ways, she had it the easiest of all eight of them; her comrades were all screaming to the heavens about their shifted dæmons and hollow masks so she had some idea of what she was getting into when she opened her eyes.

It was still a jolt to find herself looking into a set of tawny eyes nearly as big as her own from inches away. They were set in a familiarly-furred, though much bigger, face surrounded by a ruff of black and white fur.

"Lisa?" Vahe's voice was deeper, rumbling in a much larger chest. "Is that really you?"

"It's me." She replied, listening to the hollow echo of her words with a creeping sense of horror and disgust.

"Prove it."

"We were supposed to be back to the division in time to read Nanao a bedtime story."

Vahe's head pulled back and drooped. "That's true. I guess it's really you."

"It is. I have a mask?"

"Yes. I can't even see your eyes through it."

Eerie. He'd been looking straight into them.

Lisa looked over her dæmon, taking in the huge paws, short tail, and bigger body. He was still buff colored and sharply patterned with black spots and stripes but there was unmistakably something much more serious and feral about his size and bearing.

A lynx was a much bigger threat than a margay.

It wasn't Lisa's dæmon that was on her thoughts, though. It was her captain, who volunteered her for a mission he was sure she could handle, and it was her ward, a little girl waiting for her to read a story that would never come.

Lisa hunched her shoulders and remained in the shadow of her rock, watching her comrades descend into chaos.

* * *

It was Tessai who eventually pulled them off each other, throwing each shinigami and dæmon into their own kido cube to wait for Urahara to explain the situation to them. He'd thrown too much of himself into stabilizing them with the Hogyoku and fell unconscious before they woke up; none of them noticed the heap of unconscious scientist laying off the side until Tessai picked him up and took him away.

Their masks came off soon after, shattering without the training to keep them in place, and their dæmons returned to their normal forms. They would fight for control of their inner worlds, learn to use their masks, and even learn to value the Separation from their dæmons that came with being a vizard.

But things would never be the same.

* * *

_Now..._

As they watched Ichigo fight his inner hollow, they wondered how he would react to being someone, some _thing_ new.

…and his dæmon.

No one had any idea what _she_ was going to become.

* * *

Shinji's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Yellow Mongoose ( _Cynictis penicillata_ )](https://www.arebbusch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Yellow-mongoose-1024x787-600x400.jpg)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Spotted Hyena ( _Crocuta crocuta_ )](https://natgeo.imgix.net/factsheets/thumbnails/Spottedhyena_hyena.jpg?auto=compress,format&w=1024&h=560&fit=crop)  
**Name** : Hadia (Leader/Guide)

Hiyori's Dæmon  
**Species** : [European Badger ( _Meles meles_ )](https://www.wildlifeonline.me.uk/assets/ugc/gallery/european_badger_08.jpg)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Wolverine ( _Gulo gulo_ )](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:500x350/32/193032-004-95B46C7D.jpg)  
**Name** : William (Strong Willed Warrior)

Lisa's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Margay (](https://www.govisitcostarica.com/images/photos/full-Margay-trail-costa-rica.jpg) _[Leopardus wiedii)](https://www.govisitcostarica.com/images/photos/full-Margay-trail-costa-rica.jpg)  
_**Hybrid Form** : [Iberian Lynx ( _Lynx pardinus_ )](http://d2ouvy59p0dg6k.cloudfront.net/img/iberian_lynx_jcobo107618_352246.jpg)  
**Name** : Vahe (Best/Shield)

Kensei's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Blue Cane Corso ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Blue-Cane-Corso-787x1024.jpg)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Grey Wolf ( _Canis lupus_ )](http://animalia.bio/uploads/animals/photos/full/1x1/timberwolf-walking.jpg)  
**Name** : Sezja (Protector)

Mashiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [White Japanese Spitz ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](http://breedfinder.ikc.ie/Content/images/breeds/97_japanese_spitz.jpg)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Golden Jackal ( _Canis aureus_ )](https://images.immediate.co.uk/production/volatile/sites/23/2018/09/jackal_shimi_eni_iStock_623-778f4bd.jpg?quality=90&resize=620,413)  
**Name** : Hugo (Bright in Mind and Spirit)

Love's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Rottweiler ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12225034/Rottweiler-Care.jpg)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Brown Bear ( _Ursus arctos_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5d/Kamchatka_Brown_Bear_near_Dvuhyurtochnoe_on_2015-07-23.jpg)  
**Name** : Hatsu (First Born)

Rose's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Mindoro Stripe-faced Fruit Bat ( _Styloctenium mindorensis_ )](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/animals/images/6/6e/Y2pAqeqEqp4pmaD9kH-K1PzmRoJd7FHaAIsDeIJH0jI_ZlxESMIVNtm_VbrdGzSH4MlB73kb3qhAOMjSDux7Dqepg.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140826063015)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Golden Eagle ( _Aquila chrysaetos_ )](http://wildlife.ohiodnr.gov/portals/wildlife/Species%20and%20Habitats/Species%20Guide%20Index/Images/goldeneagle.jpg)  
**Name** : Wakana (Harmony, Music, Complete)

Hachi's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Barn Owl ( _Tyto alba_ )](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/hero_cover_bird_page/public/web_a1_3751_8_barn-owl_shlomo_neuman_kk-adult-male_copy.jpg?itok=D0tHCXv5)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Harpy Eagle ( _Harpia harpyja_ )](https://gringosabroad.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/harpy-eagle-facts.jpg)  
**Name** : Sayer (Craftsman)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)  
**Hybrid Form** : Unknown _  
_**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	88. Orihime

Orihime 

Nobu hides in Orihime's pocket when the arrancar enters their Senkaimon. Maybe he should become something big, something angry and vicious to defend her and their shinigami escort, but he just _can't._ He _hates_ fighting.

Instead of helping, he cowers in the smallest shape he can think of: a little golden mouse. He shuts his beady black eyes and yanks his ears down with his paws so he can't hear what's going on. He's shaking like a leaf and he _wants_ to help, he _wants_ everyone to be okay, but he _can't_.

It doesn't last long. The arrancar is gone in less than a minute and Orihime has already stabilized their injured guards by the time he pokes his quivering furry nose out of her pocket.

"Nobu? Are you okay?" Her voice is shaking as hard as Nobu's body.

"Y-yeah." He crawls out onto her hand, ears low with shame. "S-sorry I didn't help."

"Oh, no, no, I'm glad you didn't. He would have killed us." She really means that, Nobu can sense it, and he immediately feels better. A little.

"What did he say?" Nobu asks quietly after a long moment of being cradled and petted in her hand.

Orihime instantly freezes, shaking again, and he's sorry he asked.

"H-he wants us to join Aizen. He said he would kill everyone if we don't go with him." She explains, voice barely more than a whisper.

All of the fur on Nobu's body fluffs on end. And when that doesn't feel like enough, he transforms into a chinchilla so he has even more fur to stand up. Orihime is startled by the sudden change in size and weight, but manages to catch him against her chest rather than dropping him.

"That's not _right._ " Nobu whimpers, voice no louder than his human's. "That's- That's just not the way things are supposed to happen."

"I know! But what can I _do?_ " Orihime hugs him close and he doesn't even protest when she pulls too hard on his fur. "I can't let them die because I'm too much of a coward to do what he said!"

"Of course you're not a coward!" Her dæmon squeaks out. "And you're right. I guess it's the only thing we can do."

"Uh huh." Her voice is still shaking but her grip loosens slightly. "H-he gave us some time to say goodbye."

"…Why?" Of all the facts the two of them have picked up over the past few weeks, that seems contrary to what they know of arrancar. Mercy, compassion, and empathy do not exist in the broken-masked hollows.

"I don't know, but I don't care." Orihime replies. Though her steps aren't certain, she pushes forward towards the end of the senkaimon. "I need…I need…" The blush on her face is enough to tell Nobu what she needs.

He transforms again, taking the same shape as Hanataro's little flying squirrel so he can scurry up to her shoulder and onto one of his favorite perches.

"I know." He pats the side of her head with one small paw. "I want to see Hikari too. Is visiting her and Ichigo our first stop?"

At his tacit permission, something inside of Orihime relaxes.

"No…I think we'll save that for last. We've got time."

Standing in the living world, looking back at the closing senkaimon behind them and the setting sun overhead, they can't help but wonder how much time they actually have and what will happen once it's gone.

* * *

Orihime's Dæmon  
**Species** : Unsettled _  
_**Name** : Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)


	89. Ichigo

Ichigo

Ichigo felt _amazing_ when he woke up from fighting with his hollow. He should have been completely beat; he'd been fighting for what felt like ages and every muscle in his body screamed when he moved. But his head was clearer than it had been before going after Rukia in Soul Society and he felt in control. He felt _powerful_.

His hollow mask was on the side of his head, just another extension of his power instead of a burden he was forced to carry.

A slow grin slid over Shinji's face where he was standing over the newest vizard, zanpakuto braced casually over his shoulder.

"Why dontcha get up and say hi to your little cat then, eh?"

"Hikari?" Ichigo pushed himself up onto his elbows from where he'd been laying prostrate on the ground and instantly grimaced as the muscles in his shoulders complained. He would have fallen back to the ground if something huge and furry hadn't inserted itself under his chest and nudged him up into a sitting position.

"Ichigo, you _really_ need to learn to take care of yourself better." It was Hikari's voice that met him, slightly deeper and hoarser that the last time he'd heard her, a feral growl underscoring the words in a way that prickled the hairs on the back of his neck.

"You're one to talk." He groused, instinctively reaching out to pull her into his lap. His hand fell before it could reach her and his eyes widened.

Distantly, he was aware of the vizards forming a loose circle around him and his dæmon, watching as he saw her secondary form for the first time. He'd seen the vizards' dæmons change, of course, had known _something_ would happen when he gained control of his hollow and his mask, but he hadn't expected _this._

Before him stood a fully-grown lioness, short reddish-golden coat shining in the bright light of the vizards' underground training room. She was bigger than Ichigo, _much_ bigger. From her nose to the root of her tail, she was longer than he was tall and she weighed twice as much as he did. Her head alone was as big as his torso.

He had _never_ seen a dæmon so big; not even among the shinigami!

" _Hikari?"_

"Hey Ichigo." His dæmon's currently-golden eyes glinted with a shy sort of pride. With a single long step, she was in front of him and burying her head in his chest with a low rattling purr that echoed in his very bones. "What do you think?"

" _Whoa._ "

He reached up to run his hands through her fur and cradle her head, only to find that it was too big to fit in his hands. Instead, he scratched under her chin.

"Impressive, kid." The echo of Shinji's hollow-voice dragged Ichigo's attention away from his dæmon and he looked up into the vizard's pharaoh mask and eerie grin. Hadia was in her hyena form beside him, her massive mouth stretched wide in an intimidating sharp-toothed smile.

"What do you think? Care for another spar?"

Chuckles rose from the crowd of vizards watching them.

Hikari and Ichigo exchanged a look and then turned towards Shinji with identical smirks. "Let's go."

At Shinji's side, Hadia threw back her head and shrieked with laughter.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)  
 **Hybrid Form** : [Lioness ( _Panthera leo_ ) _  
_](https://gifts.worldwildlife.org/gift-center/Images/large-species-photo/large-Lioness-photo.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Shinji's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Yellow Mongoose ( _Cynictis penicillata_ )](https://www.arebbusch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Yellow-mongoose-1024x787-600x400.jpg)  
 **Hybrid Form** : [Spotted Hyena ( _Crocuta crocuta_ )](https://natgeo.imgix.net/factsheets/thumbnails/Spottedhyena_hyena.jpg?auto=compress,format&w=1024&h=560&fit=crop)  
 **Name** : Hadia (Leader/Guide)


	90. Orihime

Orihime

Hueco Mundo was exactly as bad as Orihime expected.

Aizen – Aizen- _sama_ now – was terrifying and the arrancar were even worse; not only did they watch Orhime with predatory intensity, like each one was just waiting for a moment of inattention to snap her in half and gobble her down, but they had no dæmons. Not a single one.

In theory, she'd known that would be the case. She'd seen Ulquiorra and Yammy in Karakura Town and heard about Grimmjow and his companions, but the knowledge paled in comparison to the reality. Looking at rows of humanish creatures standing alone with holes in their hearts, empty eyes, and no souls walking at their sides made her break out in a cold sweat.

Nobu hated it even more than she did. At first, he transformed into a mouse and hid in her pocket whenever an arrancar walked past, but then Gin provided her with a uniform and she was unsurprised to find it had no pockets. It also had no belt, no collar, and no other place for a small creature to hide from view. Nobu was forced to stay in plain sight, subject to the glares, snarls, and snapping teeth of the hollows they passed on a daily basis.

And if that was bad, Ulquiorra's interest was even _worse._

He was obsessed with the heart – her heart, in particular, though she was sure that's only because she was the only human in Las Noches. After tormenting her with knowledge of her friends, her loneliness, her isolation, and her plight in Hueco Mundo, he turned on Nobu.

Like the other arrancar, he always watched Nobu with bright, predatory eyes but Ulquiorra was the only one who was allowed to come near her. And he came far too close.

He came close enough to touch.

The first time it happened; that hard, pale hands brushed red fur; Nobu squealed and fled, flying from Orihime's arm where he'd been sniffing her meal and turning into a snake so he could curl up underneath the couch, shaking and retching. Orihime staggered into Ulquiorra at the light touch and mewled as a sudden light-headed sick feeling took hold of her limbs, nearly forcing her to collapse.

Ulquiorra watched with interest, then pushed her off and left.

After that, Nobu transformed into a squirrel and climbed as high as he could up the walls whenever the cuarto came near them.

Slowly, their fear began to twist in on itself and transform into the desire to escape and fight back. With it came the diamond-hard determination to protect each other, what they were sure Ichigo always felt when he spoke of rescuing his friends.

They vowed to fight back, if they could, from the very depths of Aizen's stronghold. They would remain strong, just like Ichigo, and protect their friends from afar.

Except then Ichigo and the others actually showed up and threw themselves against her captors, putting themselves in danger in her name, and she found herself the cause of their pain once again.

* * *

Orihime's Dæmon  
 **Species** : Unsettled _  
_ **Name** : Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)


	91. Rukia

Rukia

Kaien was in Hueco Mundo.

_Kaien was in Hueco Mundo._

"But…" Wataru whispered, pressing close against Rukia's ankle, so close he was practically riding on her shoe. "Where's Asta?"

The missing form of Kaien's border collie dæmon should have been their first clue that something was horribly wrong but Rukia wanted _so badly_ to believe he was there, alive and safe.

Of course it was too good to be true.

Aaroniero Arruruerie. Novena Espada.

Devourer of Metastacia.

Devourer of _Kaien's Soul._

It would have been so much easier to fight him in the light, when he was only two hollow masks in a jar on top of a body (though that was a jarring sight on its own), but she was foolish enough to follow him into the shadows before demanding he remove his mask. Fighting him in the dark, staring into _Kaien's_ eyes as she tried to kill the novena espada, ripped open the barely healed scab in her soul that still ached with the knowledge of the former thirteenth lieutenant's death.

She despised the fact that he was wearing Kaien's face and that he held Kaien's powers, but that paled next to the horror of just looking at him – a twisted version of the man that once meant everything to her. Her dæmon stood rigid behind her as they fought, just watching the espada with glassy, unseeing eyes.

Paradoxically, it was easier to fight Aaroneiro in his more powerful resureccion form than in his sealed human form. The rise in power was offset by the fact that turning into a seething mass of tentacles irrevocably broke the illusion that he was Kaien.

She was still barely strong enough to beat him…barely, but in the end, it was just enough.

For the final time, she watched Kaien die. This time, instead of hurting, it felt like a relief.

The last thing she felt before falling unconscious was Wataru huddling in the crook of her neck, burying his furry, warm little nose in the hollow of her throat.

* * *

Rukia's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ ) _  
_](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD) **Name** : Wataru (Navigation)

Kaien's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Black and White Border Collie ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12235957/Border-Collie-On-White-01.jpg)  
 **Name** : Asta (Bright as a Star)


	92. Ichigo

Ichigo

Hueco Mundo was nothing like Ichigo expected.

Some small part of him expected rescuing Orihime to be like rescuing Rukia; he would enter Hueco Mundo with his friends, beat up a few bad guys, find Orihime, and get home before Aizen made his move. It would be quick and messy, but that was his life since becoming a substitute shinigami.

That lasted up until he ran into Ulquiorra for the first time and lost, miserably. He couldn't even scratch the cuatro espada before he was lying near-dead on the ground, Hikari spitting and mewling miserably at his side as Dust slowly seeped out of the hole in her chest matching the one in Ichigo's. It didn't matter that he'd worn his mask and used his bankai – he was too weak.

Then there was Grimmjow, bringing Orihime to heal him so they could fight to the death. Nnoitra, attacking Grimmjow so he could kill Ichigo himself. Kenpachi, attacking Nnoitra to save Ichigo's life. The strange espada whose name he never found out, snatching Orihime back from underneath their noses.

And then there was Ulquiorra. _Again._ Followed by the worst foe Ichigo had faced in his entire life.

Himself.

That was the true horror that Ichigo experienced in Hueco Mundo. And he couldn't even remember most of it.

He remembered Ulquiorra killing him, punching a hole through his heart. He remembered Hikari exploding into Dust next to him – not dissipating, not reforming into her vizard form, not transforming into a chain of fate. She was _dead_. And so was he.

Except then he woke up and Ulquiorra was absolutely _destroyed –_ missing limbs and organs that he could not survive without. Uryu was laying on the ground with Zangetsu in his stomach, gravely injured, and Orihime was watching Ichigo with barely restrained fear and guilt.

Even Hikari, wobbly and confused at Ichigo's side, stared at the scene in shock then turned towards him with wide, frightened eyes.

"What did you _do_ , Ichigo?" His dæmon, his _soul_ was scared of him.

And there was nothing he could do to make things right. Ulquiorra died before he could be healed, his friends tried to act like nothing happened but they couldn't stop watchingt him with wariness in their eyes, and even Hikari's eyes skittered away from looking at him.

In Soul Society, Ichigo had flourished and grown into his powers. In Hueco Mundo, he learned what could happen if he went too far.

He learned what it meant to fear himself.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	93. Toshiro

Toshiro

The Battle of Fake Karakura Town was supposed to be just another fight; a difficult one, but Toshiro was well-trained and very strong. He was the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 and considered the one with the greatest potential power (though it was not yet completely realized). He'd faced arrancar before and defeated them and now he'd have the combined abilities of the most powerful captains at his back. They were fighting powerful hollows and confirmed traitors; when Toshiro moved into position over Karakura Town with Tmira at his side as a white German Shepherd, he was grimly certain of what the battle would bring.

He was wrong.

The arrancar he'd faced before had been difficult but they were _nothing_ compared to these espada. And he was fighting the _tres_ espada, the weakest of the three!

It wasn't the arrancar that defined the battle, though.

The captains fought until desperation drove their actions, until Aizen called in a single strange arrancar as a reinforcement and shinigami fell like dark rags from the sky. Until allies they had not known existed joined the fight and drove Aizen's creatures back.

At that point, Toshiro was tired and Tmira was panting raggedly at his side but they were both still standing and, despite losing complete control of what was going on and not understanding a fraction of the politics involved with the newcomers, fighting gamely on.

Even without understanding everything, they knew what they needed to do, and they kept battling the tres espada until she was the last one left and Aizen cut her down himself.

Loaded silence fell as she plummeted to the streets far below.

"Why?" Tmira growled at his side, words meant only for Toshiro. "He betrayed her like he betrayed us. _Why?"_

"It doesn't matter." Toshiro responded; voice grim. He didn't care about Aizen's reasons anymore. All he cared was that the former captain of the fifth division had broken his best friend, had twisted her soul to the point that she'd tried to kill him and still sometimes refused to believe Aizen was evil. For that reason alone, Aizen needed to die.

He wasn't alone in his bloody commitment. Captains flickered from all corners of the battlefield to fight their former comrade, to strike him down in his moment of weakness, but it was Toshiro who got in the final shot.

It was Toshiro who wound up with his zanpakuto through the traitor's chest, and Tmira who wound up with Aizen's dæmon Amaterasu clenched between her teeth.

And then:

" ** _What the hell are you doing?!_** **"**

With Ichigo's yell, the illusion broke.

It wasn't Aizen impaled on Toshiro's blade and it wasn't Amaterasu being crushed in Tmira's jaws.

It was _Momo_ and _Batu._

Toshiro's wordless, soul-deep scream of horror and rage was met by his dæmon's shrieking howl, rising far above the voice of a dog until she was no longer a German Shepherd but an Arctic Wolf.

Acting on pure instinct, minds still lost in the horror of what they'd just done, they turned on Aizen and his circling, _laughing_ owl but their moment of distraction cost them their opportunity.

Seconds later, they were joining the unconscious and nearly dead shinigami littering the ground of Karakura Town.

* * *

Toshiro's Dæmon  
 **Species** : Unsettled _  
_ **Name** : Tmira (Upstanding/Upright)

Aizen's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Northern White-faced Owl ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_](https://www.biolib.cz/IMG/GAL/151505.jpg) **Name** : Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)

Hinamori's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Eurasian Pygmy Owl ( _Glaucidium passerinum_ ) _  
_](https://www.hbw.com/sites/default/files/styles/ibc_2k/public/ibc/p/26181143106_3b33f94706_o.jpg?itok=MGccYGf4) **Name** : Batu (Loyal)


	94. Hisagi

Hisagi

Once, as a child, Shuhei had been saved by a man with silver hair and massive grey dog dæmon – a shinigami captain. His 69-tattoo inspired Hisagi to get one of his own, and the words he offered in Rukongai inspired him to become a shinigami himself, they even pushed him to become lieutenant of the squad his savior belonged to.

Unfortunately, by the time he got there, Muguruma-taicho had been dead for a long time. Tousen-taicho didn't like to talk about him and, much as Hisagi would have loved to hear stories of the past, he understood how painful it must be for Tousen to think about his old friend. Even Nori refused to talk about Muguruma's dæmon – neither Shuhei nor Adair could get so much as a name to match to her face.

They lived with what little information they had about their hero for decades, until Tousen-taicho turned traitor with Aizen.

It was a shock and a crippling betrayal but Hisagi was not given the time to deal with it. Suddenly, the ninth division was looking to him for guidance and he was completely overwhelmed with the work his superior had always kept from him before. On top of that, the upcoming war meant what little free time he had needed to be devoted to training, not thinking.

For once, the deceased Muguruma wasn't even a distant thought in his mind. He simply had too much else to think about.

That lasted until halfway through the penultimate battle of the Winter War.

Laying on the street of Karakura Town, half crushed by the beast created by the fraccion of the tres espada, Ayon, Hisagi had nothing else to do but look up and watch as the captains fought and slowly fell to the espada. Adair stood on his chest, wobbly on her paws but unwilling to lay down. Unlike Hisagi, whose eyes drifted over the entire battlefield, her determined glare remained on the dome of fire containing Tousen-taicho. When it was dispersed by Aizen's creature, her eyes zeroed in on their former captain.

They were in perfect positions to see their unlikely saviors arrive; eight unknown men and women wearing living world clothes but holding shinigami zanpakuto.

…Make that _seven_ unknowns, and _one_ familiar face.

Now Hisagi's memories of Kensei Muguruma surged in the back of his mind, burning with an intensity he hadn't felt since learning of the old captain's death. He looked up at his hero, knowing that face and form instantly, and had no idea what to think.

"Hisagi…" Adair growled, her short claws digging into his shihakusho. She'd always reacted more quickly out of the two of them. "Tousen _lied._ "

…And wasn't that the most important thing?

But before Hisagi could be overtaken by the acid-burn of betrayal once again, Aizen's creature pulled dozens of Gillians out and the newcomers yanked down their hollow masks to deal with them.

_Yanked down their hollow masks._

Adair gasped, a short, sharp sound, as Kensei's dog exploded into Dust, only to reform as a massive grey wolf, loping alongside her person with her teeth on full display. _All_ of the newcomers' dæmons transformed into huge, terrifying beasts.

And Tousen just _stood there._

Not surprised, not upset, not angry… _nothing._

It wasn't difficult to realize that Aizen had done something to these people, which meant Tousen had _helped_ him do it, and Hisagi slowly felt bitter anger turn in his chest, transforming into something crystal-hard and sure.

It hurt to stand up and Adair wasn't sure enough on her feet to follow, but Hisagi simply put her on his shoulder and forced his feet to carry him upwards.

Tousen had spent their entire time together talking about justice.

It was time to show him what that meant.

* * *

Hisagi's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Sable Ferret ( _Mustela putorius furo_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/32/Ferret_2008.png)  
 **Name** : Adair (Noble Spear)

Kensei's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Blue Cane Corso ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Blue-Cane-Corso-787x1024.jpg)  
 **Hybrid Form** : [Grey Wolf ( _Canis lupus_ )](http://animalia.bio/uploads/animals/photos/full/1x1/timberwolf-walking.jpg)  
 **Name** : Sezja (Protector)


	95. Shunsui

Shunsui

"How long are you going to play dead?"

The fact that Lisa's first action after one hundred and ten years apart was to kick Shunsui in the head did not surprise him in the least. She deserved to pummel him senseless for the last century of ignorance and disregard.

He'd always hoped she survived that night but hadn't gone after her. Oh, he could claim it was for her own good, that if he found her, he'd have to return her to Seireitei where Central 46 had already ordered her and her friends killed as hollows, but face to face with her unimpressed glare, that seemed like a paltry excuse.

All in all, it was a welcome surprise when her little margay didn't leap on Chi with all of his claws extended; instead, Vahe bumped noses with her, to the bear's surprise, brushing their whiskers together before Lisa took off.

"Stay there! I'll show you just how powerful I've become." She yelled back at him and Shunsui slumped back to the ground as soon as she was gone. Chi shuffled to her feet at his side, watching them go.

"Are we going to follow?" She rumbled.

"…No." Shunsui followed his dæmon with a groan, pushing himself to his feet. "She'd just kick me in the head again if I tried."

Chi laughed at him and after a final wistful glance after Lisa and Vahe, they turned towards the opponent they were supposed to be fighting.

Shunsui was covered in cuts and bruises from Esapada-san's attacks, but surprisingly not dead. For some reason, the primera had pulled his final punch; he could easily have killed Shunsui while he was distracted, fired as many ceros as he wanted into Shunsui at point blank range…or just one, to his neck or head. He could even have sliced his head off with one of those deadly energy blades.

The fact that he'd chosen to leave his enemy alive was Shunsui's saving grace, but it would be the primera's death sentence.

Regret was a shadow in the captain's thoughts as he advanced on the fight between Starrk, Love, and Rose, but it wasn't enough to distract him from his goal. The realization that his opponent had been holding out on him, had plenty more tricks of his sleeves than what he'd shown Shunsui, was a little more distracting, but only enough to convince him to wait and watch for more surprises instead of attacking immediately.

Chi settled next to him with a grumble. She did not have his qualms; she wanted to kill the arrancar as quickly as possible and return to watching Lisa and Vahe fight. Starrk was confusing and powerful; the sooner he was gone, the better. Out of the two of them, it was Shunsui who would feel a touch of regret over the primera's death, when all was said and done.

Finally, the opportune moment arrived and Shunsui took his chance to step in and rescue Love and Rose, gravely injuring Starrk in a surprise attack and stacking the deck in his own favor.

The primera would not last long.

* * *

Shunsui's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asiatic Black Bear _(Ursus thibetanus)_ _  
_](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg) **Name** : Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)

Lisa's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Margay ( _Leopardus wiedii)_](https://www.govisitcostarica.com/images/photos/full-Margay-trail-costa-rica.jpg)  
 **Name** : Vahe (Best/Shield)


	96. Rangiku & Gin

Rangiku & Gin 

It was agony for Rangiku to watch Gin dance around the battlefield of False Karakura Town with a smile on his face and not even a glance spared for her. He was her oldest friend and she still remembered the selfless little boy who brought her food and tried to save her so many long years ago in Rukongai.

She wasn't hyper-focused on him, not like poor Hinamori was focused on Aizen, but his presence never really left her mind as she fought the fraccion of the tres espada. Edan, unable to fight since their opponents had no dæmons, did not retain the same sort of focus. Time and again, the red fox's eyes were drawn back towards Gin and Mai.

Once they were down, having lost their battle and in the slow process of being healed by Kira, there was little else to do but look up and watch shinigami and arrancar fighting and dying overhead. When Gin finally joined the battle, his actions made no more sense than they ever had.

He played with his opponents; first the blond who'd been masquerading as a student at Ichigo's high school (Rangiku had no idea what his name was or what history existed between him and Aizen), and then Ichigo himself. That made sense – it was in his nature to play with his opponents.

But during both battles, Mai refused to fight. She had an attitude on her, always had, but she didn't so much as snap her fangs at the blonde's mongoose (mongoose slash _hyena_ and wasn't that terrifying) and only rolled her eyes at Ichigo's little wildcat (who could apparently become a _lion_ and that was even _worse)._ The little silver fox simply wrapped herself around Gin's shoulders like a luxurious fur collar and refused to interact with anyone else.

But her eyes never left Edan.

Why didn't anything about Gin make _sense_ anymore?

* * *

Rangiku would never get her answers.

Even though she followed when Gin left for the real Karakura Town with Aizen, determined to at least stop her old friend even if she couldn't make a dent in Aizen himself, he whisked her out of the way before she could even try.

She yelled at him, he deflected her with sharp words and a sharper zanpakuto, and all the while Mai stood in front of Edan with her shoulders hunched and head low, refusing to answer his miserable and furious whining, though a matching whimper slowly rose in her own throat. Unlike their partners, they did not fight.

Gin won, of course, and Rangiku was forced to watch silently as he rejoined Aizen…and then as he _betrayed_ Aizen. For a just a second, her heart beat with relief, with the knowledge that he wasn't a traitor after all and now everything would _fine…_

But Aizen was stronger than any of them knew.

She saw Gin go down and the kido he'd bound her with released as his strength faded. Distantly, she realized Ichigo had arrived, that was probably the only reason Aizen did not reduce her and Gin to matching smears of blood on the pavement, but far more important was her old friend dying in her arms.

Edan was howling at her side, nudging and nipping at Mai as her silver fur slowly turned gold and drifted away into Dust.

The last thing Gin said to Rangiku was _"I'm sorry."_

The last thing Mai did was nuzzle Edan with the love they'd never been able to express in life

Then they were gone.

* * *

Rangiku's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Red Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes_ ) _  
_](https://www.nrcm.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Red-fox-winter-South-China-4-Hal-Winters.jpg)**Name** : Edan (Little Fire)

Gin's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Silver Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes) [melanistic form of red fox]_ _  
_](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg)**Name** : Mai (Dance), short for Maizah (Discerning)

Shinji's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Yellow Mongoose ( _Cynictis penicillata_ )](https://www.arebbusch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Yellow-mongoose-1024x787-600x400.jpg)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Spotted Hyena ( _Crocuta crocuta_ )](https://natgeo.imgix.net/factsheets/thumbnails/Spottedhyena_hyena.jpg?auto=compress,format&w=1024&h=560&fit=crop)  
**Name** : Hadia (Leader/Guide)

Ichigo's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg)  
**Hybrid Form** : [Lioness ( _Panthera leo_ ) _  
_](https://gifts.worldwildlife.org/gift-center/Images/large-species-photo/large-Lioness-photo.jpg)**Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)


	97. Ichigo

Ichigo

Ichigo and Hikari enter Karakura Town with full knowledge that they might not survive. That they _will not_ survive the coming encounter unchanged. Neither of them knows if a soul can remain intact through the Final Getsaiga Tensho – it's quite possible Hikari will dissolve into golden Dust as soon as Ichigo tries it and he will keel over dead as soon as he's burned through the last of his power.

It doesn't matter.

To save their friends, to save _everyone_ , they will do whatever is necessary.

Ichigo's mask is on even before they exit the Senkaimon, and Hikari lunges onto the field as a lion. Days ago, they would have wondered what the shinigami would think, if being a vizard would poison their friends against them, but there's no more time for that. If any of their human friends are still alive in Karakura Town, Ichigo _can't_ worry about them right now.

Second thoughts will only hold them back.

The fight with Aizen isn't long, but it's bloody and painful. He is exactly as horrifyingly powerful as they expected and it's impossible not to be intimidated. Even Hikari, a lioness, the biggest dæmon they've ever seen, hesitates when she sees what Aizen is becoming. Or, perhaps even more jarring, what his _dæmon_ is becoming.

Amaterasu has changed shape along with Aizen. He might look elegant and insectile but she looks like she's grown and stretched, until the sharp points of her feathers resemble individual spears. As the battle progresses and the Hogyoku drives Aizen's evolution, something iridescent and black slowly spreads over her feathers like oil, dripping down from the center of her back and chest, sticking her feathers to her body and giving her the look of something starving and evil. The more Aizen changes, the more she changes as well. Her eyes grow larger, her head smaller and flatter, her beak grows teeth and her short legs grow longer and more muscular.

Hikari doesn't want to fight her, doesn't want to put her mouth anything near that… twisted _thing_ that used to be a dæmon.

In the end, she doesn't have to.

The final Getsaiga Tensho does not kill Ichigo or dissolve his connection to Hikari. Granted, it doesn't quite kill Aizen, but Urahara swoops in to save them at the last minute so that's fine. Even knowing the price of their sacrifice does not dim their moods.

Losing their powers seems like such a small thing in comparison to saving everyone and everything they love.

* * *

Ichigo's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ ) _  
_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) **Name** : Hikari (Radiance/Light)

Aizen's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Northern White-faced Owl ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ ) _  
_](https://www.biolib.cz/IMG/GAL/151505.jpg) **Name** : Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)


	98. Orihime

Orihime

The first thing Orihime sees once she leaves Hueco Mundo is devastation.

It isn't _really_ Karakura Town, the captains in Las Noches stressed that as much as they could before they left, but their words don't prepare Orihime for seeing her hometown reduced to so much rubble and dust. She staggers at the sight, Nobu whimpering on her shoulder, and she's caught by Uryu on her right and Chad on her left – both grimly silent as they look around with too-old eyes in their young faces.

They feel the same way, she knows, but they're able to look past it as they search for threats to be defended against and battles that need to be fought.

Orihime takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders, and vows to do the same.

"Orhime!" It's Shinji, skidding out of shunpo right in front of her, completely ignoring her companions. Hadia is nowhere to be seen and if Orihime hadn't known they were Separated, she would have been terribly worried at the mongoose's absence. Instead, it's the wild look in his eyes and the huge amount of blood staining his face and shirt that worry her.

"Shinji, what-?"

He reaches out and grabs her by the shoulders without warning, barely missing Nobu's tail. "It's Hiyori. Will you help?"

"Yes, yes, of course!"

He spirits her away from her friends to save the life of a girl she barely knows, who she refuses to allow to die.

* * *

Hiyori is only the first of many.

The battle did not go well before Ichigo's arrival and once Orihime has helped Hiyori, she moves on to helping Unohana-taicho with the other injured shinigami. The fourth division hasn't arrived yet so it's only the two of them working as hard and fast as they can to save lives. Some are familiar to Orihime, others she knows by name, and others are completely unknown. She throws her all into saving them, no matter who they are.

Nobu jumps in to help as soon as he realizes he's needed, wearing the form of a tree squirrel as he has during most of their time in Las Noches (while not avoiding curious hands, at least). While Orihime heals the shinigami, Nobu puts his small paws on their dæmons and focuses her powers to help them too. Unohana's Kamau watches him with huge unblinking eyes but the little squirrel does not falter, only shoots the snow leopard a tight smile before jumping on to his next patient.

They work until Urahara shows up and brings news of Ichigo, shortly on the heels of news of Aizen's defeat. Finally, the fourth division healers are arriving so Orihime does not feel too guilty leaving her patients to join her friends. The journey from fake Karakura Town to real Karakura Town is the first chance Orihime and Nobu have to talk to each other since leaving Las Noches.

Nobu stretches out comfortably in her arms as they're entering the senkaimon, twirling his fuzzy red tail, and then tries to turn into a wildcat so he can greet Hikari on equal terms.

Nothing happens.

He sits up and tries again.

Nothing.

"Orihime?" He calls quietly, touching her hand lightly with one small paw to get her attention.

She looks down at him, surprised. "Nobu? Is everything okay?"

"I-I think this is it." He tells her, standing up and weaving his big, fluffy tail for balance. "This feels _right_."

"Oh." It takes her a moment to fully understand. Then: " _Oh!_ "

She doesn't need to examine him to see what he looks like; he's been in this form almost exclusively since Ulquiorra kidnapped them. It's become a comfort to both of them, and Nobu suddenly realizes that he doesn't _want_ to change anymore, even if he could. This is _him._

A smile spreads across Orihime's face, tremulous but wide.

* * *

Orihime's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Japanese Squirrel ( _Sciurus lis_ ) _  
_](http://animalia.bio/uploads/animals/photos/full/1.25x1/sciurus-lis-4.jpg) **Name** : Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)

Unohana's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ ) _  
_](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg) **Name** : Kamau (Quiet Warrior)


	99. Toshiro

Toshiro 

The aftermath of the Winter War does not feel like victory at all.

Toshiro was unconscious for the last battle and stuck in the fourth division for weeks after with only Tmira and occasionally Matsumoto for company.

Momo was going to be there for longer. Much, much longer.

Going into the Battle of Fake Karakura Town, Toshiro had thought he couldn't hate the former captain of the fifth division any more, that he'd plumbed the depths of the hate he was capable of feeling.

It felt so right when he snarled in Aizen's face in the battle, matched by Tmira at his side as a big dog, the most appropriate shape they could think of to take on the man who had destroyed the life they loved so much with a smile on his face.

Now, with the blank, betrayed eyes of Momo refusing to leave his mind's eye, her faint last _'Why?'_ branded onto his brain, he's discovered his ability to hate Aizen is endless.

And Tmira…

Toshiro's eyes turn towards the massive white back that's all he can see of his dæmon in the shadows across the room. Her ears are down and she's refusing to look at him – not out of pique, but out of shame.

They changed during the last battle, something inside shattering with Aizen's illusions. When Toshiro screamed, Tmira felt her way out of being a dog and into the form of a massive arctic wolf, the biggest, most intimidating, and most vicious shape they could think of. She howled their pain to the heavens as they were cut down.

Wolf dæmons weren't like dog dæmons. Dogs were known to be loyal, obedient, and respectful. Wolves, though…they were unpredictable, feral, and established authority through battle, not order. They were powerful but uncontrollable and viewed with wariness by the Gotei 13. The vizard Kensei's dog became a grey wolf in his hollow form and that seemed like an appropriate parallel.

Tmira hadn't been able to change since waking up after the battle.

She was pure white from nose to tail and bigger than Toshiro. Her coat was thick and lush and her sharply pricked ears framed intense golden eyes. She was beautiful, in her own way, but Toshiro could barely recognize her.

Maybe that was the point. When he looked in the mirror these days, he could barely recognize himself.

In time, perhaps they would come to accept and love Tmira's settled form. But for now, Toshiro closed his eyes and turned his face away into his pillow.

* * *

Toshiro's Dæmon  
**Species** : [Arctic Wolf ( _Canis lupus arctos_ ) _  
_](https://www.wolfworlds.com/wp-content/uploads/Arctic-Wolf_200.jpg)**Name** : Tmira (Upstanding/Upright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive personal trauma is one of those things that can settle a dæmon _real_ fast. Such things leave scars on the soul that never completely go away, even once the wound itself has healed.


	100. Yamamoto

Yamamoto

Peering out at Seireitei after Aizen's sentencing and the official end of the Winter War, Soutaicho Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto remained emotionless.

If you didn't know what you were looking for, Soul Society looked unchanged. The unranked shinigami and souls in Rukongai didn't even know a war had been fought and, for whatever reason, Aizen had not attacked their city directly. At least, not in the way anyone might have expected.

The peace was only surface deep. The moral, social, and legal foundations of Soul Society had been shaken down to their very core by Aizen and the effects of his actions.

At his side, Kana snorted and sighed out a low growl. "Looks like things are changing."

"Hmmm…" Yamamoto grumbled in response.

There were vizards in the streets of Seireitei, arrancar running around Hueco Mundo, and shinigami wandering through all three worlds. Ryoka came and left at will, friends rather than foes to the shinigami. Central 46 had been destroyed and, even though the new 46 would be chosen from the same pool of noble candidates, they would be an entirely new generation of politicians.

On top of that, the head captain's subordinates, the captains and lieutenants that led the Gotei 13, had been irrevocably changed by the experiences they'd been through. The traitors were dead, of course, but the remaining men and women had grown by leaps and bounds in power levels. It was necessary in order to defeat Aizen's forces, but it made them the most powerful assortment of officers ever to follow in Yamamoto's footsteps. They were also frighteningly open-minded and disobedient. Before the ryoka invasion, Yamamoto would have had half of them punished for insubordination.

Now, he wasn't even sure his punishments would be carried out or if his other officers would get in the way.

"Gen, I don't think we're going to win this one." Kana growled, bumping him in the leg with her shoulder when he did not acknowledge her. "And do we really want to stop them?"

The head captain frowned deeply, slowly twisting his cane in his double-handed grasp.

She was talking about a scrap of intelligence that recently came to his attention, the covert attempts of a group of captains and lieutenants to return the powers of Ichigo Kurosaki. There were far too many of them dedicated to committing an act that was technically illegal.

The boy had been invaluable to Seireitei, true. They would not have defeated Aizen and his forces without him. He was also a ridiculously powerful and, more importantly, _uncontrollable_ hybrid human whose allegiances lay with his friends and family rather than the Gotei 13.

If Yamamoto brought this new information before Central 46, the fallout would not be beneficial for Ichigo, nor for his allies trying to return his powers. New generation or not, the nobles feared what they could not control.

For the first time in hundreds, perhaps thousands of years, Yamamoto questioned whether he even wanted to tell Central 46, let alone follow their commands.

"Change isn't always bad, Gen." Kana growled up at him.

"…That is true." One wizened old hand came down to cradle the dæmon's wide head, stroking gently between upright ears.

In the end, it wasn't much of a decision at all.

The changes taking place within his captains had not left him unaffected either.

* * *

Yamamoto's Dæmon  
 **Species** : [Thylacine ( _Thylacinus cynocephalus_ ) _  
_](https://museumsvictoria.com.au/media/6017/tasmanian-tiger-3.jpg) **Name** : Kana (Powerful)

 


	101. Daemon Masterlist

_**Masterlist of Dæmon Names and Species** _

* * *

  **Humans**

_Main_

**Ichigo:** [Asian Leopard Cat ( _Prionailurus bengalensis_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg/800px-Tsushima_Cat_001.jpg) & [Lioness ( _Panthera leo_ )](https://gifts.worldwildlife.org/gift-center/Images/large-species-photo/large-Lioness-photo.jpg) \- Hikari (Radiance/Light)

**Orihime:** [Japanese Squirrel ( _Sciurus lis_ )](http://animalia.bio/uploads/animals/photos/full/1.25x1/sciurus-lis-4.jpg) \- Nobu (Faith/To Extend or Prolong)

**Uryu:** [Rock Kestrel ( _Falco tinnunculus rupicolus_ )](https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/100467211/1800) \- Mitzi (Rebelliousness/Obstinacy)

**Chad:** [Coyote ( _Canis latrans_ )](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:300x300/45/125545-004-BB8F48B2.jpg) \- Sonia (Wisdom)

_Supporting_

**Masaki:** [Dog (Golden Retriever) ( _Canis lupus familiaris)_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12130118/Golden-Retriever-Standing1.jpg)\- Haru (Clear Up/Spring/Sun/Sunlight)

**Karin:** Unsettled - Chikao (Clever/Wise)

**Yuzu:** Unsettled - Declan (Full of Goodness)

**Sora:**[ Japanese Striped Snake ( _Elaphe quadrivirgata_ )](https://www.reptilefact.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Japanese-Striped-Snakes.jpg) \- Yua (Tie/Bind/Love/Affection)

**Ryuken:** [Eastern Imperial Eagle ( _Aquila heliaca_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2e/Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg/220px-Eastern_Imperial_Eagle_cr.jpg) \- Mayumi (True Bow [Archery])

**Soken:** [Short Eared Owl](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/grid_gallery_lightbox/public/Short-eared_Owl_g14-12-019_l.jpg?itok=d0Bv8jlh) _[(Asio flammeus) ](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/grid_gallery_lightbox/public/Short-eared_Owl_g14-12-019_l.jpg?itok=d0Bv8jlh)_\- Anita (Strong/Without Guile)

**De la Rosa** **:**[Nine-Banded Armadillo ( _Dasypus novemcinctus_ )](https://www.nwf.org/-/media/NEW-WEBSITE/Shared-Folder/Wildlife/Mammals/mammal_nine-banded-armadillo_600x300.ashx) \- Maria (Beloved/Love/Wished for Child/Of the Sea/Bitter)

**Chizuru:** [Common Squirrel Monkey ( _Saimiri sciureus)_](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:500x350/86/9286-004-6AF1FC1B.jpg)\- Airi (Love/Affection with Jasmine/Pearl)

**Keigo:** [Japanese Pygmy Woodpecker ( _Dendrocopos kizuki_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ec/Japanese_pygmy_woodpecker_in_Sakai%2C_Osaka%2C_February_2016.jpg) \- Tomomi (Friend/Beautiful)

**Mizuiro:** [Black Fancy Rat ( _Rattus norvegicus_ )](https://squeaksandnibbles.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/fancy-rats.jpg) \- Minh (Bright/Clever)

**Tatsuki:**[ Dog (Fawn Boxer) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8c/Boxer.jgp.jpg) \- Shin (Real/True)

**Jinta:** Unsettled - Alexandra (Defender of the People)

**Ururu:** Unsettled - Varick (Honorable Defender)

* * *

  **Residents of Soul Society**

_Shinigami  
_ _(Listed in Order of Division & Rank)  
_

**1st. Yamamoto:** [Thylacine ( _Thylacinus cynocephalus_ )](https://museumsvictoria.com.au/media/6017/tasmanian-tiger-3.jpg) \- Kana (Powerful)

**1st. Sasakibe:** [Dog (Greyhound) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://cdn2-www.dogtime.com/assets/uploads/2011/01/file_23024_greyhound-460x290.jpg) \- Velia (Hidden/Veiled)

**2nd. Soi Fon:** [Red Bellied Black Snake _(Pseudechis porphyriacus)_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/bb/Red-bellied_Black_Snake_%28Pseudechis_porphyriacus%29_%288397137495%29.jpg/1200px-Red-bellied_Black_Snake_%28Pseudechis_porphyriacus%29_%288397137495%29.jpg)\- Etana (Dedication/Strength)

**2nd. Omaeda:** [Wild Boar ( _Sus scrofa_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6e/Sus_scrofa_leucomystax.jpg) \- Zakuro (Pomegranate)

**3rd. Gin:** [Silver Fox [melanistic form of red fox] ( _Vulpes vulpes)_](https://www.sciencenews.org/sites/default/files/2017/04/main/articles/051317_wolfbookreview_main_REV.jpg)\- Mai (Dance), Maizah (Discerning)

**3rd. Kira:**[ European Hare _(Lepus europaeus)_](https://www.worldatlas.com/r/w728-h425-c728x425/upload/aa/02/c2/european-hare.jpg)\- Leala (Faithful)

**4th. Unohana:** [Snow Leopard ( _Panthera uncia_ )](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_snowleopard.jpg) \- Kamau (Quiet Warrior)

**4th. Isane:** [Oriental Small-Clawed Otter ( _Aonyx cinerea_ )](https://nationalzoo.si.edu/sites/default/files/animals/asiansmallclawedotter-001.jpg) \- Naoya (Mend/Reform/Improve)

**4th. Hanataro:**[ Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel ( _Pteromys momonga)_](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/siberian-japanese-dwarf-flying-squirrel-fb__700.jpg)\- Kyou (Apricot/Capital/Cooperation/Village)

**5th. Aizen:** [Northern White-faced Owl/Transformer Owl ( _Ptilopsis leucotis_ )](https://www.biolib.cz/IMG/GAL/151505.jpg) \- Aimi (Love), Amaterasu (Shining Over Heaven)

**5th. Hinamori:** [Eurasian Pygmy Owl ( _Glaucidium passerinum_ )](https://www.hbw.com/sites/default/files/styles/ibc_2k/public/ibc/p/26181143106_3b33f94706_o.jpg?itok=MGccYGf4) \- Batu (Loyal)

**6th. Byakuya:** [Dog (Kai Ken/Tiger Dog) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204814/Kai-Ken-History-03.jpg) \- Tomoe (Blessing)

**6th. Renji:** [African Wild Dog ( _Lycaon pictus_ )](https://c402277.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/photos/10341/images/hero_small/wild_dogs-web.jpg?1447180370) \- Audrey (Noble Strength)

**7th. Komamura:** [Dog (German Shepherd) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12213218/German-Shepherd-on-White-00.jpg) \- Noriko (Law/Rule/Code/Ceremony)

**7th. Iba:** [Dog (Black Labrador) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12231434/Labrador-Retriever-Care.jpg) \- Abana (Constant/Everlasting)

**8th. Shunsui:** [Asiatic Black Bear _(Ursus thibetanus)_](https://www.americanbear.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/asiatic_black_bear.jpg)\- Chiaki (Gathered Wisdom)

**8th. Nanao:**[ Red-Crowned Crane ( _Grus japonensis_ )](https://hanwellzoo.co.uk/wp/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/0004_red-crowned-crane.jpg) \- Akito (Bright Person)

**9th. Tousen:** [Emperor Dragonfly ( _Anax imperator)_](https://shropshirebirder.co.uk/odonata/sbgallery%20Emperor%20Dragonfly%20VP%2020%206%2017%201O8A1683.jpg) \- Minori (Truth/Belief)

**9th. Hisagi:** [Sable Ferret ( _Mustela putorius furo_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/32/Ferret_2008.png)\- Adair (Noble Spear)

**10th. Toshiro:** [Arctic Wolf ( _Canis lupus arctos_ )](https://www.wolfworlds.com/wp-content/uploads/Arctic-Wolf_200.jpg) \- Tmira (Upstanding/Upright)

**10th. Rangiku:** [Red Fox ( _Vulpes vulpes_ )](https://www.nrcm.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Red-fox-winter-South-China-4-Hal-Winters.jpg) \- Edan (Little Fire)

**11th. Zaraki:** [Honey Badger ( _Mellivora capensis_ )](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2017-03/honey_badger_02.jpg) \- Nergui (No Name)

**11th. Yachiru:** Unsettled - Vesper (Evening Star)

**11th. Ikkaku:** [Desert Monitor ( _Varanus griseus_ )](https://static.inaturalist.org/photos/1535316/large.JPG?1423261723) \- Kella (Warrior)

**11th. Yumichika:** [Grey Crowned Crane ( _Balearica regulorum_ )](https://www.savingcranes.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/grey_crowned_cranes_daniel_dolpire_400.jpg) \- Najwa (Passionate/Secret/Whisper)

**12th. Mayuri:** [Aye Aye ( _Daubentonia madagascariensis_ )](https://www.denverzoo.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/aye-aye-3.jpg) \- Nyx (Night/Daughter of Chaos)

**12th. Nemu:**[ Ring Tailed Lemur ( _Lemur catta_ )](https://www.oregonzoo.org/sites/default/files/styles/exhibit_photo/public/ORZooLemur.jpg?itok=NAkn5XQH) \- Benjamin (Son of my Right Hand)

**13th. Jushiro:** [Dog (White Akita) _(Canis lupus familiaris)_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12204838/Kishu-Ken-on-White-01-400x267.jpg)\- Kimi (Honorable/Noble)

**13th. Kiyone:** [Meerkat ( _Suricata suricatta_ )](https://www.indianapoliszoo.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Meerkat-sentry2-Dan-Boyd.jpg) \- Seiko (Force/Truth)

**13th. Sentarou:** [White Nosed Coati ( _Nasua narica_ )](http://www.belfastzoo.co.uk/web/multimediafiles/thumbwhitenosed-coati1540_196.jpg) \- Themba (Trust/Hope/Faith)

**13th. Rukia:** [Snowshoe Hare ( _Lepus americanus_ )](https://www.sierraclub.org/sites/www.sierraclub.org/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/sierra/articles/big/SIERRA%20Snowshoe%20Hare%20WB.jpg?itok=7f4I53UD) \- Wataru (Navigation)

_Non-Shinigami & Former Shinigami_

**Urahara:** [Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog ( _Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus_ )](http://www.unmissablejapan.com/etcetera/wildlife-images/tanuki-in-koenji.jpg) \- Kagami (Mirror)

**Yoruichi:** [Black Domestic Cat ( _Felis catus)_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg)\- Ryo (Exceed/Survive/Excel)

**Tessai:** [Dog (Bull Mastiff)( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12212353/Bullmastiff-on-White-05.jpg) \- Fiducia (Confidence/Trust)

**Isshin:** [Dog (Groenendael Belgian Shepherd) ( _Canis lupus familiaris)_](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/13000641/Belgian-Sheepdog-On-White-01.jpg)\- Mizuki (Beautiful Moon)

**Kukaku:** [Bobcat ( _Lynx rufus_ )](https://natureconservancy-h.assetsadobe.com/is/image/content/dam/tnc/nature/en/photos/tncnewjersey_77620796%20\(1\).jpg) \- Brant (Firebrand)

**Ganju:** [North American Porcupine ( _Erethizon dorsatum_ )](https://nationalzoo.si.edu/sites/default/files/animals/naporcupine-01.jpg) \- Kiah (Person of Earth)

**Kaien:** [Dog (Black and White Border Collie) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12235957/Border-Collie-On-White-01.jpg) \- Asta (Bright as a Star)

**Kiganjo:** [Warthog ( _Phacochoerus africanus_ )](https://animals.sandiegozoo.org/sites/default/files/2016-09/animals_hero_warthog.jpg) \- Nika (Bringing Victory)

**Yuichi:** Unsettled - Kata (Worthy)

* * *

  **Vizards**

**Shinji:** [Yellow Mongoose ( _Cynictis penicillata_ )](https://www.arebbusch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Yellow-mongoose-1024x787-600x400.jpg) & [Spotted Hyena ( _Crocuta crocuta_ )](https://natgeo.imgix.net/factsheets/thumbnails/Spottedhyena_hyena.jpg?auto=compress,format&w=1024&h=560&fit=crop) **-** Hadia (Leader/Guide)

**Hiyori:** [European Badger ( _Meles meles_ )](https://www.wildlifeonline.me.uk/assets/ugc/gallery/european_badger_08.jpg) & [Wolverine ( _Gulo gulo_ )](https://cdn.britannica.com/s:500x350/32/193032-004-95B46C7D.jpg) **-** William (Strong Willed Warrior)

**Lisa:** [Margay ( _Leopardus wiedii)_](https://www.govisitcostarica.com/images/photos/full-Margay-trail-costa-rica.jpg)& [Iberian Lynx ( _Lynx pardinus_ )](http://d2ouvy59p0dg6k.cloudfront.net/img/iberian_lynx_jcobo107618_352246.jpg) \- Vahe (Best/Shield)

**Kensei:** [Dog (Blue Cane Corso) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Blue-Cane-Corso-787x1024.jpg) & [Grey Wolf ( _Canis lupus_ ) ](http://animalia.bio/uploads/animals/photos/full/1x1/timberwolf-walking.jpg)**-** Sezja (Protector)

**Mashiro:** [Dog (White Japanese Spitz) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](http://breedfinder.ikc.ie/Content/images/breeds/97_japanese_spitz.jpg) & [Golden Jackal ( _Canis aureus_ )](https://images.immediate.co.uk/production/volatile/sites/23/2018/09/jackal_shimi_eni_iStock_623-778f4bd.jpg?quality=90&resize=620,413) **-** Hugo (Bright in Mind and Spirit)

**Love:** [Dog (Rottweiler) ( _Canis lupus familiaris_ )](https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn-origin-etr.akc.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/12225034/Rottweiler-Care.jpg) & [Brown Bear ( _Ursus arctos_ )](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5d/Kamchatka_Brown_Bear_near_Dvuhyurtochnoe_on_2015-07-23.jpg) \- Hatsu (First Born)

**Rose:** [Mindoro Stripe-Faced Fruit Bat ( _Styloctenium mindorensis_ )](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/animals/images/6/6e/Y2pAqeqEqp4pmaD9kH-K1PzmRoJd7FHaAIsDeIJH0jI_ZlxESMIVNtm_VbrdGzSH4MlB73kb3qhAOMjSDux7Dqepg.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140826063015) & [Golden Eagle ( _Aquila chrysaetos_ )](http://wildlife.ohiodnr.gov/portals/wildlife/Species%20and%20Habitats/Species%20Guide%20Index/Images/goldeneagle.jpg) **-** Wakana (Harmony/Music/Complete)

**Hachi:** [Barn Owl ( _Tyto alba_ )](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/hero_cover_bird_page/public/web_a1_3751_8_barn-owl_shlomo_neuman_kk-adult-male_copy.jpg?itok=D0tHCXv5) & [Harpy Eagle ( _Harpia harpyja_ )](https://gringosabroad.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/harpy-eagle-facts.jpg) **-** Sayer (Craftsman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks! Thanks so much to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos. I hope you enjoyed the ride!
> 
> (Please let me know if any of these links break so I can fix them. AO3 isn't always kind to formatting and image links.)


End file.
